Pretty is a Beast
by Somnus Vicis
Summary: When the Titans are faced with a mission that requires both Starfire and Raven to attend a high class, all woman's society where a dark secret lies, Raven can't help but feel completely out of place. Especially when Beast Boy starts to look at her oddly.
1. Night in Tunisia

**Authors Note:**So here it is. My first Teen Titans fanfic. This story went through a lot of changes before it became what it is now. In the beginning it was just a simple story revolved around Raven and Beast Boy. But I wanted it to be more than that. Also, I'm not very good at writing out the action parts as I'm still a total NOOB when it comes to that stuff. Have patience with this girl here, I'll get better as time goes on. Till then, please enjoy. Something you should also know before proceeding with your reading, the characters are a bit older in this story. I would say this is set 4 years after the series end. If I'm correct in guessing at least Beast Boy's age, he's about 14/15 in the series, so he's about 18 in this story. Also Robin is Nightwing. It's been done before in other stories, thought I'd give my hand at it even if it doesn't seem chronological. Eeehhhh I hope I'm not damning myself by doing that (jumps out a window)

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Night in Tunisia<span>

Once 10:00 pm rolled around, the proverbial ghouls came out to play. The night life was home to many a person with a background one could easily write a book about. All the terrors that were written in fictional novels and poorly made 1950s crime movies were brought to life under the dark veil of night. Anything you could possibly imagine went down during this time, and the monsters who thrived in the excitement loved every bit of it.

The situation at hand painted a detailed picture of the crimes that breathed, drank, and spat all over the city's already soiled grounds. A newly opened casino claimed a block of Jump City's middle section and loomed four stories high with glistening white wide golden double doors. The bright flashing sign of its name enchanted passerby's and whispered sweet nothings with the sound of slot machines and roulette. Enchanted it did. Hordes of finely dressed people had formed in the streets earlier waiting to be swept inside with the promise of fortune, luxury, and hopefully, fame. It was a dizzying sight once inside. Sparkling crystal chandeliers hung high from the ceiling, collecting the light from the shining machines which many people had stationed themselves at. A plethora of dealers, waiters, and entertainers walked amongst the many guests, along with darkly dressed individuals who dispersed an air of intimidation and curiosity as they preferred the dark lit corners. Eyes like hawks as they over saw the goings on of everyone they could get their sights on.

The casino was alive tonight. Laughter, curses, applause, and cheering were the sounds that came from the many men and women who gave their lives to the night. Though elsewhere, tucked inside a room where sound was impervious and life was non existent to those in the main sections of the casino, a different kind of excitement was deep in the works. Being guarded by two burly looking men who were armed to the teeth was a room filled with gentlemen looking to be apart of a sweet deal that offered much in the ways of satisfaction. They all sat around a rectangular marble table with looks of hard steel seriousness. Some shifted their eyes from person to person, while others mumbled words of uncertainty to their colleagues. There was one face, however, that displayed the light smugness of a man who had all the cards on his side. He was confident that he would not be beat, and the other poor gambling men where at a horrible disadvantage. Tonight, he was winning the jackpot.

"Well gentlemen, there ya have it. Ya'll can either be a part of the game, or be a part of the gravel. 'Cause that's what's gonna happen in the end if ya don't warm up to the plan."

His accent was thick with a southern hostility. His slightly aged features highlighted his curly handle bar mustache and dark business suit. The twinkle in his eyes were as bright as the rings on his fingers, and that ever present smirk on his lips showed that he had won his game. Looking around at the other men, it was obvious to him that they knew they had no choice but to follow in his demands. Faces were grim, foreheads were creased in defeat, hands held folded together under chins to hold back the sneers that wished to be shown.

"Very well Dubson," One sulking looking man piped out. "We're in. As if you're giving us much of a choice." The last few words were stretched in venom as he reached under the table to grab a black, heavily locked briefcase. Once hefted onto the table, the man began to work on the lock and open it for all to see. Many leaned forward to have a glance while others remained in their seats with indifference. Inside the case only two small items resided. A strange gray device in the shape of a square, and a tiny clear piece of plastic with what appeared to be a circuit of wires inside. With a shake of the hand, the mustached man named Dubson allowed the case to be shut.

"But if this goes down bad, a shit load of trouble won't be the only thing on your hands." The man then shoved the case toward Dubson where it stopped only an arms length away.

"Not to worry 'gents," Dubson reached over for the case and grabbed a hold of the handle. "Luck will be on our side."

In the blink of an eye, something shiny and very sharp shot out from an unknown source and smacked against the handle barely missing Dubson's fingers. This caused the man to flinch back, cradling his hand while the others shot out from their seats. The murmur of the others were lost as Dubson took this time to examine the object imbedded on the handle of the briefcase. It was slick, black, long, and had many sharp curves which was lined in blue. Suddenly everything came to life as Dubson knew exactly what this thing was.

"Ah hell." Instinctively, Dubson swerved around and peered up into the high ceiling where a hollowed out inner wall excluded any light from hitting, and with a squint of his eye saw the signs of movement where five silhouettes made their presence known.

"Looks like your luck just ran out."

Like lightning, the shocked look upon the men's faces faded as they pulled out their individual guns and took aim. But like so many times in the past, the watchful eyes of the city prepared themselves for battle with a shout from their leader.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>Immediately, a barrage of gunfire came flying toward the heroes who quickly moved away and assumed their battle positions. Bullets continued to rain around the room as a slender orange young woman took to the air and sent green bolts of energy from her hands at her assailants, performing loops to avoid gunfire. When it came to long range attacks, Starfire excelled with flying colors. Behind her a big muscular man clad in technological prosthetics brought his massive fists down upon the armed men with a burly shout. Disarming them was a breeze for the muscle machine known as Cyborg. Floating above the long table was a curvy cloaked woman whose face was obscured by her hood. As one of the men reached for the briefcase, prying the sharp blade from the handle, she summoned the dark powers within her and shrouded the man in her black binding and threw him against a wall. She was within reaching distance of the case before she was forced to retreat back from a slew of bullets. With eyes glowing white, Raven chanted her well known mantra and allowed her powers to shroud around the gun and break it apart. Unbeknownst to her, an armed man managed to sneak up behind her and take aim. He was quickly knocked to the side by a strange green ram and the gun was sent clattering to the ground. Raven peered over her shoulder to see the commotion as the ram transformed into a tall green young man who flashed her a toothy grin.<p>

"Watch your back!" He almost sang to her before transforming into a large gorilla and unleashing a string of attacks on the other armed men. Raven let out a puff of air before resuming her own attacks. Leave it to Beast Boy to come swooping in and save her from impending doom.

Soon all the men who had attended this secret meeting where sprawled on the hard wooded floor unconscious. Flying down to the table, Starfire grabbed the briefcase and brought it close to her. Dubson was the only one left standing as he slowly shuffled himself toward the table. He let his eyes wander from Titan to Titan who had effortlessly defeated his many colleagues. He swallowed the lump in his throat, gripped the edges of the table and set his eyes on the darkly garbed man who advanced toward him, domino mask hiding his identity from the world and two short rods in each hand. Dubson let a smug smile grace his lips as he calmly steadied himself and fixed his posture to be more presentable to the tall man.

"We simply must stop meeting like this. Don't ya agree? Mr. Nightwing?"

The Titans came to stand side by side as their fierce leader stopped to glare at Dubson, gripping his weapons tighter in his hands. Gone were the days when he was the Boy Wonder named Robin, now donning a more slick black and blue battle suit that formed perfectly around the muscles that have developed gracefully on his body over the years. His team mates framed around Dubson as he continued to leer at the man who had been eluding him for months. To Nightwing, months without a capture was like pure mind numbing torture. Something his friends knew all too well.

"Don't worry," Nightwing began. "Once you're behind bars, you wont ever have to see me again." His voice was deep and rough with contempt. The little voice in the back of his head that was telling him to beat the living hell out of this man and wipe that smug look off his face was beginning to ring in his ears. So with all the will power he possessed, he managed to silence that voice and allow reason to guide his judgment. At the corner of his eye Starfire hovered to the left of him, briefcase in hand. They got the goods, now to get the man.

"Well that sounds peachy, loads of fun even. But I'm afraid my schedule is jam packed, no time for the big house. We'll have to take a rain check, son." Ever the self absorbed business man that Dubson was, he played off this situation he found himself in as nothing but a greet and go. He needed to make his escape and he needed to make it FAST. That helicopter wasn't going to wait forever for him.

"Not happening scam man. We're taking you in now." Cyborg positioned himself next to Nightwing, aiming his arm cannon at Dubson. The power hissed in his weapon, ready to attack if necessary. The Titans knew Dubson was a man who always carried an ace up his sleeve. They had to be on their toes.

"Well that's a damn shame. I do hate to disappoint the many investors I had planned to meet." Clicking his shoes together and folding his hands behind his back, Dubson allowed a sly grin to cross his face as the Titans drew closer. "However, it seems that the only ones who will be disappointed is ya'll." With a flick of his wrist, Dubson sent what appeared to be a small round ball up into the air where Starfire was and quickly shielded his eyes as the tiny device exploded in a brilliant flash of light and smoke.

The sudden impact of the explosion managed to stun Starfire and the others long enough for Dubson, in an amazing feat for a man his age, to jump onto the table and launch himself toward Starfire and dealt her a swift kick to the stomach. Yelling in pain, Starfire fell to the ground losing her grip on the briefcase which Dubson quickly snatched up. With prize in hand, Dubson made a hasty retreat to the doors, jumping over the fallen bodies of the guards who Beast Boy and Cyborg took out earlier.

Shaking his head to clear the white haze from his eyes, Nighwing caught the fleeing Dubson with brief case in hand as he dashed through the doors. Cursing under his breath, he knelt down to Starfire and helped her off the floor. Looking over his shoulders he saw the others had recovered, although it took a bit of stumbling and bumping into Cyborg before Beast Boy could clear his vision.

"Go after him. He'll try to blend in with the crowd to lose us. Don't raise any suspicions with the guests that will tip us off, blend in as well. Keep him in this building." Nightwing ordered. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy nodded in agreement and ran out the door in pursuit of Dubson. He looked over to Starfire who had a crestfallen look upon her face, rubbing her hands together as she silently chastised herself.

"Forgive me. If it were not for my incompetence-" She began before Nightwing cut her off with a hand over her own.

"It's not your fault. That sneaky bastard was just waiting for a good moment to catch us off guard." Still unsure with herself, Nightwing guided her out the door with him in an attempt to catch up with the others. "We'll get him Star, one way or another. Keep your head up." With a smile gracing his lips, Starfire's spirits lifted as she returned the gesture and took to the air. The two raced down the hall in hope of catching Dubson before he made his escape.

* * *

><p>The number of people had increased during their time confronting Dubson, and it would only get bigger as the night went on. The almost deafening noise of slot machines and the people who played them was pounding in Raven's mind as she tried to maneuver herself through the throng of gamblers. Besides the noise, the overwhelming smell of food and liquor wafted in the air creating a thick shroud which Raven found hard to navigate through. This was seriously not a place Raven wished to find herself in. Putting her thoughts aside and bringing her cloak to wrap tighter around her, as she found to her utter horror the many wandering pervish eyes of the men here, she pushed ahead and kept her eyes peeled for Dubson.<p>

_Elsewhere_

Keeping a low profile was the least of Beast Boy's concerns. He was green for gods sake. Not like there wasn't a single person in this place who wouldn't stare at him. There was a woman staring at him right now. Whispering to the man she was with. There was another at a slot machine taking turns pulling the handle and sneaking peeks at him. Sometimes he let himself think it was because of his good looks and not the color of his skin. Not letting the horde of onlookers deter him from his mission, Beast Boy calmly made his way into the heart of the casino hoping Dubson would show his creepy handlebar mustached face. There was just no way that thing was real. Handlebar mustaches where so 1880s. Or like, Clint Eastwood cowboy movies old. Whatever, it was creepy. He shifted his gaze to the far left of him where Cyborg was garnering as much attention as he was. Both gave signals to each other indicating that their search so far was a bust. The idea of not finding Dubson before he got away lingered at the top of his head like a boulder, waiting to be dropped on him if he failed to find the jerk. Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy pushed on until he came across a large area of the casino that was almost devoid of life. To his left was an impressive looking stage where a jazz band played away at their instruments. The saxophones wailed, the cellos strummed, and the guy with the creepy handlebar mustache was making a call-

Eyes going wide and teeth clamping together to hold back his gasp, Beast Boy reached for his communicator to signal the rest of his team. He slowly made his way back into the crowd of people before Dubson could see him. With eyes glued to the man, Beast Boy radioed his teammates, hoping they where close by.

"Guys, it's Beast Boy. I totally have the creep on sight!"

In a different part of the casino, Raven held her communicator close, surveying the area in search of the green man. This casino was just too big, such a huge waste of space.

"Where are you Beast Boy?" She heard Nightwing speak from the device. His voice, although she knew she could hear a smidgen of urgency, kept its calm demeanor as he and the others waited for a reply.

"It's a huge area. You can't miss it. There's almost no people here. I'm sure I'm somewhere near the very center. There's a stage and a band playing. Just fallow the music!" Raven had to roll her eyes at Beast Boy's complete lack of direction, but had long ago accepted that aspect of Beast Boy's charm. She examined her current location and listened for any kind of music playing. There was certainly enough commotion going on that she could mistake for music, of which Raven was almost a complete 'noob' at as Beast Boy kindly put it. Sprinting away from that area, she came to stop at a large fountain that sported many beautiful statues spouting water. It was then that she heard it through the soft droplets of the streaming water. The light romantic sounds of a saxophone belting out an almost heart breaking melody from somewhere across the fountain. That had to be where Beast Boy was giving his location. Bringing out her communicator, she spoke for Beast Boy to hear.

"I'm on my way. Is he still there?"

Beast Boy slowly made his way to Dubson, pushing through people as to keep his presence unknown. He quickened his approach, however, as he saw Dubson begin to walk away.

"Yeah, but not for long. That call he made was probably his getaway. You guys need to hurry and get your asses over here!"

With her device still in hand, Raven hastened her jog to a sprint dodging people left and right. She soon caught sight of Nightwing and Starfire coming from her left. Nightwing making a mad dash for his goal as Starfire lingered behind him. To her right, Cyborg also tried to navigate through people who simply would not get out of the way.

"B, you still see him?" Cyborg said to his communicator, coming to run beside Raven as a large stage and jazz band could be seen.

"Yeah! Hold on, I'm gonna- _agh!" _Beast Boy's startled yelp had the two running faster. Had he been caught? The scuffling sound coming from the other side indicated so. Even though Raven was a master at hiding her emotions, she couldn't help the sudden jolt to her heart at hearing Beast Boy's cry.

"B! What happened? Hey! Dammit, hope nothing happened to him." Cyborg's face twisted into concern, trying to keep his mind clear of all the negative things that could have befallen his best friend.

All thoughts where pushed aside though, when Beast Boy came hurdling towards them. He slammed into Cyborg with enough force to send them both crashing to the ground, grunting from pain. This caused a group of people to form around them, having seen the green changeling flying through the air. They murmured to one another in bewilderment with their own interpretations of what happened. Raven ignored their questions, kneeling down to help Beast Boy up by his arm allowing Cyborg to pick himself up. She could have sworn she saw stars in Beast Boy's eyes as he rubbed his head and tried to steady himself.

"_Ugh, _wipe out..."

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Raven steadied the swaying Beast Boy with hands on his chest and back.

Before he could answer, the familiar sound of shots could be heard, frightening the many people who had gathered to gawk at the three Titans. Screams resonated from everywhere as more shots rang out. Things began to spiral out of control in a matter of seconds as people tried desperately to run away from the gunfire. Glasses were broken, coins clattered to the ground, and tables had been overturned. The three Titans tried in vein to push themselves through the onslaught of hysteria before them. They were shoved and tossed around like rag dolls, all attempts at calming everyone down was for naught. Now that everything had deteriorated and the risk of being caught no longer applied, Raven motioned for the two men to take to the sky. Beast Boy transformed himself into a Pterodactyl, grabbing Cyborgs shoulders as he followed behind Raven. Their plans to fly the rest of the way to the clearing was cut short when bullets came soaring right at them. They quickly landed behind a few slot machines and peered around them to see the situation up front.

Nightwing and Starfire were confronted by Dubson and four to five armed men, guns pointed right at them. Raven could feel the rage emitting from Nightwing as he was left with no choice but to remain motionless, acting as a shield for Starfire in a selfless act to protect her. The screams of the many guests began to dwindle as they made their escape. Soon it was just the Titans, Dubson and his gunmen. Things did not look good. Nightwing and Starfire where caught with guns pointed at their heads while Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were forced to keep themselves hidden. They needed a plan. How could they save their friends without putting their own lives in danger? A wave of frustration crashed around Raven as she desperately searched through her head for a plan. The feel of Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, mustache had some friends out here waiting for him. When I tried getting closer, one of them grabbed me from behind. Guess I stick out too much." Beast Boy chuckled at himself, shifting a bit as he brought himself closer to Raven. It was nothing that should have startled her, but the sudden feel of him behind her and the slightly intoxicating smell of his body wash made her forget where she was, if only for a second. Keep focused, push those thoughts aside. Now was _NOT_ the time to be thinking of _THAT_.

"Keep your voice down B, we don't want to give ourselves away." Nudging Beast Boy to the side a bit, Cyborg leaned himself closer in order to catch the ongoing conversation between Dubson and Nightwing. He shook his head, knowing full well that Nightwing's temper could only be held back for so long. That was one of the things about the man that should never be tested. To Cyborg, the scene before him was like a bull fight, with Dubson as the matador and Nightwing the bull. Any moment he could charge unless something was done. "I might have a plan, but it's a little risky. Ya'll in?" Beast Boy and Raven gave Cyborg curious looks before shaking their heads. There was no time for compromises.

* * *

><p>"Well, we seem to always find ourselves at this conclusion don't we, son? Me with the goods and ready to hit the hay, and ya'll red in the face with smoke puffing out of ya ears." Dubson laughed along with his gunmen. The briefcase he held was in plain sight for Nightwing and Starfire to see, but if they even dared a step, they risked a bullet to the brain. Gritting his teeth tightly together to prevent the growl from escaping his mouth, Nightiwing held what little patience he had left for this man as tightly as he could before he threw his and Starfire's life to the wind. He could feel her behind him, peeking over his shoulder and holding on to his arm as a way to keep him calm and offer her support, which he greatly appreciated. Having a greater hold on his temper, he began to wonder where the rest of his team where. He had seen them coming, but when the guns went off they had disappeared. He was confident in saying that they where close by, and if they had devised a plan he hoped they would spring it very soon. Until then, he had to keep Dubson distracted.<p>

"Yeah, because running away with your tail tucked between your legs is all you're really good at doing." Nightwing enjoyed the scowl that crossed over Dubson's face and enjoyed the red that painted on him even more. Despite the air of arrogant confidence that Dubson displayed, he had an even harder time than Nightwing at controlling his own temper.

"Yes! Only cowards choose to flee!" Starfire took her own jab at the man as he turned even redder.

"I would think ya'll would know how to keep the mute button on hold, 'specially when I've got men ready to pop a cap in ya." Dubson motioned for his men to step closer to the two Titans, guns still pointed at them. They were willing and ready to blow them away. It was because of them that they weren't getting nearly as much money as they were going to get due to the lack of investors. This was their chance to get back at them for that.

"If you wish to frighten us, your attempts thus far are proving to be most futile." The brilliant green of Starfire's eyes shown with a mischievous sparkle as she made another sly remark at Dubson who growled and turned red yet again. Nightwing let a grin stretch across his lips at hearing her. He certainly loved that bold, daring side of her. He found it both admirable and alluring.

"Now I've had just about enough of your mouth, girl! I'll teach ya'll to mess with Malcolm Q. Dubson! Boys! Have at them!" Dubson pointed a boney finger at the two Titans which gave his men the signal to shoot.

Nightwing was prepared to cover Starfire and try to roll them both out of the way, but it was no longer needed when a small green monkey jumped from somewhere high above and landed on top of Dubson's head. The man let out a yell as the monkey screeched and pulled at his hair. Startled, the gunmen looked to see what had happened and were caught off guard by a swirl of black spheres consuming their guns and breaking them apart. They yelped and in their confusion failed to see the on coming blast of Cyborg's canon as it came within inches of singeing their feet off. Raven phased from the floor in a black portal and captured the gunmen in her powers. The monkey jumped into the air and transformed back into the human form of Beast Boy. As he came back down he let his fist collide with the side of Dubson's face, sending him crashing to the ground with a pained growl. Dusting his hands together, Beast Boy rejoined his friends who had subdued the gunmen who now lay on the floor unconscious.

"Nice work guys. I was actually starting to sweat." Nightwing gave Cyborg a pat on the back who replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, we saw you starting to get all nervous. We wanted to wait for the right time." Starfire launched herself at Cyborg, giving him her signature bear hug, thanking him and the others for saving them.

Looking around the now barren casino, Raven took in the amount of damage that had befallen the once boisterous establishment. The only area that seemed to take the most damage was the stage area and dance floor where they were currently situated. Bullet holes riddles the floor and walls, chipping away at the marble and plaster. Some unfortunate game tables had also been hit with a string of bullets as they stood splintered with game pieces littering the floor. Cards, chips, and a roulette table lay scattered. Despite it all, the repairs that would need to be made before this place was back in business were minimal at best. Surely the owner had money to dish out. Raven brought her hood down from over her head and let out a relieved sigh. Everything turned out ok. Her friends were safe, the casino, although a bit torn up, stood standing, and Dubson would now be put away for his crimes. Crimes that still left a few holes that needed to be filled. For the past few months, he had been involved in a number of scams that claimed over millions of dollars from unsuspecting victims who had hoped they could cash in big time on his investments. But It was still unclear on what exactly it was that he was investing in. The briefcase he tried so hard in escaping with was what they believed held the answers to their questions. His big investment.

Raven turned to the spot that Beast Boy had left Dubson, only to find that he and the briefcase were gone. She let a gasp escape through her lips as she quickly turned to her friends.

"Nightwing!" The others stopped their conversation to stare curiously at the empath who looked to be in a slight panic. "Dubson's gone!"

Silence over came the Titans when they heard the sound of something rolling towards them. It was a tiny sound, but spoke volumes to the experienced Nightwing who had been trained to pick up on the little things that could do the most damage. He frantically ordered his team to move away, and from the corner of his eye, caught Dubson with a wide grin on his face and a cylinder device in his hand. He couldn't move fast enough.

"Another day Titans." With that, Dubson pressed his thumb down on the device. In a blinding flash of light, the small round ball exploded the ground the Titans unfortunately found themselves standing on in a devastating amount of power. Despite the hard marble floors, they could not hold together from the explosion and soon burst into chunks creating a large crater which debris quickly fell into. The glass dome on the ceiling that allowed the night sky to shown through broke away as a helicopter hovered above and a rope ladder was thrown down. Having been far enough away, Dubson ran to the ladder and latched on, briefcase in hand. Slowly being lifted he looked down at the smoke and dust satisfied with the results his little bomb left behind.

Hanging from a grappling hook attached to the jagged edges of the crater, Nightwing looked up at the retreating form with a pool of red clouding his vision. Starfire flew up from the dark hole with Cyborg held hand in hand. Both seemed frazzled but alright. Beast Boy managed to grab a hold on a busted pipe as he dangled below the crater, his free arm wrapped tightly around Raven's waist. They swayed from the momentum of their fall, and with only being dirtied by dust were fine.

The smoke had cleared, but the red in Nightwing's eyes didn't. Dubson was just inches away from leaving through the dome. In a last attempt at foiling his plans, Nightwing reached for a birdarang and with as much strength as he could muster threw the weapon up high with a yell.

"_Dubson!_"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The birdarang soared through the air with a hiss, the sharp details of the blade glistened in the light as it tried valiantly to make contact with its target. Nightwing only wished it was him and his fist that was making its way to the man. The blade would have made direct contact to the rope, cutting its attachment to the helicopter if it were not for the quick thinking of Dubson who lifted the case in time for the lock to be hit instead. This would both be a blessing and a curse as this resulted in the case opening, releasing its contents as they began to plummet to the ground. Nightwing saw the items fall. He saw as Dubson made a daring reach for one of the items before it fell too far away from him. He saw the other item continue its decent as it fell past him and into the darkness below. He saw the furious look upon the mans face as he looked up and watched him finally fly away with the other item in hand. He also saw something slip out of the front pocket of his coat and float gently down to land in Cyborg's opened hand as he reached out for it. Silence once again over came them.

* * *

><p>As the Titans pulled themselves out of the crater after a while spent searching for the item that fell out of the case, which they miraculously found as it did not fall all the way down, they gathered on the roof top to gaze at the police cars and ambulances as they rounded the casino. Starfire stood by Nightwing's side as he kept his eyes to the sky, calculating the direction the helicopter might have gone. The wind swept through the team, biting at them with it's cold teeth as the night continued its dark vigil. Cyborg shown his shoulder light on the small device in his hands, discovering that it was the clear plastic piece with the many wires they now held in their possession. But only having half of what they needed did not set well with Nightwing. Not at all.<p>

"Well, whatever this thing is I'm sure Dubson won't be able to get much use out of the other one. Since they came together, they must work together." Cyborg turned toward Nightwing hoping this bit of information would pacify him for the time being. He only received a slight nod from his leader as he kept his back turned on him. Starfire knew how frustrated her leader must feel at once again having Dubson slip through his fingers. With eyes that shown with comfort, she brought her hand to rest on his back which Nightwing leaned into.

"Take heart Richard. As you said before, one way or another we shale prevail and capture him. Do not allow doubt to cloud your hope." Starfire's presence alone always seemed to draw his strength back in when it seemed to seep away from him. Over the years of knowing the beautiful alien girl, now a young woman, he had come to rely on her support and love to hold him up when situations like this wanted to bring him down. Reinvigorated, Nightwing turned to face the others as they examined the item that had slipped from Dubson's pocket. Coming to stand by Cyborgs side, he saw what looked to be a business card embroidered with a gold trimming and very feminine writing. On the top left corner was a silver like design that had the shape of a rose with vines and thorns wrapped around it. The writing spoke of an establishment that could possibly hold ties to his man and felt that he would be seeing Dubson again very soon.

"So, what is it?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, peering down at the card Cyborg held. Raven stepped away from him, still recovering from his strong hold on her from earlier that had her heart beating. Reaching over to take the card in his hands, Nightwing ran his fingers over the pressed letters and gave Beast Boy a serious stare.

"Our next lead."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors End Note:<strong> And that's the first chapter. Whew! I didn't think it would turn out this way, but I'm happy with it so far. Also as a heads up, I'm going to be naming the chapters after well known jazz songs since that's what I hear when writing for this story. Since Rae and Star will be attending a pretty high class society, what else would you hear? This chapter is named after Dizzy Gillespie's popular song of the same name. Tell me what you guys think and look forward to the next chapter!


	2. In a Sentimental Mood

**Authors Note:** I can't say for sure how often I will update chapters. It's turning out to be a long process since I usually write early in the morning/late at night and write for about an hour a day. I don't want to give you all a schedule, like if I would say updating once every week. Because who's to say I might not finish by that week? But I will try to keep up the pace. I do have a lot of free time...which I don't use very wisely (jumps out a window) Also, please check out my profile page to see my News Board for any information I may need to discuss. Be it about the story itself or anything important.

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: In a Sentimental Mood<span>

Two days passed since the Titans had their confrontation with Dubson, and everything was surprisingly quiet. Not peacefully quiet as Beast Boy lived in the tower too, but just a normal kind of respectful quiet. One would expect Nightwing to be completely hell bent on finding Dubson, not resting for a second, surveying their computers for updates, scoring the city for any traces, no stone left unturned. It seemed the time he spent as a young teen restlessly searching for Slade, his greatest foe, has taught him to not hold such unhealthy obsessions for someone as it has shown to wield cataclysmic results. Something he still has great trouble forgiving himself with. Now his once obsessive streak has dwindled down to tactical waiting. Although some things are hard to kill, and patience _truly_ is a virtue. Nightwing currently stood in front of the common rooms wide computer, standing perfectly still with his chin resting on his thumb and pointer finger staring thoughtfully at the screen. His teammates were just thankful he wasn't stomping around in a rage going on about how useless he was, or how he could let this one get away. Yes, it seems time has been very good to him. Thanks also went out to Starfire for being the pillar of strength he needed to help calm his rattled nerves.

As Nightwing had himself situated at the computer, the others went about the room doing their own things that amused them. Cyborg was in the process of making himself a king of a ham sandwich that towered about three inches and would most likely be devoured within two bites. Beast Boy recoiled from the meaty morsel and sat himself on the couch with a hand held game in his clutches. He twisted around in his seat too engrossed in his game to remain still. His slight curses at the brain eating zombie with the pitch fork was highly distracting to Raven who sat next to him trying to lose herself in the romance novel she was attempting to read. She sighed, crossed and uncrossed her legs to keep the blood pumping through them.

She looked behind her to see Starfire twirling around with a much plump Silkie cooing and cradling the little pink grub in her arms. Raven let a slight grumble escape her lips as she had caught sight of Starfire's light purple panties as she did a back flip in the air. She truly did adore the sweet alien girl, but could not to this day comprehend her complete disregard for her own modesty. How many times had Starfire just sauntered out of her room in her towel after a shower and amongst her friends without realizing the effects she had on the men? Too damn many. Oh, Nightwing quite enjoyed it, of that much she was certain. He could try and hide it with a cough, but Raven knew. Cyborg would freeze where he was and just _stare, _while Beast Boy would howl like a wolf with the most stupidest grin on his face.

It was when Beast Boy would stare that her aggravation would grow far worse. How stupid it was. The first time she felt it she had to excuse herself to gather her emotions. How utterly stupid. Raven instinctively brought her book up to her face as she sneaked glances at the green changeling. When was it that things began to change? When did _she_ begin to change? Over the years the two had formed a close bond, closer than it had been in the beginning of their friendship. It was hard to even picture herself those years ago when she and Beast Boy were not even close at all. She constantly threw insult after insult at him when all he ever wanted to do was bring a smile on her face. It was because of his heartfelt attempts to get her to open up to him that she started to allow him into her life. Things were still rocky, but they were getting somewhere. Even when she was at her most lowest where she thought all she could ever feel was alone, he always tried his best to bring her out of her self loathing by being what she's never really had before. A friend.

"_You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

Yup. There it was. That's when it started to happen. That's when his looks started to send a flutter of butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach. That's when his smiles started to make her cheeks burn with a fiery red. That's when the close proximity of his body near hers sent her entire nervous system into maximum overdrive.

It was so frustrating to Raven. Especially when she knew she could never allow anything between them to go across the imaginary line she kept set up in her mind. Not that Beast Boy felt any kind of mutual feelings to cross over that line with her. At least he never really displayed any kind of evidence to the contrary. Maybe it was better that way. Things were perfect just the way they are. Why ruin it? All she had to do was keep her longing for him a secret and all would be right with the world.

"Raven? Raven. Hey, Rae!" Raven blinked, snapping to attention at the sound of her name. She had to hold back the gasp that almost escaped her mouth and calm the beating of her heart at the sudden view of Beast Boy within inches of her face. She leaned away and brought her knees together to avoid anyone from taking a peak at her own panties. She had long ago ditched the leotard for a more, elegant form fitting piece that hugged her body in a tube like, long sleeved dress that came to her mid thigh. It made her feel and look more...womanly. Not that she cared if she didn't feel or look more womanly. It was just a stupid outfit after all.

"What?" She pushed at his chest to create some distance between them as he had moved toward her again. Keeping her voice low without a hint of the surprise she felt, she lowered her book and glared at his cheeky grin.

"You looked kinda spacy there for a moment. Getting swept away by Fabio?" He tried to peer into her book by bringing it down with his finger, but yelped and pulled it away when she slammed it shut. "Or lost at sea with Captain Ahab?"

"So you read the book I recommended?" Recently she had encouraged Beast Boy to pick up an actual book to read rather than flip through comics. He was willing as long as she tried to read his Japanese comics, or _Manga_ as he strongly emphasized to her. But it was hard to engross herself in those books since all they consisted of was violence, bad humor, and huge amounts of overly sexy women. She just realized why he liked them so much.

"Yeah, but I kinda had to stop when that captain shot his harpoon at that poor whale. What a dick." He suddenly began to laugh which made Raven tingle all over from how deep and soulful it sounded. "Get it? Dick, Moby Dick? I'm too good!" He nudged her shoulder with his hand and she just couldn't help the faint smile from forming on her lips as she shook her head and opened her book to continue reading.

"What form of merriment goes on here?" Starfire flew around the couch to face them, Silkie still in her hands. She placed him on the floor where he squirmed about, rolling to caress himself on her shoe.

"Just geek talk." Beast Boy knelt down to tickle Silkie's back which earned him a squishy giggle from the little grub. "I was telling Raven about the book she lent me."

"Oh! Have you read the tale of a young human girl who ventured to an odd universe filled with equally odd beings by traversing through a hole? She cried herself a river of tears, was guest to a mad party, and was threatened to be beheaded!" The amazement in Starfire's voice almost made Raven want to laugh, which was also caused by the scrunched up bewildered face of Beast Boy.

"Uhhh..."

"She means Alice in Wonderland, and before you ask it's not the same as the movie." Raven rolled her eyes at the sheepish grin on Beast Boy's lips, his fangs visible for her to see.

This sense of peace within the tower felt very comforting. Everything was wonderful in Raven's eyes. The warm presence of Starfire and Beast Boy helped keep her mind at ease. Their joyous laughs and easy conversations were, for once, very welcomed. If she had been asked years ago if she enjoyed the company of her friends, she would have very bluntly said no. How time changes people. She cherished her friends above all other things. It was still hard to express or even show her feelings for obvious reasons, but she took comfort in knowing that her friends knew how she felt for them.

As Starfire discussed another book to Beast Boy, Raven took in the many changes that the two have gone through. Starfire had bloomed into the beautiful princess that she was. She had grown another foot and her body had formed into a perfect curvy figure. Her outfit hadn't changed much. Her skirt was a bit shorter, she left the thigh high boots for more classy looking heels that came to her ankles so that more of her legs could be shown. Her top cut into a v-neck showing a decent amount of cleavage. Her hair was cut shorter, about mid arm length and had lovely waves and curls. Most of her hair had been swept to the left side of her head, tickling her chin and eye lashes. She radiated true beauty and had many men breaking their necks to look at her. Raven caught one man looking at Starfire right now from over his shoulder but quickly snapped it back to the computer screen when Cyborg said something to him. As if he had any reason to hide his feelings anymore, that dumb lovesick fool.

Another deep laugh rang out from Beast Boy and again that tingling feeling ran across her body. How could she _not_ have seen the changes in him? He had shot up in height these last few years, leaving her with the title of shortest member of the team. She now came to about his mid chest. His muscles had become more defined, although not as big as Nightwing's or Cyborg's, which was just fine. He too lost his old uniform for a tight red and white exercise shirt that showed off his back, chest, and arm muscles in a stunning display of his workout sessions. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about that. He also wore a pair of tan khaki shorts and red sneakers. His hair had grown out a bit, some of it kissing the back of his neck and framing his face. But it was still as spiky as ever. He was still that goofy, dumb, sweet Beast Boy she had come...to lo-care for.

"So, have you found anything new with our guy?" The food in Cyborg's mouth muffled his voice as he chewed the last of his sandwich and addressed Nightwing. "You've been standing there for so long, something must have come up."

Starfire and Beast Boy diverged their attention to Nightwing and Cyborg, leaving Raven to steady her thoughts. She was treading on dangerous ground there. With an intake of air, she saved her place in her book and followed to where her friends were gathered.

"I was able to track down the place described on this business card, but I'm at a lost for making any kind of connection to Dubson and here." The frustrated confusion radiated off of their leader in waves, tempting Raven to cautiously request that he take a break from all the work he has put in so far. As if sensing her discomfort, Nightwing looked over to her and immediately regained his composure, uncrossing his arms from his chest and offering her a smile. "Sorry guys, guess I'm just letting him get under my skin." His words were halfhearted but tried to sound confident and strong. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture as he returned his gaze at the large computer screen.

Raven's eyes scanned over the many window's opened on the screen, each one providing her with a picture or article of a place she has never seen before. It was breath taking, truly a sight to behold. The pictures offered her eyes a view of a proudly tall building, white in color and radiant. Pillars in an equal shade of white held at each side of the building creating a path that lead to a cobblestone walkway adorned with flowered archways. Surrounding the building was a lush yard of green bushes, blooming flowers in purple and blue and willow trees on each side of the gateway. She wondered where such a place could be, if not in dreams only.

Beast Boy whistled at the impressive picture wriggling his eyebrows up and down. "Snazzy looking place. I can totally see Dubson crashing at a place like this."

"It's not so much that I can't see the man in a place like this, it's why he _would_ that I can't understand." Clicking on a different window, Nightwing brought up an article that had a similar looking picture to the first. His eyes came back to look at his team, lingering a few times on Starfire and Raven.

"What do you mean?" Said Cyborg.

It was as if question mark after question mark hovered over every ones heads. The more they involved themselves with Dubson and his endeavors, the more they were left with unanswered questions that sent them spiraling into the realms of frustration. The small chip with the circuits they had retrieved from the casino was currently in a vault for safe keeping until they discovered more about it. The others can see that Nightwing could only hold on to his thin thread of patience for much longer before it snapped.

"Well, this isn't the kind of place that's really opened to men. As a matter of fact, men aren't allowed in there. Unless it's for special occasions." The corners of Nightwing's mouth curved down from the tartness of his own words as if he could taste the bitterness that fumed from the pictures on the screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other curious stares, their eyebrows arching up in question. Starfire's face was also confused as she tried to process everything that she had heard. The only one who seemed to understand the situation was Raven. Although she, like Nightwing, could not piece together the affiliation that Dubson had with this place.

"Uh...you've lost us Nighty." The glare Nightwing gave Beast Boy for the unwanted nickname went over the changelings head as he came to stand beside his leader. He mimicked his leaders earlier pose by bringing his thumb and pointer finger to rest on his chin, his stare as serious as he could make it without busting out into laughs. He quickly dropped his posture due to the icy feeling of impending doom radiating off of Nightwing, his eyes telling Beast Boy to start getting serious REALLY fast. He chuckled and made his way back in between Cyborg and Raven, both giving him equally disapproving scowls. All he could offer was a weak smile.

"Smooth one, man." Said Cyborg shaking his head.

"Just trying to warm things up. God, it felt like Antarctica in here." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Raven who looked up at him with her arms crossed.

"Tell me, what sort of establishment shuns males away? Do they not see fit to include all sexes?" Starfire, with hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side and looked at Nightwing with those piercing green eyes that, on any other occasion, sent him melting into a puddle on the floor.

"To put it simply, Starfire, it's a society only meant for women. No men allowed. I haven't come across many places like this, which makes me wonder why Dubson has." The sudden sight of birds outside caught Nightwing's attention, which then alerted him to the setting sun slowly sinking down the horizon. Beautiful hues of yellow, orange, and red smeared across the sky and shimmered on the waters surface. It was getting late. The time sure did pass by quick as he had stood in front of the computer the entire afternoon. Sighing and running his fingers through his wispy hair, Nightwing began to close the windows and initiate the shut down on the computer.

"Hmph, maybe he secretly dresses up like a woman, an ugly one at that, and mingles in to see if he can kidnap an unassuming victim. That sneaky bastard." A somewhat cartoony vision entered Beast Boy's mind as it conjured up images of Dubson in a dress, stuffing a poor lady in a bag and making off with her in the dead of night. He nodded as if in agreement with his idea, earning him a smack behind the head by Cyborg. "What the hell!"

"Man, you think of the craziest ideas. Besides, his mustache would have given him away." Beast Boy gingerly rubbed the back of his head, hoping Cyborg didn't leave an indent.

"So what do you want to do about this Nightwing? You spent half of the day glued to the computer. Something must have come to your mind." Raven nudged Beast Boy aside as he went on with his farfetched ideas, bringing her cloak to wrap around her from the chill that leaked through the large bay windows. Winter was creeping much closer.

"I've thought of a few ideas, but I'm not all too sure about them. The last thing I want to do is go in there, guns blazing, without a proper plan. I still haven't figured out Dubson's attachment to this place and it's starting to piss me off." Nightwing inhaled through his nose, trying to rid that last blurt from his thoughts.

"I'm telling you dude, he's eyeballing a couple of ladies." Out of reflex, Beast Boy ducked from the smack behind his head that thankfully never came.

"Perhaps he has acquaintance's there. Some one he could be plotting with." Starfire threw her own two cents on the matter.

"Could be. But I have this feeling there could be more to it than that." Walking over to the couch, Nightwing took a seat leaning his elbows on his knees and bridging his fingers together to rest his head against. Once again going into deep thought. Starfire joined him and tried to console his troubled mind by rubbing his arm with her hands, offering some of her warmth.

"Hey, we'll figure this out. Just don't get all bent out of shape." Cyborg patted his leaders arm, giving him a sideways smile which Nightwing returned in kind.

"Yeah, and if you can't think of anything else, you could always send Star and Rae out there to investigate!" Beast Boy threw his head back as he laughed, leaning his arm a bit on Raven who went rigid from his touch. His laugh and his presence, it was too much at once. Her emotions slipped and her powers enclosed around Beast Boy, sending him hurtling back into the couch barely missing Starfire and Nightwing by an inch. His girly yell alerted them just in time to move out of the way. "Or, you know. Y-you could send r-robots...ugh." He slumped down on the cushions as the others turned to look at Raven. She quickly threw her hood over her head and walked to the sliding doors.

"Sorry Beast Boy." She muttered out before making her escape. Starfire peered down at the dizzy changeling with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face.

"The _Clorbag _lives yet again. When will you learn not to push on ones buttons?" Throwing her head back, Starfire walked away to search for a light snack.

"Hate to say you had that coming, but you had that coming." Nightwing went to join Starfire, hoping to have a conversation with the princess that would take his mind off things.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear the stars from dancing around his vision. Cyborg chuckled at his foolish best friend's appearance, for when he was thrown in the air one of his shoes came off and landed on the table. Silkie was trying to crawl into it if it were not for his pudgy frame.

"Was it something I said?" Beast Boy looked around the room for the empath,, a crestfallen expression on his face.

"It's always something you say that gets on her nerves." Cyborg offered Beast Boy his hand and helped him off the couch and on to his feet. "You know, lately she's been a little jumpy around you. You do something to her?"

As if Cyborg's words carried a weight of their own, they settled against Beast Boy's chest causing him to stagger a bit, his expression changing to that of out right disbelief. But what if he _had_ done something and was completely ignorant of it? He was all too familiar with how any little thing could anger Raven, and even more familiar with how she never explained what it was that had set her off in the first place, opting to keep her reasoning bottled up. Especially when it concerned him. Sure he and Raven have jumped over many hurdles in their friendship and was even happy, no _ecstatic, _at how much closer they've become. But there were still times where he had either said or done something that earned him a glare, shove, or as it seems, thrown across the room, from the introverted woman. More often than not he was stepping on her toes, and it was now starting to worry him. Was this a sign indicating that their friendship was once again going back into the dark hole it climbed up from?

"I-I don't _think_ I did anything. I know what you mean though. Uh...maybe I should try talking to her. Or write her a letter?" Beast Boy's insecurity got the best of him as he faltered with his words. There was no greater feat than trying to apologize to someone. Especially if that someone was Raven.

"Yeah, good luck with that B.B. Who knows, maybe you'll find out that she has a crush on you." Beast Boy snapped his head back to look at Cyborg. The most serious face he's ever made painted itself on him. Both men stared long and hard at each other, even Silkie stopped what he was doing to look at the two Titans. Just as fast as their stare began, it was broken as they both threw their heads back and laughed as loud as they could. Tears prickled at the edges of Cyborg's eyes as Beast Boy held on to his sides. "Ha ha! Yeah right, like that would ever happen! No offense B.B!" Their laughter dwindled to mere giggles as they collected themselves.

"Good one Cy!" Both men brought out a fist to bump against one another. With his nerves settled, Beast Boy decided that it was best to have a word with the empath. Hopefully he could straighten out whatever was bothering her.

"I'm heading down to the garage. Gotta give my baby a tune up. Catcha later B." Cyborg followed both Nightwing and Starfire out the sliding doors as they too made their exit. Sensing his momma had left, Silkie jumped down from the table and scuttled after her, making incoherent gurgling noises as he also left from the common room.

Beast Boy was left alone to go over his own thoughts. He walked to the table and retrieved his shoe, slipping it back onto his foot. He turned to look at the empty room, somewhat enjoying the light solitude. He sat back down on the couch and allowed what he had hid from Cyborg to come into the forefront of his mind. His smile was replaced with a small frown as he rubbed his arm that had touched Raven not too long ago.

"As if a woman like her would want anything to do with a guy like me." He let out a solemn chuckle as he laid himself down on the couch, thinking he should settle his feelings before he confronted the woman who had set them ablaze. But the fire had been smoldering for a while, and no amount of water could put it out.

* * *

><p>Raven levitated from the floor of her room in the lotus style. Eyes closed, head held high as she took in slow breaths of air. Concentrating as best she could without thinking about Beast Boy and how she threw him into the couch like some kind of psycho. She physically cringed. Sighing to herself she landed her feet on the floor and walked to her bed. She looked around the neatly fixed covers, realizing that something was missing from them. She looked from her bed, to the nightstand, getting on her hands and knees to look around the ground, then back to her bed. Grumbling to herself, the memory of the missing item came to mind. Her book. She had left it in the common room on the table. Rubbing her forehead with her hand, she decided that she would wait a bit before retrieving it as she did not want to face her friends to explain her actions. How could she explain herself when the reasons were even hard for her to understand? Her eye lashes fluttered as she gazed outside her window. The night was now claiming the sky as the oranges and reds gave way to blues and purples. The moon began to shown brighter as she saw the sun wink out of sight from the horizon. Stars began to twinkle above the sky and bellow on the water. The sudden knock on her door jolted her from her gazing and instinctively wrapped her cloak around her. She allowed her powers to light the many candles in her room, illuminating her dark domicile. She walked to her door and gently opened it by only a small portion. The surprise in her eyes were over shadowed by the thumping of her heart as she gazed up at the tall, green figure of Beast Boy and his toothy smile.<p>

"Uh...hey!" His smile grew bigger as he rocked on the balls of his heels, waiting for a reply from the empath.

"Yes?" She said. Opening her door a bit more to see the rest of him. He stopped his rocking and she noticed his hands were held behind his back.

"Oh! I uh...brought this for you. I saw it on the table and thought you might want it back." Bringing his hands out from behind him, she saw that they held her book. The hard cover facing her as he held it out. The warmth from his hands radiated toward her and again she had to resist her emotions. He had come here out of the kindness of his heart despite what had happened to return her book. He didn't need to, but he had thought enough about her to come here. She couldn't believe it. But then again this was Beast Boy. He would have done this for anyone. Hell, if he were asked he would gladly give up the clothes on his back if that would make someone happy. A tiny blush stained her cheeks regardless as she reached out for it and grasped the sides. She tried not to let the slight touch of his fingertips bother her as she lingered for a bit, then slowly pulled the book to her chest.

"Thank you. I appreciate it very much." She didn't want him to suspect anything, so with little effort she looked up to his face and offered him a small smile. His own became bigger thanks to this as he scratched the back of his head. He had all but forgotten what had happened, but the reasoning for it was still a mystery. Part of the reason why he came up here was to talk to her about...well, _them_. She had been acting a bit off and hoped above all hope that he was not the cause of it. He saw the one chance he was going to get leave him as she bid him goodnight and turned to go back into her room. He jumbled his words around, looking for something to call her back. Instead his brain decided to malfunction as he shot his hand out to wrap around her arm.

"Wait!" He yelled out. Raven stopped half way into her room. His large hand on her arm was firm, yet gentle. She turned to see the urgency on his face, as if it were very important that she stay. Being serious was a rare thing for Beast Boy, so when he was, she was always ready to give him her full attention.

Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly released her. Letting his hand slide down her arm and back to his side. That sudden action made her blush return, only it burned twice as red. She prayed he didn't notice.

"Y-yes?" Raven's voice was timid and she mentally cursed herself for seeming so weak. She built up her resolve and straightened her face to show no emotion. Dammit though, she could still feel the burn of her blush.

This was his chance. Beast Boy cleared his throat and tried to relax. Now or never.

"I just...wanted to know uh...what was on your mind." He sounded so unsure of himself. He wanted to feel brave, but it's not like he has ever had the time or experience for this kind of situation. It was nerve racking, palm sweating, pulse pounding fear he was feeling. All because of whatever he had done to her. He needed to say more. He needed her to know that their friendship meant the world to him. Even if, at this moment, he wasn't ready to tell her the whole truth about how he really felt about her. "You've been a little edgy around me lately. If I've done something to upset you, please tell me. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Beast Boy fiddled with his fingers, looking like a child who was just scolded for doing something wrong. He cast his eyes down, eyebrows creased to indicate his worry.

This had caught Raven completely off guard. She stood in front of him still processing his words in her head. She should have seen this coming. She had been to obvious, too rigid around him. She had hoped she wasn't seen acting any different than usual. The others seemed none the wiser, but Beast Boy could see how translucent she was. And now he felt that he was in the wrong. It was _herself_ that made him feel like he had done something. Raven shook her head from side to side. Her violet locks caressing her cheeks as she stepped closer to him. Leaning down to catch his eyes with hers to bring them up. She took in a short breath and held her book closer to try and cover her heart.

"No. You haven't done anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing, Beast Boy. Not you. I-I'm sorry for making you think otherwise, and for throwing you like I did." Raven tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and shifted on her feet. Now she felt like the child, and her blush refused to go away.

Was he hearing right? Did Raven just apologize to him? _The_ Raven? He couldn't believe it. But he was relieved. She had made his fears vanish and he could put his worries behind. But then why was she acting so strange? He wanted to find out and maybe help her if he could. Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair and let a relieved smile grace his lips. Even his eyes lit up.

"Hey, no harm done. I kinda deserved it anyway." He chuckled as Raven twiddled with her fingers. "I'm glad you're not mad at me though. But...uh...well. I don't mean to be nosy but, if it's not me then what's got you all cranky? No offense."

She had hoped it wouldn't lead to this. She was _so_ not ready to have this conversation. Not even close. It was her own fault for these feelings he invoked in her. It was her own fault for letting him worm his way inside her heart as far as she had already allowed him. She turned her head from him, averting her dark blue eyes from his emerald green ones. What could she possibly say to him? The truth would be a mistake.

"I-" She began. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Beast Boy." She looked back up to him, a blank expression on her face. Or so she thought it blank. Beast Boy softened his smile and his eyelids drooped just slightly. She feared that he could see right into her soul, as it seemed that he was getting better at reading her.

"Raven, I want you to know something. If I ever feel like there's something I can't tell anyone else, either because I'm too stubborn or too afraid, I know there's only one person I can go to when I need them." Slowly and carefully he reached his hand out to grab one of hers, prying it away from the book she held so close. Gently he ran his thumb across the back of her hand, not noticing the way her body went still. "I'm looking at her now and I want her to feel the same way. I want her to feel like she can come to me when she needs me. Just as I need her."

Then at that moment, it was like electricity was surging from her hand to the rest of her body making every nerve tingle the more he touched her. Her brain was telling her to pull away and walk back into her room, but her heart told her to stay. That if she moved it would never forgive her. Everything seemed so strange right now. What was that look in his eyes? What was he doing? Why was he saying all the things that she needed to hear that she thought he would never say? She just didn't want to think about the why's anymore. She closed her fingers around his and gathered everything that was locked into her heart to the tip of her tongue. In a wispy voice, she looked up to his equally soft eyes.

"Garfield-"

They both jolted and let go of each other from the beeping and flashing light coming from Beast Boy's belt and Raven's broach. Looking at each other one more time they pulled out their communicators to call their leader.

"I'll call him." Said Beast Boy. He pushed on a button and within seconds was greeted by the masked face of Nightwing. "What's up Nighty?"

The scowl on Nightwing's face was only there for a second before he made it serious again. "I'm calling everyone back to the common room. I know it's getting late but get here now. It's not an emergency, just important."

"Ok. Raven's here with me. We'll be there in a sec." Closing his communicator and putting it in his pocket, Beast Boy looked back to Raven. The sudden interruption of their talk dispelled any confidence Raven had in telling Beast Boy what was really troubling her. He knew what she was about to say was important because she hardly ever called him by his real name. "Uh-"

"We don't want to keep the others waiting." Raven stepped around him and brought her hood up, making a light dash to the common room. Beast Boy watched her cloak sway behind her before fallowing.

"Yeah. God knows how people hate to wait." He mumbled under his breath as he kept a slight distance from her.

* * *

><p>Everyone situated themselves on the couch as Nightwing stood in front of the table. He looked over his team then lingered on Starfire. She nodded her head to him and he returned the gesture.<p>

"Me and Starfire have been talking."

"Oh my god, ya'll are breaking up! I knew it, I knew you would do something to screw this up, man!" Cyborg shot up from the couch and dramatically threw his hands up to the air. His expression was one of utter disappointment mixed with anger.

"What!" Nightwing's professional posture faltered as he gave Cyborg a wide eyed stare, stumbling on his feet and bumping the table with the back of his legs.

"Th-this is not true! We have not broken apart! Is that not correct Richard?" Starfire also shot up from the couch and glided over to Nightwing, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What? No! I mean, we're still together Star. Cyborg!" Glaring at the mechanical man, Nightwing guided Starfire back to the couch and, before walking back to the front, punched Beast Boy on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't do anything!"

"No, but punching _him_ would only hurt _me_." With that, the leader of the Titan's made his way back in front of them.

"That's messed up dude." Beast Boy gave both Cyborg and Nightwing glares as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Now, without anymore misguided interruptions." Nightwing scowled at Cyborg who only shrugged. "I was saying me and Starfire have been talking. We've been going over plans on what to do next with Dubson, and since this woman's society is the only lead we have so far, I've decided it wouldn't do us any harm in taking a closer look at the place."

The others remained quiet for a moment before Beast Boy spoke up. "Well that's great and all, but didn't you say they didn't allow men in their? It's like Paradise Island or something." The uncertainty in Beast Boy's voice were shared by both Cyborg and Raven who shook their heads in agreement.

"That's right. But you're idea from earlier wasn't all that crazy after some time thinking it over. Which is what me and Star were talking about and why we brought you all here.

The smile on Beast Boy's face could have rivaled that of the Joker's, and a sense of apprehension and suspicion rose inside of Raven as her eyes went wide.

"Wait, don't tell me." Beast Boy's voice had a pinch of laughter in it as he leaned over his knees.

"Yup." With eyes shifting between Starfire and Raven, Nightwing flashed the business card out and waved it with his fingers. "Raven, you and Starfire are going undercover."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors End Note:<strong> Things are going to start heating up now. The girls are going to prepare themselves for their mission. Don't worry, I don't plan on rushing Raven and Beast Boy's relationship in this story. With the mission coming underway there won't be time to discuss their feelings. For now. This chapter is named after the song written by Duke Ellington. It's very soft and romantic. I could envision this song playing during Raven and Beast Boy's conversation. Hope this turned out well, leave some reviews if you'd like!


	3. Cast Your Fate to the Wind

**Authors Note:** This chapter, I want to call it one of those "Down Times" before the excitement starts. Yeah, one of those chapters. There's still important info in this chapter that will lead up to things in later ones, so pay attention! I don't know why I had so much trouble finishing this one up. My laziness knows no bounds obviously, I could not sit still long enough to get to writing. So forgive me for the slight wait. I hope this chapter won't be too boring, I think part of the trouble was trying to find the right words to put into what I envisioned seeing.

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Cast Your Fate to the Wind<span>

The dark silence did nothing to quell Raven's concerns for the plans Nightwing had established for both she and Starfire. This was absolutely ludicrous. Beyond anything Raven could of ever conjured up in her own mind. What made it worse was that it wasn't even spawned by her fearless leader. Rather by the green animal morphing man that constantly had her heart pounding at the rate of an early morning jogger. He had meant it as a joke, but low and behold Nightwing had taken the time to actually humor the idea by going along with it. The audacity of it all. The world must be on an awkward tilt that some how made what little sense Nightwing held inside his head dissolve.

Raven lay on her bed, head resting on the pillow as her hair pooled around her. She sighed, laying her hands on her stomach as she went over the many reasons why she had come to hate this mission.

1. Beast Boy thought it up

2. The possibility of her getting gussied up in every kind of way

3. The hoards of snotty, up tight woman she would encounter

4. Her being completely out of her element

This society was like a club right? The only kinds of clubs she's ever seen where in a deck of cards. Well there was that one time years ago when she met that goth boy. But like she said, that was years ago. This club came nowhere near the clubs Beast Boy and Cyborg frequented. She was sure she wouldn't come back reeking of alcohol and stumbling around searching for her equilibrium. She hated those nights when they would come home dead drunk after a "Much needed pick me up after a hard days work." Beast Boy would be twice as annoying and worst of all, he was one of those 'touchy feely' kind of drunks. She made herself scarce, avoiding him as much as possible during his inebriated groping sessions. Poor Starfire.

The clock on the nightstand read 1:54 am. Sleep was being a little bitch tonight, all thanks to the 'Plan That Will End Raven's Sanity.' Growling in frustration, Raven kicked at her blankets until they pooled at her feet. Throwing her legs over the side, she stood up to levitate herself to the center of her room. Assuming the lotus position she hummed her mantra to help ease her rapid thoughts.

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos." She continued this for a few minutes as a gust of wind blew harshly at her windows. Opening her eyes, she saw the window panes shutter by the force of another gust of wind. Arching her eyebrows in a curious manner she stopped her chanting and floated toward her window. The curtains had been closed to help keep some of the cold from seeping through the glass. Despite the enhanced heating system Cyborg had upgraded the tower with, some areas refused to stay warm. Raven's room being one of those areas. She had thought it funny concerning her not so sunny disposition, but it wasn't funny anymore. Again the wind pounded on the windows, this time more fiercely. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Raven couldn't help the slight suspicion of the pounding being something other than wind. When you've been with the Teen Titans long enough to out grow the teen years and have fought a number of villains who held powers that could even control the weather, you come to suspect and look at certain things differently.

Raven now stood in front of her windows, taking a firm hold onto the curtains as her eyes became slits of intimidation. With a quick yank she pulled them apart.

She thought she might see some hideous creature, or a fool who wanted to infiltrate the tower as the Titans slept. She would have been prepared to even see Dubson leering at her wanting to retrieve the device they confiscated. Instead she saw something completely different.

Snow.

It was snowing. A small gasp left Raven's lips as she peered out of her window, hands pressed against the cold glass to see more. It continued to fall down in small clumps. Her breath began to fog up the glass as she was pressed flush against it. Something about snow always touched Raven in a profound way. Be it because of its chilled beauty or the power it possessed to eat all sound and render it mute. But this seemed strange. Blinking away the strain to her eyes as she had been staring at the night sky and falling snow without a wink, Raven pushed away from the window and rubber her numb hands together. The heated fog that formed around her hands left a print showing where her fingers splayed across the glass.

"Is it really snowing? This early?"

It didn't seem right. Jump City was not known for its early snow fall. In fact, the winter chill was usually late. The weather broadcasters had said nothing about this on the news and they were usually spot on. Boy, were they going to have a field day in the morning. She watched a bit longer, wrapping her arms around herself as the snow continued its silent decent to the icy waters below and looming buildings afar. Softly, her feet padded away from her windows to walk back to sit at the edge of her bed. Taking one last look at the white wonders that fell from the clouds above, Raven wiggled into her covers and rested her head on her fluffy pillow. The covers caressed her cheeks as she curled into a little ball to keep the heat inside her blankets. Slowly her eyes began to flutter shut as she forced sleep to take her away letting a sigh escape as she cuddled closer into her mattress.

Just as she had finally started to drift, a sharp icy cold pain shot through her spine making her arch backward as the pain continued up into her head. She sucked in a guttural shriek as her back froze from the pain keeping her locked in an awkward position as she tried to kick her legs away from the covers. She could feel her eyes shift wildly in her sockets as the pain had her completely paralyzed from the neck down. Then, like a whisper somewhere deep within her mind, she heard a tiny voice.

"_Please...let me...go."_

Raven bolted from her bed as the pain vanished quickly as it had come. Freeing her from her paralysis. Her lungs burned as her breaths came in short and sporadic. A sudden pang of fear engulfed her as she pushed herself against her headboard. She drew her knees up to her chin, ignoring the slight chill to her exposed legs while trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"What the hell?" Her words were a whisper dissolving into the quietness of her room. Reaching a hand behind her back she touched the spot where the pain had started. There was no soreness. Nothing. A shaky gasp of breath vibrated in her throat as she brought her fingertips to press against her temples. There was such a thing called Night Terrors and Sleep Paralysis. But this...this was just...

"It felt too real." That pain was like nothing she has ever felt before. "That voice."

She could have sworn she heard a voice. But it was so tiny, almost muffled.

"Please let me go." She repeated the words that had pierced her mind. Deeply inside of herself, she could feel the one emotion that voice had carried. _Despair_. She couldn't feel it anywhere in the tower or anywhere in the city. It had all but vanished with the pain. But it was so pronounced. So _powerful _that she could feel it inside her still. The voice remained in her head as she tried to make sense of its meaning.

"Let you go from what?"

Laying her head back onto her pillow, Raven curled herself around her blankets trying to silence the voice that had filled itself with sorrow. It wasn't until an hour had passed that sleep finally claimed her and she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>The morning sun bathed whatever area it could reach in Raven's room with its warm rays, the bright light stinging at her closed eyes. Groaning she turned away and brushed at her hair that swept across her face. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at her clock dreading that she had woken up too early. The hands of the clock pointed at 9:16 am. Not her normal wake up time but close enough that she felt ready to start her day. She threw her covers off of her and softly touched her feet to the floor. Making her way to her closet she caught a glimpse of herself in her small vanity mirror. She never really took much time looking at that thing. Usually she spent about two minutes staring at herself as she brushed her hair and made sure there were no wrinkles in her cloak. That was it. She wasn't like Starfire who spent almost an hour fixing her hair and applying makeup, debating if one uniform looked better than the other. She shook her head as she grabbed the edges of her nightgown and drew it over her head, discarding it into her clothes hamper and rummaged her closet.<p>

Once fully dressed, Raven walked to her vanity watching as her hips swished with every step. Her lips curled into a slight scowl as she had always held a form of animosity at how wide they were. They certainly held most of the hurt whenever her _horrid little friend _would pay her a visit. That alone was enough reason to hate them. But oh, she could go on and with not just her hips. She growled and plopped herself down on her little chair to brush out the knots in her hair. She wasn't about to open that land of the giants can of worms.

With her hair brushed and uniform neat, she walked over to her bed and tidied it up. The sun cast a warm glow around her room, making the dreary domicile look less imposing despite the many abstract items she hand hanging around. Once everything was in place, she made her way to her window wondering as she walked how much snow had collected around the city as she slept. She also began to wonder about the experience she had. That horrible paralyzing pain and strange of all, that mournful voice that haunted her even now. Coming closer to her window, she looked out and was shocked at what she saw.

There wasn't a trace of the snow she had witnessed late last night. No piles of it had formed on the rocks bellow and the rooftops of the buildings held no trace of the icy residue. Pressing herself against the glass she tried to catch even the slightest glimpse of white frost. Where had it all gone? Judging by how much it had snowed and how cold it had gotten over night, there would at least be piles of the stuff around the base of the tower or even on the arches of the Jump City Bridge. But there was nothing. Even touching the glass as she was now, it wasn't as cold as it had been before.

"Was it a dream?" No. There was no way. It all felt too real. She could tell dreams from reality and last night was no dream. Then what could possibly explain the disappearance of all that snow? The sun was shining but had only been up for about two hours. Not enough time to melt all the snow.

But it's not like she was some expert in understanding the weather. This was out of her field of knowledge. Slipping into her black flats, she quietly mad her exit from her room and padded down the hall to get to the roof of the tower. Everything was still, and she could faintly hear Nightwing in his exercise room doing his early morning workout routine. Cyborg would be joining him shortly and the other two remaining Titans were still asleep. She was coming up to one of the sleeping team members room and slowed her advancement to not make a sound. This was silly and unnecessary as she knew there was nothing she could possibly do that would rouse the changeling from his slumber. Still, she silently passed his door and heard the loud snoring coming from within. A smile graced her lips as she felt the blissful emotions coming from him. He slept like a hog, ha ha, but he slept like a peaceful hog.

The smile faded as she remembered the events that transpired between the two of them last night, before her fate was set for the coming mission. How Beast Boy had returned her book.

She said thank you.

He asked what was wrong.

She said nothing was wrong.

He blamed himself.

She said it wasn't him.

He was relieved.

She was relieved.

He asked what was really on her mind.

She froze.

He held her hand and caressed it giving her a heart melting smile. He said such comforting words that had broken her resolve and almost had her spilling her hidden thoughts about him that she had specifically said she was going to keep to herself and-

Her brain needed to take a breather from that long tangent. She brought her fingers to her temples and massaged them. Her mind begged for this day to be more forgiving and less confrontational. She also begged that Beast Boy would not press the issue about what she had almost confessed to him. Hopefully he had already forgotten about it. Making it to the end of the hall, she came to the doors that led to the roof. The handle was cold to the touch as she pulled it toward herself. Perhaps the roof had gathered some snow and it was still there? Marching up the steps one by one she wondered what she would find once reaching the top. Opening the next set of doors yielded the same results as what she saw out her window.

Nothing.

Then maybe...the whole thing had been a dream. She dreamed of the snow, and the pain she felt could just have been a muscle spasm. A horrible one that had her paralyzed from it. The voice could have been a dream too. Now she felt foolish. The stress from the coming mission was already starting to effect her. That must be it. She couldn't handle the coming stress and her powers had yet again slipped, causing her to inflect pain on herself. Shaking her head in affirmation, she made her way to the ledge and peered out to the rising sun. Not being bothered by the bite of the chilled air, she assumed the lotus position and began to meditate.

* * *

><p>"Many people who had witnessed last nights unusual flurry of snow are left <em>baffled<em> by its sudden disappearance this morning. It was reported around one in the morning by a concerned civilian that they felt a spontaneous drop in temperature and then snow began to fall from the sky. Despite our meteorologists confirming a clear week and snow not being forecast until early January. The circumstances for this sudden snow fall has many wondering 'Why now?' and what has caused the amount of snow to vanish? No evidence of melted snow has been discovered as of yet. More on this story as it develops."

Nightwing sat on the couch, disgruntled by the strange weather that had presented itself. He was just as confused by these events as the reporters on the news channel were. He and Cyborg had finished up their workout and went about doing their own morning rituals after that. He watched the morning news while Cyborg fawned over his beloved car. Raven had entered the common room as Nightwing flipped through channels searching for anyone else who might be on this story. Raven had caught the last bits of information from the reporter and halted her approach to the kitchen.

Her eyes were wide. It really wasn't a dream. Other people had witnessed this snow. She was somewhat relieved at not being the only one who had been conflicted by this. But was still left feeling unsatisfied at there being no known reason. Turning a burner on from the stove, Raven reached for her tea kettle and filled it with water. Her eyes remained focused on her task while her thoughts refused to rid itself of that damn little voice. Usually simple things like this never lingered too long inside her. She did not allow it, yet it was there. Ringing constantly somewhere deep in her subconscious like a whisper in a quiet forest. She wasn't aware that she had grabbed a tea cup and was just staring down at it until Nightwing turned his head toward her, arching his brow as he watched her blank face unmoving.

"Raven?" His voice shook her from her stillness as she jolted. She gripped her cup and blinked over at him. The concern on his masked face had her quickly covering up her oblivious slip in character. He turned more of his body toward her to get a better look. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The hissing of the kettle alerted Raven that it was ready to be poured. Putting a tea bag in her cup she poured the hot liquid in and a puff of steam rose from the cup. The sweet aroma of her herbal tea wafted into her nose as the leaves swirled with the hot water turning it golden brown in color. Nightwing did not turn away, a look of uncertainty shrouded his features as he drummed his fingers on the back of the couch. Narrowing her eyes at him she walked to the dining table and took a seat. "Really Nightwing, I'm fine."

"You're not still ticked about what happened yesterday are you?"

"Oh please." Raven blew at her hot beverage before taking a sip.

"Then is it the mission that's bothering you? I know it's not something you'd ever do, but we really need to figure out if Dubson has any kind of connection with this place and since you and Starfire-"

"Nightwing." Her voice was stern, yet level as she cut him off from his rant. "Although I don't find this mission ideal to my own standards, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring in Dubson. If I'm a little peeved by this, sorry. I make it a habit of showing my displeasure by staring off into space like a cow." That last sentence dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at absolutely nothing. Nightwing smirked and turned back to his channel surfing, propping his feet on the table in front of him. Raven shifted her gaze to stare at the back of her leaders head. He was much like Beast Boy where she had let him in to examine the blueprints of her entire being and know when she was not being all too truthful. But unlike Beast Boy he hardly ever probed her for a straight answer. Choosing to respect her privacy while Beast Boy tried to kick her privacy in the ass.

The sound of the doors alerted the two Titans of another presence in the room. A light squeaky yawn echoed around the room as Starfire stretched her body, popping her back and scratching her head. It seems today she had chosen to wear civilian clothes which consisted of a red halter top with white flowers and a small denim skirt. Her hair was pulled into a low side ponytail with her bangs twisted into a braid and tucked behind her left ear. Her cute look confused Raven and stunned Nightwing.

"Wow! Uh...Star. You...look great! But..." Nightwing's eyes could have bulged out of his sockets if it were not for his mask.

"Why?" Raven had to admit, she looked adorable. But did she really expect to go out in that? She understood that she did not get easily cold. Her Tamaranian race could withstand the harshest of conditions, but come on now. Starfire twirled on her foot, a bright smile on her face as she showed off her new look. She blew a flirty kiss at Nightwing who swallowed the lump in his throat as he blushed a shade of red. She giggled as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Is it not glorious? Hee hee! Since Raven and I are to investigate this society of women, I found it ideal to traverse to the mall of shopping and acquire a whole new wardrobe best suited for this affair." She did another twirl and smoothed out her top.

"I don't think that would be appropriate to wear at the society Starfire." Raven frowned and downed the rest of her tea. Nightwing nodded his head in agreement. "If you're not careful, your _unmentionables _will show." She then pointed at the space bellow Starfire's skirt and shook her head. This statement had Nightwing blushing even more causing him to quickly turn his head away and back to the TV to hide his expression.

"I assumed as much. Do not fear! I acquired many outfits. Including evening dresses, a gown, new shoes, and undergarments!" Both woman heard a sputtering noise as Nightwing spit out most of his coffee. He hacked and coughed trying to play off his discomfort by regaining his composure and returning to his TV viewing. For as long as he had been with Starfire, which has been a while now, he still could not contain the bashful side of himself that erupted into fits of awkward fidgeting and blushing. It was as if each smile on her lips or sway of her hips had him tripping all over himself. He hated and loved what she did to him. She was the only one who caused the leader of the Titans to lose that calm, tactful facade he always flaunted.

"Well, i-it's good to know you're taking this mission in stride." His voice resonated with confidence, yet Raven could still sense a small hint of embarrassment. A tiny grin curved at her lips.

"Of course! I feel that this experience shall prove to be most educational. I have never associated myself amongst hordes of earth women, and there is much I wish to learn from them." Starfire beamed with excitement as she imagined herself engrossed in many conversations and activities. Raven almost didn't have the heart to inform her that this society may not live up to her expectations. Starfire stopped her twirling as she remembered her reasons for being here. Not just to fill herself up with a hearty breakfast, but to finish preparing for the mission. "Although, I am not quite finished. There are still things that need tending to." A smile graced the young Tamaranian woman's lips as she tapped her chin in mock thought. Many ideas began to brew inside her head while looking at Raven from her head down to her toes. "Dearest Raven."

The sweetness in Starfire's voice alerted Raven to something hidden much deeper in that sugar coated tone. She was no fool. She had a sinking feeling as she saw the jubilant princess oogle her with bright lush green eyes. Sensing some form of a plan weaving webs in that head of Starfire's.

"What?"

"It would give me great pleasure to accompany you to the mall of shopping to guide you in choosing new garments!" Raven closed her eyes and let her head lull to the side with a groan. Raven was not a mall person. She did not care for the mall, and the place could burst into flames at any time and she would be the one in the background chuckling as it came down to swim in it's own ashes. But...her favorite cafe' was in that pit and she could really go for a late' right about now. And...maybe a cookie. A Red Velvet cookie.

"Fine. But don't expect me to like anything." Starfire rejoiced by stuffing her mouth with an assortment of food and downing it with her personal bottle of mustard. Raven covered her mouth to suppress the gag in her throat.

"Oh! Go change into your civilian clothes!"

"Why?"

"So that we may blend in with everyone else! It is not often that we join in with the everyday lives of humans. Go change!" Starfire hefted Raven from her seat and pushed her toward the sliding doors.

The empath tried to dig her heels into the floor to halt her advancement towards the doors, but Starfire was a power house, her pinky alone could bring the small Raven down. She was completely helpless. The sound of the doors opening startled Raven who's feet hitched on the ground, tripping her over and sending her hurtling forward. She heard Starfire yelp as she tried to reach for her falling friend. Closing her eyes, Raven braced herself for the impact to the hard ground, instead she collided with something warm and firm. Her body molded into whatever she had landed on as her arms draped over what felt like shoulders. Arms warped around her to steady the shocked woman. Realizing that one of her friends had caught her, she was about to thank them. Until she also realized that these arms were not cold and made of durable metal. It could only be one other person and her heart kicked into gear.

"Whoa! Raven, what happened? You ok?" Beast Boy held her by her arms, looking down to see her face pressed into his hard chest. Mortified, Raven felt her breasts had pushed themselves against his stomach and he froze. Looking up into his face she saw the burn of a blush smear across his cheeks, almost engulfing his entire face and run down to his neck. She gasped and pushed away from him. The two could only stare dumbfounded at each other as their words were all but lost somewhere in their brains. The urge to maul Starfire was almost too great to contain.

"Hey you two! Do I need to get the hose?" Cyborg, who had entered the room along with Beast Boy laughed as he pointed to his green friends face. "You look like you're on fire B!" Beast Boy swatted at Cyborg's finger and rubbed fiercely at his cheeks to rid himself of his blush.

"My apologies friends! I was too hasty! Let us depart now Raven before I cause us anymore discomfort." Without another word, Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and flew out the door while the empath remained limp. She cast a forlorn look at Beast Boy who followed with a wide eyed stare.

"What just happened?" Nightwing said as he walked over to the other men, casting them a confused look. Cyborg shrugged and looked over at Beast Boy, still frozen from the impact.

He couldn't get over how she felt. How soft and warm she was. She fit so...perfectly in his arms. Oh god, how amazing it felt to have her pressed against him and having her brea-

"I need a drink." Beast Boy almost shouted as he pushed past Nightwing and Cyborg. They followed his shaky retreat with blank stares.

"Ok then. This day is starting off on a weird note." Cyborg shook his head and made his way to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast.

"You're telling me." Nightwing walked back to the couch and took his seat. The news was ongoing with the early snow that still had him scratching his head. But it wasn't just because of the snow.

* * *

><p>Why did that have to happen in front of everyone? <em>Why? <em>She could still feel his arms around her. She wanted to crawl back up to her room and lay on her bed. The worst part of it all was that he just stood there like a huge idiot. Did the feel of her against him revolt him so much that he remained frozen in fear? This is exactly how she wanted to start her day. Be confused by stupid snow and be humiliated by a stupid man. Groaning, Raven opened the drivers side door of the T-car as Starfire wanted to go all out "Act like a normal person" today. Starfire had also been the one to ask for the keys to Cyborg's _baby _who went through the complete rules and proper care instructions before placing that silver and blue beauty in her hands. Raven had snatched the keys from Starfire before she could wrap her fingers around them because to be perfectly honest, she was not a good driver. For the safety of the team and all of Jump City, never allow the alien princess to drive. _Ever_.

After what seemed like a long morning and even longer time spent finding something to wear as Starfire had shot down every outfit she presented, the two woman buckled themselves up into the car and adjusted their seats to better accommodate themselves. The outfit Starfire _insisted_ that Raven wear was one that did not feel right on the empath at all. She wanted to dress warmly, and had practically _begged_ Star to at least put on a jacket if she really wanted to fit in with society. Imagine the many looks she would get at wearing that absurd top and short skirt in weather like this. Slightly cold or not. Raven took one glance down at herself and wanted to rip the clothes right off of her. But ripping ones clothes off was looked down upon and she just wanted this day to be over without anymore awkward moments. Her outfit consisted of skinny black jeans held up by a white belt. She couldn't even feel her legs...they were so tight. Apparently they made her butt look _glorious. _A long sleeved white shirt lay underneath a thin gray short sleeved sweater which was made out of a lose fabric. Her hair was left the same. _Blargh_. This felt so wrong. Short black high heeled boots finished off her look. Raven tried to wriggle her toes around in them, but the poor things were bound together by these atrocious traps. This mission was going to be utter hell, look at what it's already done to her.

"To the mall of shopping! Away!" Starfire pointed ahead, jumping in her seat as the garage door slowly opened allowing the sun to shine through. It warmed Starfire who basked in it's glow and blinded Raven who squinted her eyes. Putting the car into first gear, Raven stepped on the gas and drove them away. The car was blissfully quiet up until Starfire leaned forward and turned the stereo on. A female voice infiltrated their ears and Starfire could not hold back the excited gasp as she recognized the song. Smiling she began to sing-of key-along.

_I never seen it, but I found this love, I'm gonna feed it. You better believe I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever head 'cause you're so damn beautiful._

Shaking her head Raven endured the wholehearted emotions of joy radiating off of Starfire as she continued to follow along with the song. The weather was clear with no signs of snow anywhere. Blue skies hung over their heads and the waters bellow sparkled as the suns rays danced on its surface. Crossing the bridge was quick and uneventful as Raven leaned her arm on the door and rested her head on her opened palm.

The Jump City Mall was the headquarters to human life forms consisting mostly of the teenage kind. The two young woman who exited their vehicle and marched into the large and wide building had left their teenage years not too long ago. Although they frequented the mall just as much as anyone else did. Well, Starfire and Beast Boy did. Today being Saturday meant more people would be around, and more noise would be vibrating on every wall until Raven's eardrums burst inside her head. A cluster of people gathered around different stores, walked amongst their friends and other patrons. Laughter and conversations went on as Starfire and Raven navigated around the many people who walked amongst them. Different smells loomed in the air from the small venders who offered sweets and stores that sold perfumes and lotions. Many people sat resting on couches and benches as mountains of bags threatened to topple over at any given time.

There was much to take in, the architecture of the mall was as glorious as the casino the Titans had been in three days ago. The well polished tiled floor lay in colorful patterns to create an artwork of swirls and abstract icons that had enticed Raven the first time she laid eyes on it. Pillars that looked like they've been cut from stone of the finest quality supported the building in a style similar to the handy work of Greek sculptors. But the most infamous and breathtaking of all was the mosaic dome above the wide opened center of the mall where room was made for events. The small pieces of colored glass assembled themselves into a picture of Jump City with the bridge shying behind. The glass that formed a picture of the sun hung high above and took on a somewhat childish yet alluring interpretation of itself. The real sun cast it's rays through the dome and made the many colors paint across the tiled floors and the people who passed by it. There were children dancing around beneath it trying to catch themselves in the rays of colors as they laughed and chased each other.

Raven Smiled as they passed them, enjoying the mirthful chatter of the little ones as they reminded her of her own little team of three she had come to hold close to her heart.

As they continued on their way peering into the different stores, Raven noticed the many eyes that lingered on Starfire and her choice of clothing. Her alien friend either did not notice or did not care as she kept a smile on her lips, holding her head high as she walked. Despite the chill outside, the alien woman flaunted her skirt and top without a care in the world choosing to wear what she felt like without the fear of someone looking down on her. One of the reasons why Raven loved her friend so much.

"Oh! Let us start here! These garments are most luxurious and satisfying to the touch." Starfire skipped inside the small unit which made Raven stop in her tracks as the overwhelming smell of perfumes mixed into the air almost suffocating her as her eyes were assaulted by the dizzying and nauseating sight of pink.

"Uh...Victoria's Secret?" Yes. Raven loved her friend, embarrassing behavior and all. Looking around just in case someone she knew saw her, she slowly walked in ducking her head as she went. It was like every mans dreams had formed together to create this...this...ball of sexual wrongness. Everything was provocative, pink, and frilly. This did not scream 'Wear me Raven!' this screamed 'Do me.' Starfire rummaged through the many bins in the front, picking up a number of pieces that would make any man drown in his own drool.

"What is your take on these Raven?" As soon as Raven came up, Starfire leaned down and held a pair of panties against the empath that was adorned with lace of red and black. Gasping, Raven quickly snatched the ridiculously tiny little number in her hands and buried it back into the frilly pit it emerged from.

"Don't do that Starfire! And no." Gritting her teeth, Raven took herself deeper into the store to avoid any outside eyes to catch her. As if she was expecting to run into someone she knew and spiral into the swirling vortex of humiliation.

"But we are amongst other women. What is causing you so much discomfort?"

"It's not that. I just...really don't see myself in any of these things, Star. This mission already has me all worked up about what we're going to do. I've never...done things like this before." Raven crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her boots. Many things would soon have her changing herself in ways she was not looking forward to. It wasn't like she was loosing a sense of herself, it was more like she was losing her sense of security. She was going way out of her level of comfort with all of this. What exactly would she be up against? The other women she could handle. Probably. But what exactly was it that they did? What if she didn't know what to do or how to present herself? She already had a tough time expressing herself to her friends. The closest people in her life. But throw her in a room full of strangers who she knew nothing about and expect her to associate with them? Hell no. Let Nightwing go undercover with Starfire. He could cross dress for all she cared.

"Discuss your troubles with me Raven. If you are so conflicted by this mission, perhaps it is best to express your worries with Richard." While Raven had been at war with herself, Starfire had acquired a few more undergarments she thought more suitable for her sensitive friend. Her green eyes shown with worry as she stood by her side. Slowly, Raven shook her head and inspected the items bunched in Starfire's hands.

"No. This is something I need to get over. I'm not going to run away like a scared child."

"And you should not feel so afraid! I will be with you and I will not leave your side!" The warm smile on Starfire's face fought away the doubts in Raven's heart for the moment, filling her with a sense of peace. She returned the smile and tried to release the slight stress from her shoulders as she looked around the rest of the store. Like Nightwing relied on the love and strength of the gentle and kind princess, so to did Raven. The sisterly love she held for her was truly a special one. She trusted Starfire with her feelings and thrived in the wisdom she would offer her. Wisdom only Starfire held that Raven wished she could posses.

The rest of their time was spent wandering into many different clothes stores. Some that appealed more to Starfire than Raven and that was only because Raven had no real idea in what she should be looking for. A dress was a dress, a shoe was a shoe. But this did not seem so, not in the eyes of the fashion savvy Tamaranian woman. Every outfit was greeted with enthusiasm while Raven huffed and rolled her eyes. She tried-she really did-to get involved with the shopping, but she could not express the same exuberance that Starfire showed. This was new and hard. Also exhausting. Raven's feet were hurting something fierce and they've only bought about two bags worth of clothes. To Raven it was enough, but to Starfire it looked more like a weak start.

Soon her mind began to wander back to late last night and what had transpired. The mournful little voice had long been etched into the back of her head and the pain she had felt was all but a dream. It still troubled her to know that she could not come up with a plausible reason for it. She was also troubled by the disappearing snow. It had been freezing cold last night, but now it was actually warm. In the years that had past this has never happened. Not even once. If only the answers would be easy to find.

"Raven, I do not wish to alarm you, but that gentleman sitting on the bench outside has had his eyes lingering on you for quiet a while. I find it most unnerving."

Blinking back into reality, Raven followed where Starfire was pointing outside the store. Waiting for the crowd of people to pass by, she could see a man who looked no older than they did sitting on one of the benches which had plants resting on each side. His dark hair was wispy and favored the left of his head. He had his arms draped over the back of the bench and had his legs lazily crossed. His eyes were also dark as they locked onto her. Then he smiled. She quickly turned away, looking left and right to see if his look had been meant for someone else.

"Maybe he was looking at you Star." The alien woman shook her head and handed Raven the dress she had taken from the clothes rack.

"I do not think so. He seems to only be following your movements." Nodding her head back to the man, Raven peered at him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't really tell if he was looking at her. She walked to another isle of clothes and peeked her eye at him. He was looking. She walked back to Starfire and peeked again. He was still looking at her.

"Ok, that's kind of creepy." Raven returned the dress to the rack and hooked her arm with Starfire's. "let's go." The slight protests of her friend went unheard as she didn't dare a look at the man as they walked out of the store and down the opposite way of the man.

"What if he follows us?" Starfire brought her free hand to hold onto the arm Raven had hooked around hers and turned her head around to catch a glimpse of the man.

"He better not. Or else he's getting an earful from me."

"Ear full of what?"

Sighing, Raven took them into another store. She brought them near the corner to look out without being seen. Thankfully he hadn't followed. His stare felt odd to her, just not right. It was the kind of look she would see men give to other woman. Never did she see a man give her that look. She let out an _eck_ as she and Starfire continued with their shopping.

"How odd. He obviously does not know how to keep his eyes trained elsewhere." Starfire's voice was harsh as she pursed her lips out and furrowed her brows. She practically huffed as she flipped through rows of dresses startling a few women who were near.

"That's for sure." Raven also busied herself looking at dresses trying to forget that flirtatious way that man had been staring at her. She thought if she were ever looked at in a certain way, it would make her feel like she was floating. Like how Beast Boy would look at her. Kind of stupidly and he would usually have tofu stuffed in his mouth. But because it was Beast Boy it didn't matter if he looked at her with food, paint, or mud all over his face. As long as he had a smile, that's all she really cared about.

"What are you smiling for?"

The dreamy cloud she had been floating on suddenly popped and it was like she had fallen on her face. She felt herself turn red as she looked over at Starfire who arched her eyebrow at her.

"Nothing! I-I just dazzed off. Beast Boy's bad habits are starting to rub off on me." Raven flinched as she said his name, thinking she had confessed that he was on her mind. She quickly turned away and pretended to rummage through some dresses, trying to rid herself of the many funny images of Beast Boy in different smiling faces. Starfire continued to look at her before a knowing smile stretched across her face. Raven was good at hiding things, but not _all_ things.

"Oooh. I see. Continue with your blissful thoughts then." A giggle escaped the jubilant princess and Raven slowly turned to look at her.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What did you mean by that?" Raven turned fully around, glared and placed her hands on her hips.

"I meant nothing by it! You seemed happy with whatever it was you were thinking of. I merely suggested you return to them." Starfire rummaged through more dresses and giggled again.

"Starfire." Raven's voice was low and commanding, but Starfire did not seem threatened by it in the least. Her smile refused to leave her as she spotted a dress she found very promising.

"Do you think Beast Boy would find this dress attractive? Oh! Along with Cyborg and Richard." Starfire handed Raven a strapless dress and wriggled her eyebrows at the frown she was receiving.

"...Why would they?" The suspicion was bubbling up inside Raven as she continued to glare. Something was amiss.

"I was only wondering."

"Starfire."

"Let us be on our way! There is still much to do!" Starfire retrieved the dress and hooked her arm with Raven's as she took them deeper into the store. There was a sparkle in her eye as she surveyed the many outfits while Raven continued to glare. The empath had the strangest feeling that the young Tamaranian woman knew something that Raven would rather she not know about. Yet again, she was being too transparent. Starfire couldn't help the overwhelming joy she was feeling as she looked down at her bashful little friend. For all the time Raven had spent at building a wall around herself to protect against the harshness of the world, Starfire found some pride in knowing she had chipped a little away at it and found something beautiful hidden on the other side.

"Do you think Beast Boy prefers strapless over off the shoulder?"

"Starfire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I just want to thank all the wonderful people who have taken the time to read this story so far and review. It really keeps me going! The fun is about to start in the next chapter as the girls head out to the woman's society. Raven's having doubts, how will this play off in the coming chapters? This chapter is named after a very nice piece that I found suited the background music as the girls walked around in the mall. My favorite version is played by Vince Guaraldi. Also, that song Starfire is singing along to is Colbie Caillat's Brighter than the Sun. I think this song fits perfectly with Star and Nightwing's relationship. Whew! I feel like the ending could have been better. Well, until the next chapter. Thanks again!


	4. Satin Doll

**Authors Note:** Well! I've decided to pick this story up by first re-writing this chapter. There were some things that were bothering me, and these (plus my lack of effort) were what was keeping me from continuing on with the story. I hope everyone who has kept up with this story can forgive me, I did not lose interest in this story in the slightest, but my wavering affection for the Teen Titans certainly put a hamper on it. SINFUL. I've recently had my love for them re-awakened and I want so desperately to put them back in my life. I have no excuse other than WRITING IS HARD. I follow so many great authors that it feels like I pale in comparison to them.

BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. You are all here for this story. The re-writing of this chapter will help me push forward with the story. Some things will pretty much stay the same in here, but I'm touching up a few points. Thank you all for sticking with me, I cannot express my gratitude anymore.

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Satin Doll<p>

Today was the day.

Two weeks had past since the three hour long shopping spree with Starfire that left Raven's feet swollen. Two weeks since that horribly uncomfortable incident with Beast Boy. Everything was okay between them, but now it seemed like he couldn't look at her without looking down at something else of hers. Two weeks since preparing for the orientation that would take place today at the society, of which Raven had come to learn much about.

It's name was the Eurydice Woman's Society. Founded about five years ago. It was still young, not having put much of a mark in the world yet. But it thrived. Having over one hundred or so members. It participated in a number of causes and activities that associated with charity, small business' (owned by women) and schools (girls schools). Their establishment was somewhat secluded, choosing to station themselves on the outskirts of the city near a lake surrounded by a forest. The land was beautiful and suited the society well. The head mistress was a woman named Beatrice Givrer, and she was breathtaking even in black and white newspaper clippings. Her eyes however, set something off inside of Raven that did not give her such a good feeling. Even through photographs she could feel an emotion that did not spell N.I.C.E. The woman dispersed an air of nobility and discipline. But above all else the one thing Raven could feel was intimidation. A rough inner shell hidden beneath a pretty wrapper. The empath has seen her share of harsh people, but this woman she hasn't even met yet and already she was stirring trouble inside her.

This woman was revered amongst the many members as an idol, a queen, maybe even looked at as a goddess. God like stature, Raven knew all to well, was something to fear. Fear controlled people, it shaped people. Turning human beings into quivering messes of their former selves. Fear sowed the seeds of power, planted deep into the ground and only those who wish to control that power spent years digging the seeds up. All they would be left with in the end was bloody fingers and broken lives. Raven didn't like this woman. She didn't need to know her to come to this conclusion. How many mixed emotions would she be bombarded with once she set foot on the lands the building sat on?

In less than an hour she would find out. For now, all she could do is pace her room and wring her hands together. Starfire had been in there earlier to help her get ready, although some things Raven insisted on doing herself. They had bought several dresses and individual outfits, and she currently found herself in one of them. A small sigh released from her lips as she looked at the stranger in her mirror. Who was she really looking at? This was Raven's mirror, Raven's room, Raven's body. But who she saw looking back at her was not Raven.

The woman she saw had her hair slightly curled and brushed to the right. Strands of hair tickled her eyelashes. A small white hair clip with a decoration of wavy wires helped keep her hair to the right. Her face...eyeshadow smeared on her eye lids with mascara coating her eyelashes. A powder of blush lay on her cheekbones and a bold shade of red lipstick pressed on her plump lips to help bring some color to her skin. Her face felt weighed down by the hideous amount of makeup she wore. The reflection frowned as she touched her face, wishing she could wash away this war paint. Her dress brought out the hidden beauty of her body that she wished to keep hidden. A black off the shoulder dress hugged her curves seductively, flowing down and stopping at her ankles. A long slit on her left leg came up to almost her hip which had her nervously trying to close it together as if the fabric would somehow stitch itself up. This was too much. The dress did a good job of showing everything she kept hidden by her cloak. Her shoulders, her back, how could she allow herself to wear such a thing?

To top it all off, that pretty little purple gem dangling on a silver chain around her neck completely disguised the Teen Titan known as Raven. That healthy light peach color of skin only hid the true paleness that lurked beneath. An invention of Cyborg's, similarly modeled after the rings that helped conceal his robotic limbs when infiltrating The Hive years ago. It blocked everything that identified Raven as...well...Raven. Gone was her chakra in the middle of her forehead, revealing smooth skin. The dark purplish color of her hair was masked over with a dark brown. Luckily her eyes were still that shade of blue. That at least brought her some comfort in knowing a little bit of the real Raven was still in there. But, never in her life would she...

She was certainly staring at a stranger, and it made her afraid. It brought out insecurities she had banished to the far reaches of her mind, wishing to never bring them out to see the light of day. But here they were. She brought a hand to slowly touch her cheek, thinking it might rub away at the lies coating it.

She did not see herself as charming or as captivating as most of her female companions. They were proud to own such bodies that had so many people writhing with jealousy and wishing, gee, if only I looked like they did. There had certainly been times where people, like men, gave her _the look _of which she did not find flattering at all. Like that guy from the mall. She wasn't trying to draw attention to herself. She wasn't envious of other people, envy was a sin she did not want a piece of. She felt...fine with what she's been given.

Where the hell did all this come from? She groaned. She was going to be surrounded by woman who would most likely look at her, judge her, and see if she was worthy enough to be apart of their society. To hell with that. She would be there for one reason only. To investigate the premises and scrounge up any information it might hold concerning a man named Malcolm Q. Dubson. It was ridiculous to be worrying about anything else.

But why was she?

A soft knock at her door released her from the pity party she had thrown herself in. She walked to the door, but hesitated from opening it. Her appearance had her feeling a tad self conscious. Pressing a hand against her door, she leaned in close to speak to whoever was on the other side.

"Yes?" Raven kept her voice devoid of any emotion, as usual. She played with the open slit of her dress, tempted to fish out some sewing supplies and stitch up the damn thing herself.

"It is I, Starfire. Might I come in?"

Raven breathed a sigh of relief, glad it was not one of the men who had come to get her. That would have made her feel even more self conscious. She knew sooner or later they would see her. Slowly she opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Starfire to enter. She wasn't all too surprised to see the glamorous look Starfire was sporting. The alien princess was used to dressing so lavishly, especially when her boyfriend was Nightwing who would usually take her out to equally lavish places. The first thing Raven saw was Starfire's bare back, revealing flawless skin. She also wore one of Cyborg's disguising accessories, but in the form of a silver bracelet dotted with a few pink gems. That beautiful glow of orange skin was covered over with a creamy light complexion.

Her dress was short, coming to her mid thigh as the material slightly bunched around there. The light from Raven's many candles flickered around, igniting the pink color of the alien princess' dress to glow a dark shade of magenta to compliment her skin. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her well toned but shapely legs. She turned around to face Raven showing the rest of her appearance. The top of her dress formed into a halter top as it also cut into a v-neck. It reached dangerously low, but was still very flattering on her. Just like Raven, she too had on a bit of makeup. Eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, and a light coat of pink lip gloss. Her hair was pulled up, twisted behind her hair and held tight by a long silver alligator clip. A few loose strands of hair fell away from the clip along with her bangs that brushed to the left. The power of her disguising bracelet turned her hair a gorgeous light brown. She was still breathtaking, even though Raven could barely recognize who she was. Her eyes were a light brown as well. _This_ was such a stark contrast to the real Starfire.

Starfire smiled at her, clasping her hands together and gazed starstruck at the petite empath.

"Now look at you! Who is this stunning woman that stands before me?" Starfire walked over to Raven as she closed the door. Gently, the tall woman placed her hands on Raven's arms, her bright smile almost seemed proud at what she saw. Raven could only offer a halfhearted smile as she shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Raven removed Starfire's hands from her arms and walked back to gaze at her mirror.

It just didn't make sense. Starfire was not blind, and she always thought that Raven was not blind either. It burned a little wound inside of her heart knowing that her friend did not see the same kind of beauty that she did. Both inside and out. Raven was a very humble person, she knew this. But it was almost forbidden to pay her a compliment as she did not believe what she received was true. Starfire wanted so bad for Raven to see herself as a desirable woman. All of her friends loved everything that made Raven who she was. Why couldn't she love it too? She knew how hard it was to express the feelings inside of her, and because of the weight of her powers she had been forced to repress them. Starfire could only hope that one day Raven could see the strong and warmhearted woman that the others saw everyday. It was with a heavy heart that the Tamaranian princess walked up behind the empath, smiled at her reflection, and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Allow me to tell you who I see. I see a woman who has struggled a great deal in her life. She has faced many trials that would leave others broken and without a way to save themselves." Starfire's voice was soft as it sang into Raven's ears and reached into her heart. It provided the comfort and support that she needed. The air in the room shifted from negative to positive, an ability only conjured by Starfire every time she stepped into a room. Feeling more bold and pleased that Raven was releasing the tension held tightly inside, she rested her chin on the empaths shoulder and touched their heads together.

"But no matter the depths of conflict she has faced, she rises from each challenge and finds a way to shine brighter than the many stars in the sky."

Raven always wondered how Starfire did it. How she could great each day with bounds of confidence that seemed impossible for one woman to have. How she could put aside her own troubles or feelings in favor of helping others. Starfire gave so much of herself and never asked for anything in return. Even now as she hugged Raven from behind, she offered much of her strength, infusing her with everything she felt was lacking within. A smile formed on her lips as she held close to Starfire's arms. Somehow everything seemed like it would be ok.

"Looks like I've got a lot to live up to." Raven removed herself from the embrace and turned toward Starfire. The smile on her face grew a bit bigger as the alien woman shook her head in agreement. Taking one last look at the mirror, she grabbed the small black handbag from her dresser.

"Are you prepared?" Starfire opened the door and allowed the hall light to bathe them both in a beautiful glow.

"As I'll ever be." Raven lingered in her room for a bit more, letting go of her insecurities and grabbing onto a fist full of confidence as she left with Starfire.

* * *

><p>Down in the common room the men were preparing themselves as well. Nightwing will be disguising himself as the chauffeur, decking himself out with a sharp black suit, cap, gloves, and sunglasses. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be in the back of the limousine Nightwing had rented to help supply the girls with whatever items they would need and setting up their equipment.<p>

Nightwing had also insisted that Cyborg disguise himself with his holographic rings. Beast Boy didn't need them, as Nightwing had very nicely, but also very bluntly told him he wouldn't need to get out once as Cyborg would be opening the door for the girls and no one would see him. Beast Boy didn't know whether to be glad or offended. He also asked that they wear tuxedo's, much to the disdain of Beast Boy. The changeling had made a great show in letting his leader know how displeased he was with the idea. Why would he need to wear a tux if no one would be seeing him anyway? Nightwing's response:

"_If we have to wear these suits, so do you. Besides, it's funny."_

Now Beast Boy found himself struggling to put on his silk black neck tie. Fumbling and cursing with the thing as he looked down at himself. His tux was normal, black jacket, black slacks, shiny black shoes, and a dark purple vest on top of a white dress shirt. His jacket had been thrown carelessly on the couch as he continued to mess with his tie. Twice he had choked himself. He wanted so badly to throw his makeshift noose on the ground and stomp it to oblivion. It's not like he's ever had to wear such a fancy suit before, and he's never had anyone teach him how to put on a tie. His father, well...never had the chance to teach him, and Mento always told him:

"_How do you expect to learn if you don't do it yourself?" _

Sighing, Beast Boy unwound the tie from his neck and tried to straighten out the wrinkles he had made. Regardless of his lack of knowledge on this type of subject, he had to admit he looked pretty damn _fine_. He spent some time admiring himself in his full length mirror. Turning this way and that, flashing smile after smile. Playing dress up for once wasn't as bad as he had originally thought it would be.

But back to the matter at hand. What the hell was he going to do with this damn tie? Looking over at Cyborg who had put on his holographic ring fiddled with his cuffs and noticed that he had his tie on perfectly. He felt a little heat rise to his cheeks as he walked over to him and held out his tie.

"Hey Cy-"

"Don't know how." Cyborg stopped him before he could properly ask. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Nightwing who busied himself with putting things in a black bag. Groaning, Beast Boy gave Cyborg a quick look and smirked.

"Not bad Cy, looking good! Not as good as me of course." Cyborg looked up and matched Beast Boy's smirk with his own. His tux was similar to Beast Boy's, instead he had on a blue vest that matched the same color as his prosthetics.

"I know I'm fly. It's alright if you're jealous, I would be too." This opportunity proved to be another chance for Cyborg to appear _normal_ for a change. The mechanical man had come to terms with his conditions long ago, but to still enjoy the small spoils that were offered to him that allowed his secret longing to show itself, he would grab at the chance any day.

Laughing, Beast Boy nudged Cyborg's shoulder with his fist and walked over to where Nightwing situated himself. He seemed to be packing the bag with a few electrical looking devices. The leader of the Titans had briefed his team earlier about what would be transpiring today and what their individual jobs would consist of. As the girls mingled themselves with the other women on the inside, the men would monitor their progress on the outside. The plan was to set them up with what they needed, and drop them off. They would then drive off somewhere secluded where they would not be seen, but be close enough to the girls if they were needed.

Clearing his throat, Beast Boy waited for Nightwing to turn around and presented him with his tie.

"I don't suppose you know how to uh...tie a neck tie?" Once again, heat flared up to his cheeks as he felt a little embarrassed asking for assistance. He tried to maintain some sense of his independence and liked solving things on his own, and he hated to burden his friends with his problems. Nightwing looked down at the tie, then back at Beast Boy. The green changeling worried his courageous leader would bust out into laughs and poke fun of the fact that he couldn't do something as simple as tie a tie. It surprised him when Nightwing reached out toward him and took the tie from his hand. He tensed when he felt Nightwing's rough hands straighten his collar and loop the silk tie around his neck, but sighed and relaxed his posture as his leader went to work.

Nightwing had always been taller than Beast Boy. By a large margin. Being the youngest member also meant being the shortest, which pretty much sucked for him as he was even shorter than Raven at one point in his life. Thank god for that growth spurt. But now, looking at his leader, he was happy to be able to look straight in his eyes. Maybe he needed to look up about an inch, but that was ok. Nightwing silently worked at Beast Boy's tie. Straightening the length, looping around the silk, pulling at the collar when Beast Boy would lean a certain way. Beast Boy watched, not wanting to disturb his leader with his words. What seemed like an eternity being way to close for manly comfort, Nightwing released him from his hold and inspected his work. The neck tie lay perfectly down his vest. No wrinkles, just a straight tie. Beast Boy smiled and patted at the silk.

"Thanks dude! Looks nice."

"No problem. Oh, hold on." Nightwing reached out again, not realizing how awkward it made Beast Boy feel to tuck the tie in his vest and smoothed out the garment to properly hide the long end. Nodding, he turned back to packing his things in the little bag.

"How'd you get so good at doing this?" Beast Boy leaned down to peer inside the bag, seeing neatly placed items almost filled the space within. Nightwing chuckled and zipped the bag closed, stood up and placed it on the kitchen counter. His face showed something not normal for his disposition. It was almost sincere, but held something much deeper than that. Like he was fishing for fond memories in a pond he hasn't been to in a long time.

"My dad taught me." That's all he said. Retrieving another similar looking bag, he hefted both under his arms and walked toward the couch where many of their supplies had been placed. Beast Boy wondered if he meant his real dad or...his _other_ dad. Best not to press for an answer as he knew Nightwing didn't like to talk about either. Instead, he shook his head in understanding and helped ready their equipment.

Everything they would need played an essential role in helping the girls with their undercover duties. Each one would carry a tiny, clear earpiece that would allow Nightwing to rely any information they may need. They would also be wired to allow the men to hear anything important that might be said during the orientation. Nightwing took the safety of his teammates very seriously. So long as he was leader (and his heart remained as soft as it was) no one would be hurt or threatened without him delivering a personal beat down to whoever wronged his friends. He made it perfectly clear to the girls that he and the others would be close by, just in case they needed them. His devotion to his team was strong, so he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little apprehension sending his girls into unknown territory. He trusted them yes, and he knew they were more than capable of caring for themselves. But like any good man would, he couldn't shake the worry that invaded his mind over the two most important women in his life. Toughening his resolve and masking the emotions from his face, he turned to the other men and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay guys, that about covers everything. Make sure you set the girls up with the wires and don't forget the earphones." For the third time in the last minute Nightwing looked at the clock, assuring himself that they still had time. They needed to be out of the tower by 5:00pm. Orientation started at 6:00. He felt like his blood pressure was rising with each passing second. He prided himself at being punctual, and the thought of being at the society even a minute late was highly unacceptable. He loved his girls, but dammit all why did they take _forever_ to get ready? He had half a mind to march up to their rooms and carry them down if they didn't hurry up.

The thought was quick to leave him as he heard the swoosh of the doors opening and the click-clack of heels on the hard floor. He recognized that sweet smell of flowers that belonged to the woman who slept by his side on many nights. If he thought she couldn't be anymore beautiful, she was certainly proving him wrong right now. Starfire entered the room, a full smile on her lips as she greeted Cyborg and Beast Boy. They complimented her appearance, regardless of how different her skin, hair, and eyes looked. They were just as awestruck by her as Nightwing was. She turned her attention to him now, despite her lush green eyes being washed over with light brown, he still found a hitch in his throat. Each look shared between them always felt like the first. When the team had formed on the rocky island where the tower stood and a whole new life was just about to start. He smiled back at her and made his way closer, taking off his cap and placing it on the couch.

"Starfire, you look amazing." He wanted to say much more than that, but Cyborg and Beast Boy kept wriggling their eyebrows at him, diminishing whatever courage he had and fueled his inner fire at wanting to yell at them for being so immature and ruining the romantic moment.

"Thank you Richard. I do hope this is the appropriate wear for such an occasion. Raven and I are somewhat apprehensive, but we shale be fine." Starfire kept the optimism in her voice as she stood in front of him. Not wanting him to worry anymore than he already was.

Hearing the name of the absent Titan, Beast Boy looked around the room, scratching the back of his neck and walked toward the couple.

"Where's Raven?"

Starfire looked both surprised and flustered. She puffed out her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. Clearly her talk with the empath did not quell whatever fears she had stirring within. She had felt her walking behind her and thought she had entered the room as well. She must have stayed in the hall, or worse, went back to her room.

"Oh dear..." Starfire sighed as she contemplated the actions of her friend. She walked back toward the door and allowed it to open to reveal the hallway, and leaning against the wall was Raven. Arms crossed over her chest, a look of annoyance on her face as she kept her eyes to the ground. "Raven! What is the matter? Come, we must prepare ourselves for departure."

"I know."

"Then? Come along. Are you still a bit nervous?" Starfire didn't need to be an empath like Raven to feel the anxiety that brewed underneath her skin. She had tried her best to help, but it seems she would need help of her own to work through this. "Our friends wish to see you. Come! I am sure they will be without the words once they set their sights on you." Starfire walked toward the sulking Raven who tried to hide the blush from her cheeks. Starfire knew of one man in particular who would be drowning in his own drool once he saw her. She hid the giggle from her mouth and led Raven to the door, hand in hand, feeling the lack of effort put into the empath's grip as if she were more than willing to slip away.

The doors opened and once again, all eyes were on Starfire. Raven stopped herself before she could fully enter the room. She didn't care if she felt a little childish for doing so, but she quickly hid around the corner of the door, not entering and tugging on Starfire's arm.

"Someone's a little shy. Come on baby doll! Let's check you out!" Cyborg encouraged Raven from hiding. Slowly, Raven let Starfire lead her in, away from the shadowy hallway and into the light of the common room where the whoops and hollers of Cyborg and Nightwing made her blush deepen even more.

As for Beast Boy, all coherent thoughts had been swept away the minute she walked into the room. Like nothing he could have ever imagined her looking like. There was nothing he could have said that would justify how lovely she looked. Then he was brought back to a few weeks ago when she fell into his arms, her perfect body molding into his, the look on her face, how embarrassed she was. That shade of pink on her cheeks suited her well. He completely over looked the brown of her hair and the light peachy color of her skin. His toothy smile broadened when she turned her flush face towards him. His feelings rushed all over his body, creating a warm tingly sensation when she ducked her head and fiddled with the sleeves of her dress. This sudden change in Raven was quite alluring.

"Raven," Beast Boy sauntered over to her, loosening his neck tie to release the nervous lump in his throat. "Is that really you?"

Starfire smiled down at the little empath and let go of her hand, wanting to watch their interaction by Nightwing's side. Raven looked up for a moment, then back down at herself. She studied her dress and resist touching her face with her hands to inspect the makeup that lay on her. Shaking her head she faintly smiled and turned her attention towards the large bay windows. The sun was setting and it would soon be time to leave.

"No, it's really not me." Again she toyed with her dress, feeling how foreign it felt on her body and wanting nothing more than to change into something less constrictive. She avoided looking at the frown she felt form on the changeling's lips. His excitement at seeing her turning into confusion.

He wondered how she would really take all of _this. _If he knew one thing about Raven, it was that she did not like to draw attention to herself. Positive or negative attention, it was all unwanted to her. Unlike him, hey, the more attention the better opportunities for him to crack a few jokes. But for Raven, it was like a hot spotlight shining down on her while in a room full of strangers who crowded her with all of their emotions. It hurt, and made Beast Boy feel sad for this wonderful woman. How could she not see what he saw? It was a crime in its own. Like she had done to him when he returned her book, he leaned down to catch her eyes and drew them away from the floor. Green eyes mixed with blue-violet eyes as he smiled sadly at her, not ignoring the pink in her cheeks as that warm tingly feeling came back to him again.

"Ah come on Rae, you look amazing. Heh, good thing there aren't any guys there to make googly eyes at you or else I might get a little jealous."

There he goes again, saying weird shit that jacks with her mind. Her blush couldn't of burned more if it were the fiery pits of hell itself. He must have realized what he said as he too grew a shade of red on his cheeks and laughed nervously as he drew away from the dumbstruck Raven.

"Ha ha! You know, cuz...you're so pretty and..." He began to jumble his words, awkwardly walking backwards feeling that his foot kept placing itself in his mouth.

"_Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" _Thought Beast Boy, loosening his neck tie more and more and headed to the kitchen.

The show that just played out could have been apart of those romantic comedies that Starfire would insist on watching with Raven. These kinds of interactions don't happen in everyday life. Only in movies. It was so unexpected of Beast Boy, never has he once told her that...she was _pretty_. He has called her 'pretty creepy', but never just 'pretty'. She felt...happy for it. Happy he would even think of saying such a thing to her. Why the sudden need to tell her so? Was he being truthful, or simply just teasing her? If it turned out to be the latter, oh, he was gonna get it.

So to settle the bubble of affection she felt brewing in her heart for the tall green changeling, she brought herself to stand straight and smiled rather flirtatiously at the back of his head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you Beast Boy, but who's to say I wouldn't grab the attention of those at the society?"

He took the bait. He swiftly turned to look at her again, along with Cyborg, Nightwing, and a confused Starfire. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were red, his neck tie practically hung loose out of his vest. Nightwing looked back at him and saw what he had done.

"Beast Boy, I just made that tie." Nightwing sighed, and gave Raven a smirk as he had caught on to her little teasing game.

Cyborg busted out into laughs offering a fist bump to Raven who, surprisingly reciprocated the gesture.

"Damn, she got you good B! Look at him!" The laughter continued, even while Beast Boy attempted a death glare and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to cool his frazzled nerves.

It seemed like this was exactly what the team needed before heading out on their mission. A good laugh to keep everyone in high spirits and ready for the task at hand. Having fixed Beast Boy's tie, Nightwing looked at the watch on his wrist and gathered everyone's attention.

"It's about time to leave. Don't want to make a bad first impression by being late. Are you ready, Starfire and Raven?" Nightwing took hold of Starfire's hand, feeling calmed as she squeezed her hand in his. She smiled at him, brushing away the loose strands of hair from her eyes and turned to look at Raven. The empath shook her head and watched Cyborg and Beast Boy help Nightwing carry their supplies, preparing to leave the tower.

Beast Boy cast a glance at Raven's retreating back, watching the sway of her hips as he hefted a black bag under his arm. He smiled, having quite enjoyed her playful little game and the view she provided him. Okay then, she want's to play games, he could do that. Regardless of the time she would spend at the society. When she was home, it was fair game. His interest's had been peeked (for the longest time) but now she was adding more fuel to his fire.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Of course all plans could be ruined due to the situation that had befallen those in the back seat of the limo.<p>

"I swear, so help me Beast Boy if you don't untangle those wires I'm tossing you out and rolling this limo on top of you! Dammit!" Nightwing switched between looking at the road, and throwing threats behind him through the wide open window that divided the driver from the passengers.

The space inside was like any normal limo. The equipment lay on the floor, the bags opened to place the items out. Raven and Starfire had been fixed with their earpieces, now they waited for their wiring. But Beast Boy thought it best to simply grab at the wires and unceremoniously bunch them together where he then dumped them on the seat to his side. The curses of both Nightwing and Cyborg did nothing to help him untangle them faster.

"Don't worry I got it!"

"You rip those wire's apart, I'll rip your arm off." Cyborg said. A serious tone to his voice.

"Yet another entry to put in your book of 'How Not to Do Things Right.'" Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Starfire leaned over and was blocked by Beast Boy's hand.

"No, no! I did this, I'll fix it." His fingers worked fast at trying to untangle the wires. His frustration however halted much of his progress.

"Oh, just let me." Conjuring her powers, Raven cast dark energy around the wires and slowly pulled them away from each other, ignoring the protests of Beast Boy. She knew he meant well, but sometimes the fool deserved a little help. Once untangled, she lay the wires down between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Crossing her leg over the other, she blankly stared at the green changeling signaling him to finish what he had started.

"Thanks Rae. Next time I'll handle the tech gear, _Beast Boy_." Cyborg glared at his best friend, quickly snatching away the wires before they ended up tangled again.

"I can handle the attaching part, _thank you very much_. Have more faith in me than that."

"You need more than faith to help you, man." Cyborg smirked followed by the snickering of the others.

Snorting, Beast Boy unraveled one set of wires and looked over at Raven. She silently stared out of the darkened windows, watching as the city flew by. With winter close by the days seemed shorter, and the sun set faster in the horizon. He continued to stare as he wondered what she could be thinking about with such a distant look on her face. He worried about her being in a place he knew she would be uncomfortable in. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That nothing was going to happen to her that she couldn't handle. She was a grown woman, she was tough, she was fierce...she could also be sensitive, withdrawn, vulnerable. He wanted to protect her from whatever lay ahead and felt torn by not being able to be there with her. Getting up from his seat, he crouched down so as not to bump his head on the hood of the car and walked down to where Raven sat. If she could pretend to be okay with this, so could he.

"Alright satin doll, turn around so I can get this thing on." He held up the wire for her to see and smiled. She turned to him with an arched eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him knowingly. He wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Oh...that didn't come out right. You know what I meant!" He wanted to turn into a turtle and hide inside his shell from the glare she gave him. He wanted to be the one to instigate their saucy interactions, but she proved to be a tougher force than he bargained for. She rolled her eyes and said nothing, not even to question him about the 'satin doll' name as she did what he told her and showed him her back.

He quietly worked the wires down the back of her dress, resisting the urge to touch her skin and fear scaring her away (and possibly angering her and launching him out through the sun roof). But he just couldn't help play with the idea that he _wanted_ her to give him some kind of reaction that could either set her off right, or doom him for all eternity for trying. You can't fail at something you haven't even started. Feeling bolder, he glided his fingers across her shoulder blades, disguising his action as trying to rearrange the wires to better conceal them. She tensed but said nothing. She tilted her head slightly as if to try and see what he was doing. So far so good. She wasn't swiping at his hands or wrapping him with her powers to crush him. He smiled, his fangs visible to Cyborg and Starfire as he finished with his task.

"Okie dokie! Looks like you're all set Rae. They shouldn't ride up or anything, just don't mess around with them." He patted her lower back and chuckled at how stiff she became. He quickly removed himself from behind her to return to his previous spot and smiled wider as she glared daggers at the back of his head.

"You're good too Star. I tested the frequency and they should work fine. Don't worry about the wires short circuiting."

"Glorious! Thank you." Starfire turned to look at the grumpy look on Raven's face and held back the giggle from her lips.

"We'll be at the Society in about fifteen minutes. Do you remember your code names?" Nightwing said as he looked at the rear view mirror to peer at the girls. He informed them a while back that it was of the out most importance that they keep their hero names a secret and make sure no one recognized them. The best way to hide their identities was to pick civilian names and _not_ to forget them when called by such. He gave them free range to choose whatever they felt better suited them, even though it took many suggestions and kind put downs for the odd and slightly strange names Starfire had chosen. In the end, they decided on names that meant something to them.

"Yes, I will be assuming the role of Kory Anders. An amusing way at pronouncing my Tamaranian name Koriand'r." Starfire giggled at saying the name, making the sunglasses wearing Nightwing smile in return as he turned down a patch of road that led them away from the city. Tree's on each side of the road loomed high, casting shadows as the sun shown through the branches and leaves. The view outside the windows helped to ease the uneasy feeling within Raven as birds flew and small creatures darted around the grassy fields. She hoped it was only because she felt nervous for the orientation and not because her powers were warning her about something.

"What are you going under as Raven?" Cyborg busied himself with setting up small TV screens and opening up laptops, waking Raven up from her daydreaming.

"Oh, I decided on Rachel Roth." Raven crinkled her nose a bit at hearing the sound of that name coming from her own lips. It was one she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Rachel Roth? How come?" Beast Boy helped alongside Cyborg setting up speakers and hiding the wires he had tangled around his fingers.

"Rachel...was the human name my mother gave me. Her last name was Roth." Raven brushed away the curled strands of hair from her eyes as images of Arella flashed quickly in her head.

"Ah, that's a really nice name Raven." Said Beast Boy who hooked a few wires to the speakers and connected them to the TV monitors.

"Yeah, better than _Garfield!_" Cyborg nudged the flustered Beast Boy on the arm and proceeded to laugh along with Nightwing and Starfire. The green changeling growled and cursed at his mechanical friend while Raven smiled softly at him.

Once upon a time she too would have joined in on making fun of his name. But as time flowed along with her feelings, his name tasted more sweet on her tongue each time she said it. Just like the addicting taste of honey.

Soon the limo and its occupants were greeted by the sight of a large lake that stretched across a lush green land fenced by a thick forest. It's glistening blue waters were adorned by lily pads and thick groups of cattail plants that swayed in the wind. Willow trees stood proudly around different edges of the lake, its leaves painted yellow by the setting sun. All of its beauty however, paled in comparison by the large white building the Titans had seen in many photographs and newspaper clippings. The Eurydice Woman's Society in all it's glory glowed by the sunlight welcoming the many woman who walked bellow the archways, carrying themselves in a dignified manner. Each one dressed to impress in classy attires. Cars of equal style and glamor opened and closed their doors allowing more woman to exit as they parked along the wide white ironed fence.

"_Here we go." _Thought Raven. She took in a breath of air and held tight to the small handbag on her lap.

"We are here!" Starfire pressed her face against the window to gaze outside, leaving a small smudge of lip gloss when she drew back. Cyborg whistled and brought himself closer to one of the windows.

"That's a lot of ladies. _Fine_ ladies. Damn." Cyborg shook his head, disappointed at the chance of meeting a potential date.

Slowly the limo came to a stop as Nightwing parked along with other vehicles. He draped his arm across the back of his seat and looked through the passengers window. The Titans turned to look at their leader, backs held straight as they awaited his words.

"Okay girls. This is it. Gather as much information as you can during the orientation. We'll be able to hear everything as well from here. Ask questions if you can and try to get to know the head mistress. Keep calm, look interested, keep an eye on the other women, and _no powers unless you have to." _Nightwing put much emphasis on the 'no powers' bit. He signaled for Cyborg to step out and hold the door open for Starfire and Raven. "Above all, be careful." Turning fully toward the window, Nightwing outstretched his arms and offered each woman his hand smiling as he did. Giving as much of his strength to each as he could. Starfire and Raven gently took one of his hands and felt his strong grip on theirs. They both knew he held such strong affections for them. They also knew how it killed him not being able to go with them. They were his girls.

He squeezed their hands once more before letting them go. Cyborg gave them a smile of his own and offered a thumbs up.

"I'm probably biased when I say this, but ya'll are gonna be the classiest ladies in the entire society." He winked and wished them good luck as he offered a hand to help them out.

Starfire was the first to step out, looking back and catching Beast Boy's eyes.

"Kick butt if you have to Star!" Beast Boy did a wink, tongue click and pistol hand at Starfire also wishing her luck as she stepped aside and waited for Raven.

Taking one last breath and biding her comfort zone goodbye, Raven slid herself closer to the door and dangled her legs out of the limo. Looking up she saw Cyborg smiling down at her, offering her hand. Before she could take it, she was surprised as she felt something warm drape on her bare shoulder, gently squeezing it. She looked back and held in her breath as she locked eyes with Beast Boy. That ever present fang protruding from his mouth as his smile grew bigger. Slowly, he moved his hand away from her shoulder and held it out, palm up, waiting for her to place hers on top of his. She wanted to say something, _anything_. It was a desperate need that sent new waves of emotions to stir up inside her. Why did she suddenly feel so vulnerable? Why, in that moment, did she just want to bury herself against his chest and beg him to take her back home? It was appalling, and at the same time, it was all she wanted. Without saying a word, she slowly placed her hang against his, comforted by how he wrapped his fingers around hers and gave it a small squeeze. He surprised her again when he swiftly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed at her knuckles enjoying the blush that spread on her cheeks.

"Don't cause too much trouble Ms. Roth."

The deepness of his voice vibrated down to their conjoined hands, trailing up her arm and settled against her chest. In an uncharacteristic way, she returned the smile as he released her hand and watched her go.

"You can count on me." She said, a tickle to her voice.

Cyborg offered his hand again and helped her out of the limo, giving her a nod and that warm smile of his that filled her with all the encouragements he was silently giving her. With a wink, he released her.

Raven walked to stand by Starfire's side, ignoring the playful look the princess was giving her as the sound of the limo's door closing told them of the others departure. The floral scent caused by the archways and bushes of flowers permeated their senses as they joined the line of women making their way into the building. Raven wondered just what exactly awaited them once they were inside and exposed to these outer elements.

"Let us succeed in our endeavors today, Raven." Starfire whispered down to the small empath who still looked a little awestruck by Beast Boy's action.

Blinking her eyes to regain her composure, Raven shook her head in agreement and gazed up at the wide double doors that were held open for those to enter. Bright lights pierced through in an almost hypnotic way as women after women made their way inside, greeted by the upbeat jazz music soaring in the air as a velvety female voice sang along. Raven held her head high, accepting the fate that awaited her ahead.

"We'll be okay Starfire. We're not alone."

The nagging feeling in Raven's stomach was pushed aside as she concentrated her entire being at the slight sense of bitter coldness she felt radiating from somewhere in the building. She felt like she had come into contact with this feeling before.

"At least, I don't think we're alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> And here it is! A slightly touched up version of chapter 4 because there were SOOO many things that were driving me up the wall. One of them, if you couldn't tell, was the complete lack of a disguise for the girls. Anyone who knew the Titans would be able to point them out of a crowd. It was embarrassing how I could overlook that. Also, I changed it from Beast Boy opening the door for the girls to Cyborg, cuz of the same problem. I tried to have things make more sense, I probably could have done much better. But I feel like it's okay so far. I think this was the only chapter giving me a major headache and what stopped me from continuing cuz it was always in the back of my head. I'm so glad I fixed it.

Listen for the Ella Fitzgerald version of this song, as it's what I imagine playing as Raven and Starfire enter the mansion. Thanks again for everyone who has stuck with this story. I can't guarantee that the touch up of this chapter signals more frequent updates, but I do want to continue on. Just keep on reading and look forward to the latest chapter, which would be chapter 8. Thank you all!

_Satin Doll – Ella Fitzgerald_


	5. Sophisticated Lady

**Authors Note:** Hey all! Sorry for the long delay. As I've said before, I don't want to rush this story. I want to keep it at a leisurely pace. I've been keeping busy with reading other fantastic fanfics on here that I've fallen in love with. It also helps when I seek some inspiration. I plan to get my Nightwing concept picture done soon. I've been shirking my responsibilities as an author and I apologize for that. Please please PLEASE keep tabs on my News Board on my main page as I do make updates on that thing. Just as a reminder.

I guess you can say this is my Valentines Day gift to you all for being so patient with me. I appreciate the love guys!

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Sophisticated Lady<span>

"Amazing!"

"Whoa..."

After departing from the boys and making their way up the short stairway that led to the wide double doors, Starfire and Raven walked themselves into the impressive foyer where they stood mesmerized. The prominent color palate consisted of gold and white, both elegant and bold in its appearance adding to the high standards one would expect for such a society. It reminded Raven of a scene in a movie where the protagonist was dumbfounded by the beauty that surrounded her when she entered a similar place.

Noticing the other guests making their way past the foyer, Raven tapped Starfire's shoulder, stopping her from touching a rather pricy looking statue and directing them to follow along with the other women. Everyone moved in a slow group. Clusters behind clusters and keeping an even pace as the echo of heels against marble floor guided them down the long hall from the right of the entrance. Eyes roamed everywhere, from the walls adorned with large paintings of both oil and water, to vases on tables filled with blooming flowers of different colors. Everything was so intoxicating to behold, and at the same time, utterly distasteful in the eyes of a scowling Raven. Starfire saw the paintings as breathtaking, having been done by a master. A glowing smile graced her lips as she looked up at the high ceiling that had decorative molds in the form of vines wrapping around corners and pillars where they would meet and intertwine themselves together.

Taking her eyes away from the decor and trying not to catch her heels on the backs of the women in front of her, Raven looked up to see Starfire who had her hands clasped around her heart while her head snapped this way and that. The bright green of her eyes shined at the many beautiful things she saw around her.

"Have you ever seen so many glorious objects? Look how they sparkle! Oh, my eyes cannot withstand such beauty!" Starfire whispered down to Raven, her over joyed voice was hard to miss.

"Well, they're blinding." Said Raven as she squinted her eyes from the bright lights in her usual low tone. How much longer would it be before wherever it was they were all heading would come to view. The place looked huge from the outside, but in the inside it was as if there was an infinite amount of space. Walls could go on forever. _They_ could be walking forever. What had she gotten herself into?

Finally, like a light at the end of a tunnel, a large opening gave way to an enormous room as soft music played from an unknown source. The likes of which Raven could only picture belonged in a royal castle.

This room must be the ballroom. The gold and white colors were vast in this room, illuminated by the grand chandelier that hung high from the ceiling. The ceiling alone was a sight.

"What an amazing portrait." Starfire gazed up at the painting that spread on the wide dome like ceiling, bending her neck back as far as she could and turned a full circle to see all that was painted. She only wished she could fly and get a better look at it. It was a peculiar sort of painting. Its detail masked a somewhat macabre feeling that emanated from up high. It didn't seem to belong with everything else. The painting depicted a barren land, showing two different settings. One was of the land with a lone tree and a bright blue sky with many fluffy clouds. There seemed to be a man standing alone by the entrance to a cave. The second was what seemed to be the inside of the cave with pools of water, vines, and an area that collected red roses. There was a woman beyond the roses who had her eyes closed. The whole painting circled around the dome ceiling and to be able to see the entirety of it, one would also need to circle around the room.

What exactly was the purpose of this painting? Truthfully Raven found it quite alluring, if not a bit mysterious. All of this ran around her head making her oblivious of her steps and walking into someones back.

"Hey!" She heard and stumbled back from the impact. Her heels did much in helping her slide on the floor a bit before she steadied herself. She looked up to see a scowl on a blonde woman's face as she readjusted her shawl and turned her body to fully look down at Raven.

"Excuse me, put your glasses on and watch where you're going. This dress is rental." The venom practically dripped from the imaginative fangs from her mouth as she glared at Raven with piercing brown eyes. The verbal snap Raven felt building in her throat struggled to be suppressed as she gave an equal glare back. Straightening her posture and holding her head higher she slowly began to make her way past the woman.

"Sorry." Raven began, catching sight of Starfire who awed at every little thing. She heard the woman huff and turn to walk someplace else. "Your dress is just so bland and tasteless that I didn't even notice you." Raven smirked as the woman gasped and continued her pace toward Starfire.

Other women looked about the room, some with more enthusiasm than others. This gathering was not new to many and Raven was sure they had seen better. So far nothing felt abnormal to her. Everyone maintained an air of patience as they stood around the ballroom. There were lavish food tables and carts which held tall sparkling glasses of a bubbly substance.

"Are we to merely stand about and do nothing? Is this all there is to an orientation?" The need for understanding made Starfire feel a bit out of the loop. Even Raven was beginning to question where the head mistress was and what could possibly be holding her up. She looked about the grand room for any sign of a clock but could find none. She narrowed her eyes and sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"We just need to wait for whoever runs the show to introduce herself. These high class up-tights like to be late." Snorting, Raven stood tapping her foot on the floor not caring that she made rather loud taps.

Starfire could only stand still with her hands behind her back, turning on her heels to look out the gorgeous wide windows that faced the forest and hills behind the building. The sun peeked shyly from the tips of the hills, 6:00 slowly making it's presence known. Although she wished this mistress made her presence instead. Richard was in such a fuss over being late, when it was not them who should be worrying about that. Raven was emitting some very powerful _'I really wish I weren't here right now'_ vibes, making Starfire feel concerned for her. She knew the sooner this meeting was over, the sooner they could go home and the sooner she could show Raven that new movie she's been wanting to see that she got at the video rental with Beast Boy's membership card.

Keeping her gaze out the window, her mind wandered off to the boys and hoping they had fared well in finding a spot to station themselves at. Richard said he would radio her and Raven through their ear piece as soon as they were situated. She was confident in her Richard and knew that right now everything was under control and he would be calling them any minute.

* * *

><p>"I should have known better. I <em>really<em> should have known better."

"Chill Nighty! It's just one screen, we're still good!"

"Beast Boy that screen cost major cash! You're _gonna_ get me a new one!"

The scene in the limo would have diminished any confidence Starfire and Raven had for these men as Beast Boy tried valiantly to rub away a massive crack in one of the small monitors they brought as if it would magically repair itself. Cyborg glared with contempt at his green friend as he busied his hands with a few electrical cords so they wouldn't find themselves wrapped around Beast Boy's neck. Nightwing grumbled and shook his head. They had found their secret spot without a hitch, having let the security guards see them properly leave the grounds so no suspicions would rise. Cyborg had assured him of a route that was out of surveillance sight and guided him to a secluded area within the forest. All was quiet outside, the dense area of trees cutting off any sound within the forest.

Nightwing sat closest to Cyborg, placing a set of headphones with an attached mic over his ears. He needed to get in touch with the girls to check on any progress or updates they had gathered. Also to see if they were doing ok as he could not keep the worry he felt at bay. He speculated how long it would take before Raven grew restless and bolted right out of there. She had given him her word that she would be able to tolerate this, but still...

"Leave the monitor Beast Boy, you've got work to do. Take the mini cameras and set them up before it gets too dark. You remember where to properly place them right?" Nightwing said to Beast Boy who tossed the monitor aside like trash and grinned at his leader.

"Totally. An elephant never forgets!" Beast Boy grabbed a small black bag and gave it a reassuring pat.

"Yeah, but you got some goldfish DNA in you too which is cause for concern." Said Cyborg without looking at the changeling. He tapped a few keys into his laptop, turning on the remaining three monitors which flashed to life with a blue screen. "Don't forget to flip the switch on the cameras after you've set them up. And don't be lazy B, set them correctly not lopsided."

"Alright!" Beast Boy growled. "Damn, I know lack of confidence when I see it." He huffed and discarded his jacket before opening the limo's passenger door and stepping out.

"Be careful, try and change up your route when placing the cameras from one place to the next." Nightwing leaned out of the door, letting the cold air slap against his cheeks as it ruffled through Beast Boy's hair. His mask concealed any kind of emotion his eyes could be giving to his teammate. The green changeling did not have the same luxury as Starfire at frequently seeing the man without his mask. He couldn't even remember the exact color of his eyes.

Morphing into a hawk, Beast Boy grabbed the small bag carrying the cameras with his sharp talons and prepared to take off.

"Gar."

The sudden sound of Nightwing speaking his name had the green hawk turning his head back to see his leader still leaning out of the door.

"Keep an eye out for the girls when placing the camera by the ballroom windows, that's where the meeting is being held. They should be fine but...you know." Nightwing shrugged and watched the hawk cock his head to the side, contemplating his words. Beast Boy always knew there was a softy somewhere under all that rugged seriousness. Turning his attention to the sky, Beast Boy spread his wings and took off. He wasn't too far from the building. He could see it as soon as he was above the bed of branches and leaves from below. Gliding a few more feet, he landed on an out stretched cluster of branches and released his hold on the bag. Using his beak he unzipped the bag revealing eight small cameras he would be placing at specific spots near and around the building.

_'I'll leave the bag here. Make it easy to make round trips.' _Beast Boy thought to himself. Hopefully a gust of wind wouldn't decide to suddenly blow and send the tiny devices crashing to the hard ground. He didn't want to add more items on his list of 'Crap I've Broken Today.'

_'It's all good. Cy is his own factory, he can whip up some new gadgets in a jiffy.' _Delicately, Beast Boy grabbed at one round camera in his beak and took off to the first location. Nightwing instructed him on precise areas to put surveillance. Some needed to be able to see inside choice areas of the building, while others would keep an eye on outside activity. Sighing, Beast Boy landed on a tree that stood near the front entrance. He placed the camera down and morphed into a squirrel to properly adjust the device with his small fury hands, not forgetting to flip the switch on the side to turn it on.

The green changeling did this, back and forth, for a few minutes placing and adjusting until he came to the last camera. This one would be placed by the large windows looking into the grand ballroom. With this, he needed to be sure he wasn't seen. How odd and alarming it would be if someone were to see a green squirrel with a camera in his hands acting like he was spying on the people inside. It was both a creepy and unwanted sight.

Firmly grasping the last camera within his beak, the dark green hawk took to the sky strongly flapping his wings as he flew above the roof of the large building. The view from above was amazing, setting free the primal needs of flight his animal DNA thrived for. He drank in the adrenaline that came with soaring through the air. He felt the wind comb through his feathers as he came to a glide, letting the gust carry him. Having his fill, Beast Boy swooped down to the roof and gently landed above the frame of the large window. He needed to work fast and make it back to the limo before the sun completely blinked out of sight and the chill of night engulfed him.

_'Shitty weather...it's gonna suck when it starts to snow. Oh, knock on wood.'_ Beast Boy humorously tapped his talons on the shingles of the roof and carefully placed the camera on a jagged curve and morphed into a squirrel. _'Last thing I need is Nightwing getting on my case for letting snow build up around the cameras.' _

A sudden current of wind caught the changeling off guard as it pushed him to the side causing him to wildly grab at the roof shingles to prevent himself from falling off. His actions had his tail twitching and slapping at the tiny camera behind him and sending it rolling forward.

_'Crap!'_

Quickly, Beast Boy dived after it trying to clutch the round metal device with his furry paws before it rolled to its destruction. Taking a leap of faith, he sprung his little legs forward and reached for the rolling device.

_'Yes! Gotcha!'_

Yet again he managed to dodge another calamity. Only now he felt nothing bellow his feet and gravity was playing against him. He had been too vigorous with his lunge as he managed to bring himself along with the camera clutched in his hands over the edge of the roof, and now he was falling. He was halfway passed the large window before it registered in his brain that he was soon to meet the bushes bellow.

_'Fuc-!' _His thoughts were lost as he harshly feel amongst the prickly bushes. He felt his head spinning and stars burst within his eyes as he returned to his human form. He lay there, his pride in shambles for having fallen off the roof and done nothing to save himself. His mind had blanked on him at the worst of times.

"Ugh...good thing the guys weren't here to see this." Grumbling, Beast Boy slipped down into the bushes and crawled his way out like a soldier evading enemy detection. Leaves and twigs stuck to his clothes and hair as he dragged his body across the cold dirty ground. If appearances needed to be sacrificed for the sake of keeping himself hidden, then so be it.

"Stay cool B, nobody saw you. You're a ninja. You're Pierce Brosnan in GoldenEye. You're the man." Beast Boy whispered encouragements to himself as he drew further away from the window. Once he felt safe enough, he shot up from the ground and threw himself against a secluded wall of the building.

"Damn, the duds suffered a bit of trauma." He looked down at himself and saw splotches of dirt and leaves covering his once pristine outfit. "Oh well I guess. Nightwing better not be on my butt about this." He frowned and dusted off what he could from his clothes, but nothing could be done about the stains.

Remembering why he had fallen, he looked down at his fist and opened his palm to reveal the small camera. There were a few particles of dirt on it, but other than that it looked fine. He breathed a sigh of relief and morphed back into a hawk to return to the roof. He made sure this time that there would not be any screw ups. Once the camera was set and switched on, Beast Boy changed into a gecko and scaled down the frame of the ballroom windows. A quick peek inside and he would be on his way. He turned his head to pear inside and was temporarily blinded by the bright lights. There were more people inside than what he had seen in the entrance. So many woman in outfits of different tastes and appearances. Of course there were tons of pretty faces, but he was looking for one face in particular.

There she was. He could never forget _that_ figure. The lone beauty he recognized as Raven Stood near a punch bowl with Starfire by her side as they looked around with drinks in their hands. Raven had that ever present blank face on as she took small sips from her glass. Beast Boy watched her lips press against the rim and wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. Seeing her surrounded by such sophisticated things brought out the hidden treasures she kept buried inside her. She was heartbreaking to look at, and yet so wonderful. The dark blues of her eyes never left the floor as she stood motionless with Starfire.

_'Can't stare forever B, no matter how badly you'd like to.'_ Beast Boy thought as he took one last look at the girls, more so at the lovely empath.

Everything else within the ballroom seemed to be normal and he hadn't seen anyone that could have been the mistress of the society. As he made to turn away from the window, he caught sight of Raven looking out the same large windows he found himself at. His heart picked up as he figured she had seen him spying on her. He thought himself to be tucked away from sight but it was possible for Raven to have sensed him long ago. He froze as she continued to stare out, not wanting to make a move and capture her attention. He sighed with relief as she turned away and refilled her glass as she made conversation with Starfire. She made no indication to the princess that she had caught sight of him. Whether or not she did, he didn't want to stick around much longer to find out. He bid them one last glance and scurried back up to the roof.

Changing into a hawk once more he took off to the skies, retrieving the small black bag as to leave no evidence and making his way back to the limo. The sun was just below the horizon when he made it back and changed into his human form. He walked the short distance to the limo and rapped on the door to be allowed back in.

"Dudes it's me, Beast Boy. Let me in it's freezing out here!" He brought his hands to rub up and down his arms as he waited for someone to open the door. After a few seconds Nightwing opened the passenger door and allowed the changeling to enter. Beast Boy soaked in the warmth as he sank into the soft cushions of the seats. Cyborg eyed him curiously as he tapped away at his laptop. Nightwing had just closed the door and turned back to greet his teammate.

"Finally you're back. I was beginning to won- what happened to you?" Nightwing pointed to the dirt covered clothes on Beast Boy which trailed down to his pants and ended at his scuffed recently polished shoes. The green changeling shrugged, feeling he could do no more with his uncomfortable shoes he kicked them off and wriggled his toes about in his socks.

"Check it, I found this dirt pile and couldn't resist the urge to jump on in. I enjoyed the hell out of it." Beast Boy let a toothy smile show at the frown he received from his leader.

"Because you _would_ do that right?" Said Nightwing, an eyebrow raised.

"Eeexactly!" Beast Boy grinned more.

"Seriously?" Said Cyborg.

"No."

"Thought not. Anyway, the cameras seem to be functioning fine. Nice work B." Cyborg chuckled at Beast Boy who nodded back.

"And you guys were worried. Ye of little faith."

"Did you see the girls." Nightwing sat by Cyborg who had the monitors showing what the cameras were seeing. With a few key strokes he had some of them switched to night vision to properly see.

"Yeah. They looked ok. Bored, but ok. Didn't see anything unusual, and that mistress lady was a no show so far." Beast Boy stretched himself out on the long cushioned seats, folding his hands under his head as he stared up through the sun roof. A few stars began to appear in the dark sky, signaling the end of another day.

"I was able to get in touch with Starfire for a while. They haven't heard from anyone explaining why Ms. Givrer is late. You'd think a woman of her status would be more punctual. Makes you start thinking what she could be up to." Nightwing pressed his thumb under his chin in thought as he stared deeply into one of the monitors. Everything and everyone had a story. He made it his priority to figure out what those stories were.

"Chill dude. Maybe she's still looking for something to wear." Beast Boy snorted.

"It's only five after six. You've heard the term fashionably late. She's gotta show up sooner or later. Now shut up so I can hear what Star is saying." Cyborg motioned for Nightwing and Beast Boy to come take a look at the monitor that showed the ballroom. Pushing a key on the laptop had the camera zoom in and focus on Starfire and Raven who gathered near the center where they were amongst another woman. Starfire seemed to be conversing with her as Raven looked around the room. The three men kept quiet as Cyborg raised the volume on the speakers.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier<span>_

The lights on the chandelier reflected too brightly on the glossy floor and the over powering smell of flowers permeated the senses. A headache was beginning to form inside of Raven's head. It was like the casino all over again. A crowed of people gathered every which way speaking loudly to one another. A suffocating feeling overwhelmed the empath.

"Starfire, this crowed isn't bothering you?" Raven massaged her temples as she looked at her awestruck friend. The Tameranian princes drank in every sight, from the spacious ballroom to the tables adorned with food. Everything needed to be looked at and nothing should be left untouched. Starfire turned on her heel to smile down at her grumbling friend. Her eyes softening as she saw the forlorn look upon her face.

"I am not at all bothered by it. You on the other hand seem pained. Perhaps some refreshments will help." Starfire motioned at the large punch bowl at the table as she linked her arm with Raven's. Everything was just too fancy, too high maintenance. The god damned punch bowl looked like it was made from diamonds found in the deepest caves of wherever the hell diamonds were cultivated. She pushed her absurd thoughts aside and took an empty glass from the table and raised the silver ladle from the bowl to pour the pink liquid in it. A few cubes of ice were also poured in as the liquid slightly bubbled. Raising an eyebrow, Raven took a quick sniff and crinkled her nose.

_'Did these people expect us to be smashed out of our faces before this meeting was over. Nice way to liven things up.'_ Thought Raven. Regardless, she took a small sip hoping it would lighten her mood. Not bad. Rather fruity and right up her ally. She looked over to Starfire who finished pouring her drink and raised the glass to her lips to take a big gulp.

"Starfire wait-" Raven raised her hand to halt the ambitious princess but could only step back a bit as Starfire spit most of the drink out, coughed and spluttered garnering the attention of women near by. The puckered look on Starfire's face made a grin prickle at the edges of Raven's lip. The Tameranian woman discarded her glass on the table and coughed a bit more, shaking her head as she was oblivious to the disapproving looks being given to her.

"Oh X'hal! What sort of beverage is this? Why is it so..._bitter?_" Starfire shuddered a bit and pouted at the grinning empath in front of her. "What is so funny?"

This was the alien woman who drank mustard like Beast Boy drank pixie stix. Yet when presented with liquor, it was like being hit with another balloon full of motor oil. The likes and dislikes she had when it came to food were so far out of this world. Very fitting for Starfire and just as funny.

"It's a wine drink Star, there's alcohol in it." Well, her mood has certainly been lifted. Raven took another small sip of her drink while Starfire dabbed a napkin on her lips. The glares from the other women soon faded, although some continued to look and talk amongst themselves. Raven had a feeling of what they could possibly be whispering about.

_'So much for keeping a low profile.'_

"Oh." Starfire slightly gasped as she brought a hand to cover her left ear. "I believe we are receiving contact from the boys." She whispered and looked about the room. Raven drew closer to block any wondering eyes, bringing her class to conceal their faces.

"Just pretend you're talking to me, and try not to look too obvious."

Starfire nodded her head and waited for a voice to greet her from the ear piece. "Richard? I await your instructions. Please respond if you are able to hear me." After a few seconds of silence, Starfire smiled and looked at Raven. "Yes, I can hear you. All is well."

Surveying the area again, there was still no sign of the mistress. She was late. Some high class white collar woman she was. Looking toward the large windows she caught sight of something passing by but it was too quick to make out any kind of figure. Slanting her eyes she saw no further movement as the conversation between Starfire and Nightwing came to an end.

"Very well Richard. We shale continue with the eyes peeled. Starfire out." Starfire reached for another glass on the table, filling it with water from the next bowl instead. Raven did the same, opting for water as well.

Raven wondered how much longer she could last before boredom completely kicked in and had her roaming the halls for anything interesting.

"Lets move closer to the center. I feel like my legs are falling asleep just standing here." Raven didn't wait for Starfire to agree as she made her way toward a small clearing in the center of the ballroom. Her heels clicked on the ground and the soft black material of her dress caressed her exposed leg. Rapid clicking followed to catch up with her as the Tameranian woman came with a napkin full of sweets. Blushing a bit, she offered a small sugar cookie to Raven and smiled.

"They were too tempting to overlook."

She couldn't be denied, so Raven accepted the treat with a slight smile and munched on it. Wiping away a few crumbs and washing it down with her water.

"My word, if I had nothing better to do today I would have already left."

Both Titan women turned to see a slender brown haired woman with a blue cocktail dress smiling at them as she drew closer. Her voice was high pitched and slightly nasally, but was warm and sweet as she continued to smile. Deep dimples were on each cheek.

"You're telling me." Said Raven as she turned her body to look at this young woman closely. She was about the same height as she was with light hazel eyes. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders in waves held by a white headband.

"I blame my mother. She practically dragged me here and shoved me through the doors before I could protest. Going on about how I need more fulfillment in my life. Whatever that means." The woman rolled her eyes and fanned her hands in front of her.

"Pardon me, but do you know why this Ms. Givrer is so late?" Said Starfire. She wrapped the rest of her sweets in the napkin and put them away inside Raven's handbag. Much to the empath's displeasure.

"Oh, as far as I know, she's always late to these meetings. I heard she has something going on before each get together. Takes up her time."

_'That's interesting.'_ Raven thought. She hoped the wires Beast Boy fitted her with were picking up this conversation. His fooling around with her at the time made her slightly worried.

The woman giggled and shook her head as she smiled wider. A hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry ladies, I just barged in on you without introducing myself." She offered her hand to Raven who cautiously reached forward and accepted the handshake. "I'm Christine Hall. You can call me Chris for short." After shaking hands with Starfire she slipped her hands in the makeshift pockets on her dress.

Remembering their code names, Raven cleared her throat and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"My name is Rachel Roth, and this is my friend."

"Kory Anders." Starfire smiled widely and held her hands in front of herself.

Chris giggled. "It's nice to meet you. Don't know if you can tell, but I'm as nervous as a cat in a room full of bloodhounds." Putting emphasis on her words, she wrapped her arms around herself and trembled. "Every woman here is so high class, and I'm just a girl from the boonies."

Raven shook her head in agreement while Starfire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You have traits similar to a cat? And why would a room be filled with canines?"

Raven groaned and hid her face with her hand. She noticed the blank stare on Chris' face and wanted to disappear under a rock. She was surprised when their new companion smiled and chuckled a bit as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just a funny saying. Picked up these weird phrases from my dad. He was a farmer, rest his soul." Chris' face became soft as her hand fiddled with a pendent on her necklace. "Anyway, what brought you two here?"

"Uh..." Raven stumbled for a decent answer. Nightwing hadn't really told them what they should say if asked this question. She chose to improvise. "We heard it through the grapevine." This seemed to satisfy the young woman as she laughed and rubbed the corner of her eyes.

"You two are a scream. I hope you girls don't mind if I stick around for a while. Everyone else here has been pretty icy." Raven followed Chris' gaze to the woman whom she had an earlier confrontation with. Her head was held so high it could snap off if she bent it any further.

"No kidding."

"We would be most happy to allow you to stay!" Starfire clasped her hands together and smiled broadly at having a new friend.

Their talking was quieted by the sound of someone tapping on a microphone, causing a high ping to resonate off the walls.

"Hello everyone! May I have your attention please!" A voice rang out from the speakers placed on stands at each corner of the ballroom as the music stopped. Every head turned to the large windows which now showed a stunning view of the night sky, along with a slender woman with a microphone in her hands. She was as pale looking as Raven with pin straight black hair. "We apologize for the delay. I would like for you all to help me in welcoming the founder of the Eurydice Woman's Society, the mistress of this establishment, Ms. Beatrice Givrer." The announcer waved a hand to her right as wide white doors were pushed open. A slight gust from the force of the doors sent the drapes from the windows dancing. Hands applauded as they waited for a face to show. Raven watched black heels slowly enter, followed by a tall, curvy vision in black. This new appearance had a skirt clinging tightly from her knees up to her wide hips. Her blouse was adorned with white lace as her sleeves pooled at her hands. Ruby red lips lay straight. No sign of a smile was present. Her icy blue eyes stared straight ahead, not acknowledging anyone. Not even the announcer. Her dark hair came to the small of her back with a long strip of white hair that made up her bangs were pulled behind her left ear.

Raven didn't know for what purpose she was feeling this, but with each step this woman took, a sharp chill spiked at the back of her neck. Just like before. It was as if a prominent frost trailed behind her and engulfed the room in its icy presence. She turned to look at the others, but they gave no evidence that they could feel it too. It was only her, and it did not settle well with what she had come to expect. It was too early to be pointing fingers, but she could only wonder if this woman possessed something that could have triggered such an effect.

Once she made it to the center of the window, the announcer handed her the microphone and stepped aside. Raven's eyes slanted in suspicion as she stared at this woman. She had known from the beginning that she would not find the woman to be enjoyable, but had hoped it was caused by slight paranoia. She now knew that wasn't the case.

"Good evening ladies." Ms. Givrer said. Her voice was deep and sultry, lacking any true emotion. "I welcome you to Eurydice. Soon I hope to become more acquainted with you and know what it is you can provide for my establishment." She turned her attention down to the center where a cluster of women stared in awe. This group was where Raven found her and her companions gathered in. The sudden smile forming on the mistresses lips had the empath startled as she turned her head away, still keeping her eyes on the woman.

"Although you are welcome to wherever you please, I must warn you. There are certain areas in the building that are not meant for wandering eyes. I ask you, do keep that in mind."

Another chill shot through Raven as she crossed her arms over her chest. She glared and thought quietly to herself.

_'Hope you heard that Nightwing. We've got some exploring to do.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Yet again I typed this while watching Teen Titans. This chapter is named after the song of the same name. It has many different versions, and it was hard to pick just one that I liked the most. But the Ella Fitzgerald version is the one I went with. This song is playing in the background in the ballroom. Very soft and elegant. This chapter seemed rather short, so I apologize for that. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I eat them up. My brain fuel! Take care until next time!


	6. Strange Fruit

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Along with my artist block, I've had the inability to finish this chapter. But I'm back on the ball! So it seems that links are still not up yet, so if you are having trouble seeing my art, look me up on DeviantART. I'm Nana-boo. My icon is a little pixel Beast Boy 3 I hope this chapter will be satisfying to you all!

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Strange Fruit<span>

"Spooksville dudes. She's a _Bonita Senorita _but...who says cryptic shit like that? You know that can't be good." Beast Boy's face was so close to the monitor that he was almost on top of Cyborg's lap. The metal man shoved his friend away and zoomed the camera in to focus on the disgruntled Raven's face.

"Raven looks ticked. Maybe she picked up on something. Radio her and ask what's up." Cyborg gave a knowing look to Nightwing who also noticed something wrong with the empath. Adjusting the mic on his headphones, he pushed on a small button on the right of the device and watched as Raven acknowledged his call.

"You okay Raven?"

"~Not sure." He heard her reply.

"What are you feeling?" The men watched as Raven looked over at Ms. Givrer, to the windows, then back to the floor before responding.

"~It's hard to explain. It's just...not good."

Beast Boy watched with concern as the look on Raven's face grew more intense. He bit his lip, wishing he were there to offer a pointy ear to her troubles.

"What's she saying?" Beast Boy asked.

Nightwing held a finger up to silence the changeling. Signaling him to be patient. The view in the monitor showed Starfire distracting their new friend from Raven who whispered in response to Nightwing's questions.

"We heard what she said about areas being off limits. Once you and Star get the chance, start looking around for anything suspicious. The meeting ends at eight, so you wont have much time to search. Just do what you can with the time that you've got." Nightwing shifted uncomfortably on the floor of the limo, bringing his knees up and spreading them a bit to rest his elbows on them. "Damn, it feels like my ass is falling asleep."

"~I _beg_ your pardon?" Raven raised her eyebrow in question through the monitor as her voice tried to not sound annoyed.

Nightwing felt his ears burning, no longer worried about his sore bottom. "Oh...uh...you weren't suppose to hear that. Sorry Raven." He glared at the two chuckling men beside him, raising a warning fist as they tried to contain their laughs behind their hands.

"~Right. I'll fill Starfire in on the details. Minus the sleepy butt. Raven out."

Nightwing slid the headphones down to rest around his neck, pinching the bridge of his nose as he signed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy also found the close quarters quite unpleasant, not just because of how close _they_ were to each other, but also because of the eerie silence and darkness they found themselves surrounded by. Or it was just Beast Boy that found it scary.

The green changeling shifted his eyes around the limo, noting how dark it was inside from the engine being turned off. The only light they had came from the laptop and monitors. But even those made creepy shadows cast on the interior of the limo. His ears twitched from the little noises he would pick up on, all of which were coming from outside. He looked over to his friends seeing how they did not seem bothered by being out in the dark cold woods. Why did he get this terrible feeling in his gut?

"Dudes. I don't want to put a damper on things...but I'm kinda feeling a little freaked out." Beast Boy kept his voice low. They turned to him with curious looks, roaming their own eyes around the limo before looking back at the frown on his face.

"Like how?" Cyborg grew concerned from the apprehensive expression on his friend. Not understanding what it was he felt.

"Just...that feeling of being...watched. Sort of." Beast Boy drew his knees up together as his ears twitched again. "And I keep hearing things."

Nightwing became still. Looking behind him to see out the slightly tinted windows. Wind blew and pushed against the window while a few leaves drifted by. Branches swayed from the force and scraped together.

"You're not just hearing the wind? Besides we're alone out here." He turned his head to look back at his green friend, taking notice of the way he seemed to shrink into himself. Trying to offer some form of comfort, he grabbed a near by flashlight and turned it on. "What are you hearing exactly?"

Beast Boy shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He felt childish for feeling this way. But ever since that whole incident back at the tower with Raven's fear taking on a physical form and scaring the holy ghost out of them, he's harbored a small fear of the darkness. An advance darkness like what he currently found himself in.

"You're gonna think I'm nuts but, I keep hearing these little whispering noises. It's not coming from the speakers and I _know_ it's not the wind. I can't make out any kind of words or phrases. But they're there. Somewhere." He looked over to his friends and felt the burn of a blush spreading on his cheeks from the wide eyed stares he was receiving. "See? I'm crazy right? It's just all in my head!"

"That, or you've been watching too many horror movies late at night again. You don't know when to stop with those." Cyborg gave his friend a comforting pat on the back.

"You're probably just freaked because we're out here alone in the woods. Just put it out of your mind and focus on something else." Nightwing smirked at Beast Boy and returned to looking at the monitors. Cyborg nodded in agreement and followed in Nightwing's actions by placing his headphones on and listening to the sounds in the ballroom.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Beast Boy tried to ignore the twitching of his ear at hearing another faint sound and focused his attention to the pretty lady in the monitor with that permanent blank face as she smoothed out her long black dress. He smiled and continued to watch as Starfire began a conversation with her, chuckling when she rolled her eyes at whatever Starfire had said. He was content with keeping her on his mind.

* * *

><p>Raven listened with mild interest as the mistress went on about certain rules, what to expect within the society, what she expected of them, and so forth. It all sounded like boring chatter to her. She couldn't wait for the hour to be over. Unfortunately it had just begun. She and Starfire had work to do soon. It goes without saying that finding a way to by pass all of these people would prove to be a challenge. She needed to think of a way to sneak them off to somewhere secluded without any eyes catching them.<p>

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Starfire's hand slightly touch her arm.

"I do not mean to disturb your thoughts, but the mistress has requested we take some paper home." Starfire gestured to a few people who wore matching outfits as they walked around the room to hand each guest a small stack of papers. One came to Raven and her group and handed them their own stack.

"I ask that you all fill these forms out and bring them back next week where you will be interviewed individually on your background and skills." The monotonous sound of the mistress' voice echoed into everyone's ears. This new information caught the empath off guard as she snapped her attention to Starfire. The princess returned her bewildered gaze with her own.

"An interview?" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"I was not aware of this." Starfire held her hands against her chest in defense. Raven looked at Chris and felt nervous waves coming from her.

"Do not let this deter your decisions in joining us." The mistress began as she gazed at all the faces in the crowed. "Their purpose is to allow me one-on-one time with all of you. Be at peace ladies."

There was an audible sigh in the ballroom that Raven did not share in.

"Due to the large number of new members, next week will be devoted to the interviews. You will each be scheduled on a certain day. Either Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. Before you all leave today be sure to provide a valid phone number and mailing address to my assistant director at the lobby."

While everyone was distracted with this news, Raven nudged Starfire to a secluded area behind the mass of women that formed around them.

"Starfire, we should take this time to look around the building. Now while everyone's attention is at the front."

"Oh?"

"This way." Raven silently crept them both toward the hallway they had previously entered through, keeping her eyes on the crowed in front of them.

Once they were in the hallway, they walked about to make sure there were no people within or following them. Raven turned to Starfire raising a finger to her lips signaling for her to keep silent.

"We'll head back to the lobby and split up there. You saw all those doors right?"

"Yes. I think it would be wise to contact Richard so that he may keep watch at the ballroom."

"Sure." Raven pressed her finger to her earpiece to get a signal through the others. "Nightwing-"

"~We heard you guys from here. Go. The mistress is keeping everyone busy with a Q&A. Be careful." Nightwing spoke softly. Raven raised an eyebrow when she heard another voice speak through the earpiece. She caught something that sounded like "Is that Raven?" and Nightwing cursing, telling the voice to shut up. She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was that was arguing with her leader.

"~Raven? Whoohoo! Yo! It's Beast Boy! Can you-"

"I hear you Beast Boy. What is it?" She shrugged her shoulders at the questioning look Starfire gave her.

"~Just wanted to ask you something. Something I should have asked before we left." His voice had changed tones. From loud to soft which made that unbearable tingly feeling coarse through her stomach with a slight pinch of anxiety. It made her feel silly at having his simple words elicit such a response from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, casting a quick glance at Starfire then back to the floor.

"And that would be?"

"~...Do you think you could bring back some food? Sweet stuff would be awesome, I'm dying of starvation here. Ask for a doggie bag!"

The tingly feeling left her in the blink of an eye, replaced with the intense need to find the that green idiot and strangle the ever loving life out of him for making her think he could be serious for even a second. She winced when he suddenly shrieked in her earpiece followed by the cursing of the others.

"~Give back the headset Beast Boy or – Dammit B! Quit playing around – Stop it! - It was just a question! - Shit! -" The muffled combined voices of the boys made their arguing sound humorous as Raven could only imagine them wrestling with each other. "~So about the food. Raven-"

"You're an idiot. And you can eat out of a garbage can for all I care. Tell Nightwing I'm cutting the recording off until we get back to the ballroom." Raven pressed on her earpiece to end contact with Beast Boy. She sighed and looked up at Starfire. Then she glared at seeing the wide smile on the Tamaranean's face. "What?"

"Perhaps bringing a few samples to him would not hurt."

"You heard?"

"It was not hard to miss. He may have my treats which I have already put away in your bag!" Starfire giggled at the glare Raven gave her. "He would be most happy that you honored his request."

"Starfire I swear-"

"Come along! We must not wast time in our search." Finding it safe to do so, Starfire flew up toward the ceiling and made her way down the hall. Grumbling and doing the same, Raven followed.

Was she being too obvious? Hoping for too much? These interactions with the green changeling had her on such high alert. How could one conversation change so much in the dynamics of their relationship? Even Starfire seemed to take notice of these changes. Which she seemed to be enjoying way too much in knowing. Raven did not try to make things different, but she did. She hadn't meant to hold his hand so tight. But she had. She never meant for her heart to tremble with anticipation whenever he smiled at her. But it always would. And now she was paying for this weakness. A weakness she hoped was worth the trouble.

Putting her thoughts aside, she waited behind Starfire as she checked from around the corner to see the foyer empty. Relieved, the two Titan women landed softly on the tiled floor. There were multiple doors and another hallway that could lead anywhere. Raven wanted to make the must of their time without their disappearance becoming suspicious. Looking down the hallway she could see that the end lead to two different directions going left and right.

"Lets check this hall. We'll each take a different way. The deeper we are in the building, the more likely it is we'll find something interesting. "Raven nodded toward their destination. Levitating herself down the halls.

Once the area was checked for any life, they headed their separate ways with Raven taking the left hall and Starfire the right. The heavily lit lights made it hard for Raven as she wished to burst each light bulb and rid them of their blinding brightness. She brought her hand up over her eyes as shield and pressed on. This hallway was much like the first. Heavily decorated and, unfortunately, just as long. Not one door was seen as of yet, which struck Raven as odd.

"Not even a bathroom?" She shook her head and examined a painting she was slowly passing by.

Stopping her decent down the hall, she went back to get a better look at the picture that hung all on its own on the wall. Her eyes squinted. A form of wonderment as she took in the picture. Like the dome painting in the ballroom, this piece did not seem to go along with the rest of the lovely and welcoming décor of the building. It depicted a cottage house in the middle of a dark and gloomy grassland. Looking abandoned and unkempt. There was, however, a man that stood on the front porch. The cottage and man were painted in the distance, blending into the scenery of the grassy fields that Raven could not make out any detail on his face. But strangely, his structure and stance seemed so familiar...

She gasped at the sudden sound of footsteps coming from up ahead. Voices echoed into her ears as she frantically looked for a place to hide. Looking up and sensing a room, she shrouded herself in her dark raven and seeped up into the ceiling just as the voices rounded the corner. She waited before slowly peeking her head from her portal to see who or what had made the voices. Her eyes creased in confusion as she saw two rather built men making their way down the hall.

_'What happened to the 'No men allowed' rule?'_ She thought as she listened to their conversation.

"She already put in an order for a replacement. Should be here in two weeks."

"For a little thing like _that_, 'betcha it costs a shit ton of money."

"Hell yeah it does. You've seen it right? You know what it does. Any little thing that breaks off that damn behemoth can cost anyone an arm and a leg. Maybe even a whole body."

"Whole body, _yeah_." Both laughed at this.

Raven glared. All kinds of questions forming in her mind. '_What are they talking about?' _

"At least we got the day off. Too bad we can't check out the scene for any babes to score."

"Get over yourself. You couldn't score some ass to save your life." They laughed as they continued on their way until they turned the corner and left Raven's sight. She had rolled her eyes at the end of their conversation, figuring no man could keep on a sensible topic so long as breasts and thighs were in the vicinity. Pulling herself back up from her portal, she hadn't realized that the room she had hid herself in was dark. The only light coming from the moon that shown through the drawn curtains from the window.

Smoothing her dress, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness and began to navigate around the room. It was small with not much furniture. There was a vanity near the window, a canopy bed near the center with the headboard pushed against the wall. A small table sat to the right of the bed, a chair pulled out as if waiting for someone to take a seat on it. The table had a tea set placed on top and on the next chair sat a lonely looking teddy bear. Raven stopped and looked down at the plush toy. She placed her hand on its head and threaded her fingers through its woolly fur. The poor thing had dust collecting on it, alluding that it had sat there for some time. A red silk ribbon tied around its neck. Raven's eyes became soft as she looked longer at the bear. The sudden urge to pick it up and hold it close to her had her pulling her hand away and placed itself on the tea set. The cups were so small, made for little hands.

"Is this a child's room?" She thought out loud. Drawing away from the table, she walked toward the tall dresser thinking she would find clothes tucked away in them. Upon opening the wooden doors she found no such things. Only dust. Her brows creased in questioning, closing the doors and coming to stand in the center of the room.

Nothing seemed particularly interesting about this room. It's dark appearance made it all the more sad. The room had been left in dust for who knows how long. Wasting away in its pale white wallpaper and aging furniture that no longer resembled what it once looked like. She wondered briefly who's room this could have been. Or if not belonging to anyone, who it was meant for.

"Pointless." Thought Raven, walking to the door and finding it locked. She decided to check the rest of this floor, hoping there were no people around. She phased through the door with her dark portal and stepped out into more darkness.

She was welcomed by a hall that lacked the beauty as the first floors walkways. There were no hanging paintings, no vases filled with heavenly scented flowers, and only a few tables lined down the hall. The long halls gave off an eerie feel to the area, causing a slight sense of alarm to build up inside the empath. Down to her left the hall ended with a wide arched window that poured out moonlight. It trailed down the floor and reached the blacks of her heels.

She shivered. Damn her for having read that horror novel about this haunted mansion not too long ago. Being alone reminded her of a terrorizing scene in the story. She very much did not want images of decapitated bodies placed into her head at the moment. Shaking her head to rid those silly thoughts away, she walked down to the right in search of any more rooms.

Raven took this time to think of where she could possibly be. She and Starfire had started their investigation on the first floor. After the odd sight of those two men she quickly phased through the ceiling and ended up in another room. Obviously that would put her in the second floor. But why did this floor have such a profound difference in appearance and atmosphere than the first? Clearly something was not right about this place and Raven was beginning to understand and accept Nightwing's deductions of it holding clues to Mr. Dubson's involvements.

Due to the minimal light sources that were provided in these halls, Raven was left with no choice but to use the walls as guidance through the hall. Trailing her hand across the surface as she walked. Bringing herself closer to the walls as it grew darker and darker the further away she walked from the window.

_'Dammit, I could use some starbolts right about now.'_ Thought Raven. As her hand continued to trace against the walls, she touched something metallic and cold. Blindly feeling it reviled it to be a doorknob. Raven leaned closer and let her eyes adjust to the darkness before testing the knob and turning it. Locked. Not that she expected it to be open just for her. Quietly she phased through the door and was immediately taken aback by the pitch black room she just entered.

"It just keeps getting better." Raven muttered as she crept into the room blindly looking for a light source. A lamp, a light switch, hell _something_. Taking slow careful steps she began to walk about the room, starting with the left side. Or was it the right? She honestly could not tell anymore. The darkness made it too hard to tell her left from her right.

"_Ouch!_" She cried out as her knees bumped into something hard. Cursing and rubbing the sore spots she brought her hands forward until they touched something cold. She knocked on the item and found it was made of solid material. Maneuvering her hand around the item she bumped her fingers on something else. It was also cold and had a cylinder like base. She traced her fingers around it and found something long was attached. Excitement brewed in her as she realized what it was. Reaching up from the base she grabbed a hold of a dangling chain and pulled down. Light flashed from the small gray lamp she had found making her shut her eyes from the bright assault. Once she grew used to it, she studied her surroundings and was relieved at the simple settings this room had.

A medium sized room with dark red walls and black carpeting. Her heels almost disappearing in the thick soft material. The furniture was minimal, similar to the first room she entered. She found she had run into a desk. Beautiful in structure as it was made of polished wood. A pile of different things lay on the desk from books to paper. Two chairs sat in front of the desk and bookcases leaned against the walls. This room screamed office to Raven.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Raven rounded the desk and took a seat on the leather swivel chair and began to look about the contents scattered around. "Junk...junk...crap...more crap..." Moving paper over papers which held little to no information, Raven pushed them aside and looked down to the small drawers. The first two top drawers held nothing but unused stationary and writing utensils. The bottom drawer however, was locked. Arching an eyebrow, she let her powers silently turn the tumblers of the lock and open itself to her.

"What's this?" She was surprised to find a black metal box within. Signs of overuse evident due to the dents and scratches. Checking the rest of the drawer held nothing else. No key in sight. The attempts at keeping whatever was inside hidden away had Raven wondering what could be worth hiding in the first place. Intrigued, Raven reached for the case and was surprised by its weight. She hefted it to the desk and studied it. She opened the lock and cringed at the horrible sound of rusted hinges scraping against each other. Slowly she opened the lid all the way and peered into the box.

A pile of different things crowded each corner of the case, from folded papers to buttons. It looked like someones keep sake box and Raven felt slightly guilty for having trespassed upon it. She dug her fingers gently around, picking up a folded slightly aged piece of paper and examined it. It was small and was folded over once. The once white paper formed a makeshift card and read:

_Good luck with the presentation._

_You'll do fine._

_~M_

"...M?" Raven tapped her chin in thought. She placed the paper back and picked up another one. It was just as aged, looking as if it would fall apart. Carefully unfolding it, Raven saw the same handwriting as the last piece and read its contents.

_Isn't it funny how the weather can change from_

_one thing to the next in the blink of an eye? As_

_if it were a person with a terrible case of _

_mood swings. It's fascinating!_

_~M_

Confusion muddled her thoughts as Raven placed the note back in the case. What was all this? She picked up another piece of paper and unfolded it. This note was brief, but the magnitude of its words were obvious even to Raven.

_Thank you for being my only source of comfort._

_I don't deserve the love you've given me._

_~M_

Raven could almost feel the traces of emotions that were left in this note. A mixture of peace and the fluttery sensation of affection so strong it was prominent still. However, she was curious. Who were these notes for? Who was M? Looking through the rest of the case yielded no answers. Only more notes and letters of the same nature with small trinkets of which Raven could only assume meant something to the holder.

"Okay so I found a box filled with personal stuff. That's either good or completely irrelevant." Raven mused her findings around her head while carefully sorting the contents of the case to its original state. As she did this, something within caught the light from the lamp. Its surface aimed the light right into her eye making her blink and lean away. "Ugh...what?"

She reached back inside, brushing away paper until she came across what had reflected the light. It was a small silver pendent that lacked a chain. The quality of it was exquisite. Blue stones of different sizes framed a much larger stone in the center. It was a beautiful work of art. She gently traced her fingers across the stones. Then she froze.

Pain shot straight into her head. Paralyzing her entire body as her fingers clenched around the pendent. Flashes in black and white assaulted her vision, even while her eyes closed shut from the pain. It was then that she saw it. Rapid images of blurred faces belonging to people she didn't know. They came in and out. Two people in the distance. Bright lights. Raven hissed in pain, her words garbled and formed a lump in her throat and she could do nothing about it. Then...

"_No!"_

A horrible scream vibrated into her head. She bolted from the leather chair. Drawing her hand away from the pendent as if it were on fire. She crashed into the wall behind her. Panting and cupping her face with her hands. She felt sweat from her brow trickle down to her cheeks as they gathered in the creases of her splayed fingers. Her eyes grew wide and stayed glued to the case on the desk. Shakes and shivers rocked her body as she tried to regain her senses.

It was the same feeling. The same experience. The same terrible pain. Just like that night weeks ago. Connected in some frightening way that she could not figure out. But it was a completely different emotion than the sadness from the first time. This was so much different. She had felt a barrage of emotions. The most prominent emotion she had felt was the debilitating and mind numbing sense of fear.

With careful timid steps, Raven reached for the case and quickly closed and locked it. Refusing to be any closer to it, she used her powers to raise the case and place it back in the drawer and locked that as well.

Concentrating on her breathing, Raven slowly brought her thoughts into order and settled her rattled nerves into a steady rhythm. She held a hand to her sweaty forehead as she sat back down on the chair, smoothing out her dress as she did so. Raven nearly had a heart attack when she heard the ping of her earpiece kick in and the sound of Starfire's voice whispering in.

"~Raven? Pardon my intrusion. According to what Richard can see, the occupants of the ballroom are beginning to converse with one another and our new friend Chris has taken notice of our absence. He suggests that we make with the haste and return at once."

Raven almost breathed a sigh of relief but kept it to herself. Testing the strength of her legs, she stood to teleport herself out of the room.

"~Raven?" Starfire said again.

"I'm here Starfire. I'll meet up with you soon." Raven ended the conversation and brushed a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. Switching off the lamp she was reunited with the darkness that greeted her when she entered this room. Shivering once more, she silently made her exit to return to Starfire.

* * *

><p>The rest of the orientation was spent on mild chit-chat and introductions by other members of Eurydice. Starfire had become a favorite amongst some of the women with her obvious naivety with certain earthen topics of conversation. Either for laughs or because some women had found her adorable and very sociable. Raven had kept much to herself. Not engaging in any form of interaction with the others unless they approached her. Even then talking was kept to a minimal. Some had already begun to dub her as an Ice Queen and "giving off unsettling bad vibes" from others. Chris had been a bit shy but did include herself into some conversations. These were types of situations where you could find yourself on the receiving end of welcomed presences or snide groups who wanted nothing to do with you. Such was the way of simple minded gossiping women. Raven had thanked Azar for 8:30 finally rolling on by. After saying good bye to a few new acquaintances which included Chris, Raven and Starfire made their way toward the front doors of the building. Remembering to hand their contact information to the assistant director, they walked over the the woman who had been on the microphone introducing Ms. Givrer. She smiled at them both and wished them a good evening.<p>

The moonlit yard which seemed more alluring as the night went on cast a chill to the two women as the winter air blew at their skin. Ahead of them they saw their ride with Cyborg and his civilian disguise waiting for them with an open door. He smiled and winked at them as they came closer.

"What up my lovely maidens! How'd it go?" He said as the girls drew closer. Starfire hopped up and down, clasping her hands together in awe as she gazed at the moon.

"Oh it was simply glorious! We met so many earthlings, so very different in their own way. It was most fun!" The happiness and excitement in the Tameranean's voice had the masked leader in the drivers seat hiding a smile as he started the engine. "I most enjoyed the sample of food, especially these tiny black orbs that had quiet an unpleasant smell. But savory and delicious." Starfire licked her lips as she daydreamed. Both she and Raven settled themselves into their seats followed by Cyborg as he shut the door behind him.

"I think that was caviar Star." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy, who had laid himself on the long seats catapulted up. Mouth opened wide as if in shock.

"Not the caviar! Those poor little babies!" He swung his feet forward, nearly missing Raven as she reared back in alarm, and dramatically threw a hand over his eyes. Starfire gasped, horror filled her very being.

"I have devoured infants!"

"Relax Star. Those were just fish eggs. They were already dead." Nightwing said from the drivers seat.

"That doesn't make it right!" Beast Boy winced and laid himself back down on the seats. His expression was strange. A grimace marred his features with clenched eyes and fingers pressing the top of his head. Raven sat watching next to him. If she were any closer his head could be pulled into her lap. His soured look grew more intense, and she sensed a strong feeling of exhaustion radiating from the green changeling.

"What's wrong with you?" She said. Placing her hands on her lap to resist reaching for him.

He opened an eye to look up at her. Forcing a small smile to prove, more to himself, that nothing was wrong. He failed though as he winced and shut his eye again. "Just a headache. Came out of nowhere."

"Just now?"

"Earlier."

Turning down the street, Nightwing stole a glance at the sprawled changeling. Also having taken notice of his changed demeanor. "He started feeling dizzy an hour before you girls got back. I gave him some pain relievers but..."

"Not working?" Raven said softly. Beast Boy could only nod his head slowly. A pathetic display of the energetic young man that he normally was.

"We'll be home soon B. Just hang on for a little while longer." Cyborg leaned closer to his green friend and gently patted his arm.

As Beast Boy dozed in and out of consciousness, Cyborg helped remove the wires from Raven and Starfire. Carefully tucking the devices back into their proper bags. "So besides the caviar, you girls find anything else unusual?"

"During our limited search of the building, I did not come across anything that seemed out of the ordinary. All seemed well." Starfire said. She had taken her seat behind the dividing window to be closer to Nightwing. Without looking at her, he nodded his head and made another turn down the road.

"What about you Raven?" He said.

The empath shook her self away from her oblivious watch over the sleeping Beast Boy. Her desire to stay near him as the pounding in his head was almost felt by her. She wanted to provide some form of comfort without seeming noticeable. "Actually. I did find out a few things. Weird things."

Nightwing crooked an eyebrow in confusion followed along with curious gazes by Cyborg and Starfire. Raven replayed all that had happened to her friends, excluding her incident with, as she had classified it as, memory flashes. It was the only conclusion she could come up with. Stranger things have happened to her. Perhaps some form of side effects after being freed from her fathers influence has caused her powers to mutate. Resulting in the sporadic episodes of pain and tapping into long lost memories.

Which had only started until recently. Yeah. It still seemed too farfetched. Where they memories at all? What was it that she was really witnessing? The frustration at not knowing what was going on with her own powers had Raven feeling very helpless. But this was her problem. She would solve this without worrying the others. It was for the good of the mission.

"Not sure if what those guys were talking about has the potential of being dangerous. We'll have to get in there and do a proper search. Till then, gather what you can of this Ms. Givrer and maintain a low profile. Good job. Both of you." Nightwing gave them a thumbs up, eliciting a nod from Raven and a blush from Starfire.

"And you were worried for nothing. Told you our girls could handle this!" Cyborg grinned through the dividing window.

"I never said they couldn't!"

"Man, you were all kinds of worried. Counting down the seconds till they came back!"

"That's such a lie! I did not!"

"I'm not telling any lies! Don't be ashamed!"

"Shut up!"

Everything seemed back to normal for Raven. She was where she truly belonged. Softly chuckling she turned to watch the landscapes pass by out the window.

Soon, after what seemed like an eternity, the Titans were back home. Cyborg and Nightwing gathered their equipment. Wanting to review their findings, Nigthwing excused himself from the others to hold up in his room. He declined help from Cyborg, meaning no ill will at wanting to investigate the videos and recordings on his own. It was expected of the masked leader, but there was no harm in asking.

Beast Boy had changed into a bird once out of the car and quickly made his way to the seclusion of his room. Hoping the comfort of his sheets and cool pillow would nurse this mother of a headache that had assaulted him so kindly. Both Raven and Starfire were worried, the latter of the two wishing to take him a bowl of _goupk'nor _soup to help sooth him. Raven could only imagine what alien oddities would be used as ingredients. Instead, the empath suggested that the Tamaranean princess leave the soothing to her. This did not go without giggling and eyebrow wiggles from the giddy Starfire, which had Raven running a hand down her face to wipe away the heat that rose to her cheeks.

Once she was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms, rejoicing foolishly in the safety of her room at the freedom from that restricting dress and heavy makeup, she quietly made her way down the hall to check up on Beast Boy. Her rapid beating heart was hard to suppress.

_'You're just doing this to help him. What are you getting all worked up for?'_ She thought.

Once at his door she leaned her ear close to hear for any signs of life. She could hear none. His snores could be heard even down to Cyborg's room, and yet, there was nothing.

"Beast Boy?" She rapped her knuckles on his door, waiting for any response. None came. She knocked again. "Hello?" Still no response. She grew worried. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. "It's Raven. I'm coming in." She hoped he was decent as she turned the knob and allowed herself into his room.

It was just as messy as she remembered it. Clothes scattered in multiple piles on the floor. Comic books stacked in one corner. That silly singing monkey toy she thought broken from his beast fiasco sat repaired on his desk. When was he going to give that thing up? Her eyes finally rested on the sprawled form of Beast Boy laying on his bottom bunk. He hadn't even changed from his dirty suit. What he managed to take off was thrown lazily at the edge of his bed. His arm was thrown haphazardly across his eyes. Deep labored breathing was heard once she was close enough. Raven's concern shown on her face as her lips formed into a frown. It wasn't like Beast Boy to succumb to headaches. He was resilient like that. But looking at his pitiful form overwhelmed her with such a sense of worry.

Quietly she stepped closer. Raising a hand and gently placing it on his shoulder to slowly shake it. He shifted his posture to turn his head away from her.

"Beast Boy." She whispered. "It's me. Raven. You doing okay?" That was a stupid question and she rolled her eyes at her own use of words. His eyes twitched, trying to open themselves. She leaned closer. "Garfield." He stirred awake, groaning this time and shifted back towards her.

He raised his arm and cracked open an eye. He could only see a blurry image before Raven's face fully came into focus. "Raven?" His voice was hoarse and tiny.

She nodded her head, bending at the waist to come closer to hear him better. And not for any other reason.

"_Ugh_...it feels like Cinderblock's wailing at me with a sledgehammer." He closed his eyes again and turned more towards her. "Could you get me something to get rid of this bitch of a head splitter?" He pointed to his head.

Raven sat herself on the floor, pushing away his discarded shoes and vest. "I've got something that will help." Concentrating, a blue aura formed around her hands making Beast Boy slowly open his eyes at the soft glow. He smiled. She looked elsewhere.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Our own at home doctor." He chuckled.

Reaching forward she gently ran a hand on his forehead and the other on top of his head. She watched as his breathing became easy and slow. The grimace on his face dissolving to a blissful relaxed state.

"How's that?" She gently massaged his head.

"_Sooooo good_." He practically moaned.

Her heart fluttered.

"You could...sit on the bed if you want."

Her heart fluttered again and her hands stopped their massage. Please don't let them be sweaty.

"Sure." She removed her hands and stood. She swallowed the lump in her throat when he moved down the bed to allow her some room. Immediately after she sat down, Beast Boy moved closer and placed his head on her lap turning so she could see his closed eyes.

Oh how her face was red. It burned. Should she push him off or allow him to rest on her? Damn conflicting feelings could go straight to hell. His hair was so _soft_.

"Uh..." She could not form words. But feeling that she needed to say something.

"You're a lot more comfy than my pillow. Do you mind?" It was hard to tell if he was being serious or was completely loopy from his headache. He kept his eyes shut, refusing her any indication of what he could be thinking.

She looked down at him. The top of his bunk. Back to him. To his floor. Back to him again. Her body had become stiff like wood and she wondered if he had even taken notice of his own words and what they were doing to her.

"No. I don't mind." She said as nonchalant as she could without her voice wavering. She tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy. Raven continued with her massage and looked at everything but him. Regardless if he could see her or not.

"You smell good. You feel even better." Beast Boy said as he toyed with the hem of her shirt.

Okay...what the actual fuck.

Raven stopped her hands and gave a sour look down to the green changeling who still remained semiconscious. A faint smile traced his lips.

"Beast Boy..." She whispered. A pinch of annoyance stained her voice as she said this. He only curled himself closer to her. His nose dug into her stomach and she swore she could have heard him sigh.

"Sorry. I'm being clingy. Don't stop." He seemed so far away, and so near at the same time.

What with him all up in her personal space. She came here on her own. She offered her presence to him. Although he seemed to have taken it on a whole new level. She'll live with this. Oh, she definitely will.

So, at his pleading, she continued with her healing massage and watched as he began to drift away. Wherever it was that he floated off to while he slept she hoped was filled with sweet dreams. She wondered what had brought on this sudden change in him. His boldness towards her that had never been shown before.

"Rae."

"Hmm?"

"...Did you hear that?" He was drifting further into slumber.

She gave him a confused look. "Hear what?"

The grimace was back on his face as he curled himself into a ball. Burying his head into her stomach. "That. Someone's yelling. They're saying no."

A tingle up her spine. A nudge in her head. An image of blurred faces. And she knew exactly what he meant. Feeling as vulnerable as she did back in that office, she cradled her arms around Beast Boy's head and leaned over him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they silently tried to overcome this terrible sense of dread that neither knew the other was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I typed this in a span of two days. That's a new for me. I also edited this at almost 7:00 in the morning. That's how dedicated I am. Okay. I hope the length of this chapter will make up for the lake of updates last month. Once again, sorry about that. This is where things start to kick off, as you can see. I really hope this doesn't seem rushed. Also, I completely made up that Tamaranean word. As I don't speak Tamaran. Anyway. Strange Fruit is a rather morbid song sung by miss Billie Holiday. I thought it fit well with the feelings that Raven had in the office. I'm strangely addicted to that song. Take care guys and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	7. Acknowledgment

**Authors Note: **I just want to apologize to everyone for how long it has taken me to attempt the next chapter. I used up all of my creative juices in huge bursts, and I ran out. I suck. But I've taken the time to examine the past chapters and have come to realize that some of the things I put down could have been done differently and a lot better. One major one I still cringe at is the lack of disguise I gave Starfire and Raven. I mean, I certainly could point them out amongst a group of woman. I wish I could have done something with that. I think that's something that I want to change so PLEASE keep that in mind with up and coming chapters. I might edit that past chapter for later convenience so people wont get confused. Other than that, lets begin this long awaited chapter.

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Acknowledgment<span>

_Her feet lightly stepped against the soft mounds of snow from beneath. Cringing when she did as the cold bit through her shoes. Every which way she turned she saw nothing but snow, the bright white becoming too much for her eyes to take. She felt blind and vulnerable, not understanding what had brought her to this place. The bitter wind pushed harshly against her from the front, sending her hurtling backwards to the snow. It covered her hair, face, arms and legs._

"_Why can't I use my powers?" She thought._

_Slowly, ignoring the numbness that crept against her limbs, she pushed herself up to stand. Wrapping her arms around herself did little to block the icy winds._

_She was alone, with know previous knowledge of how it is she came to be here. The isolation was suffocating. She had no warmth to provide herself with. No powers to cast out this unforgivable blizzard. But above all, there was no one to help comfort the swirl of loneliness and confusion she felt tormenting her very being. Nothing but the howling wind that stabbed at her flesh._

_But up ahead, in the distance. Something was there._

"_Hello?" She said. The figure from afar becoming clearer._

_A child. A little girl no more than six or so by appearance. She stood unflinching from the cold as if it did not bother her in the slightest. _

_Regaining her bearings, she made the rest of the way to the child, stopping a bit to be at arms length from her._

"_What are you doing here, aren't you cold?" She said to the small girl._

_Not responding, the child turned her body to allow more of herself to be seen. Short brown hair that curled at the ends touched at her shoulders which were held back by a white headband. A simple T shirt and skirt was all she wore. She was completely exposed to the cold yet showed no signs of being effected by it. _

_As if finally hearing the question, she slowly shook her head and pointed a small finger to the white cape and pale legs in front of her. She realized that the child was pointing at her._

"_Me? Yes, I'm cold. Look at this, there's a storm around us. Can't you feel it?" She stepped closer. "Aren't you cold?"_

_The winds began to blow fiercely against them. Snow fell rapidly until it obscured the landscape. She brought her arms out as shield, fighting against the blizzard that had attacked from nowhere. She struggled, trying to reach the child before she was swept away._

"_Hey!" She yelled out. "Kid, where are you!" She looked up._

_The child stood a distance away from her. She was saying something. Her voice blocked by the angry winds and snow._

"_I can't hear you! Hold on, I'm coming!" Just as the words left her mouth, the ground beneath her began to crumble away. The snow sucked her in by her feet until all that was left were her waist up. She clawed at the remaining snow looking for leverage. She was sinking further and further into the ground. She couldn't find her voice until it was too late._

_She feel in. Submerged by the snow. But she didn't find herself in a tomb of frost. The snow had melted into a warm bubbling pool of water. She flailed her arms, sending a cascade of bubble to float around her. Panic began to rise inside of her. The top where she had fallen in had closed off by ice. Her lungs burned. They cried for air. Swimming, she brought herself to the surface of the ice and looked up, banging her fists against it._

_The child looked down at her from where she stood up top. A desperate look upon her face as she feel to her knees and placed her small hands down on the ice._

_She could only catch the last few muddled words from the child's mouth before the dark depths of the water turned her vision black._

"_...help me...help him."_

* * *

><p>Raven bolted from her bed. Gasping for breath and reaching her hands out for the child that was no longer there. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face from the sweat that poured from her skin. The slight vibrations of her bed indicated that she was shaking.<p>

Nothing but a dream, Raven told herself. Odd images created during REM sleep. But somehow Raven knew that deep down, it was so much more than that. These past few weeks had her feeling like this. There was something hidden that she couldn't find and small clues where scattered somewhere in her mind. It felt like a jig-saw puzzle and for some reason, she always lost the final piece.

Sighing, Raven gently threaded her fingers through the knots in her hair and looked out the window. The lightly gray colored sky signaled early morning. Light droplets of rain paved trails down the glass. It was comforting. Figuring she wouldn't get anymore sleep, she kicked at her covers and dragged her wobbly legs across the edge of her bed. She crinkled her nose at the unusual pile of clothes in the corner and tried to make her way out of bed. Unfortunately in her haste, she banged her forehead on the headboard above her and cradled the sore spot in her hands.

"Ow! Son of a-"

Wait. Headboard? When did her bed ever have a headboard that just dangled out of nowhere? She also never had any filthy piles of clothes cluttering her floor, and what in the world was that ungodly sound? Like, a strangled nasally kind of sound not of this earth. It grew louder-

"...Mmmm ladies...you'll get your turn...these ears aren't going anywhere." Loud snoring ended the sentence.

Loud snoring...ears? Oh Azar...

The shock and horror that rocked her insides sent a spike of power to catapult the sleeping changeling from his top bunk and crashed to the floor with a yelp.

Raven was in Beast Boy's room. She slept in Beast Boy's room. On his bed. Beast Boy. She had shared his bed. No, not really but it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable.

"Dude...way to wake me-" Beast Boy stopped rubbing his sore head and stared wide eyed at Raven who remained seated on his bottom bunk. "Oh..._ffffsssshhhhhhh-_" He blew air through his teeth. "...Uh...sleep well?" He gave her a nervous toothy grin and Raven was so glad for the long sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms to hide her goosebumps. Beast Boy on the other hand...

She couldn't stop her eyes from trailing up and down his barely covered up green skin. Shirtless and amazing. She didn't remember him having such toned abs and wide shoulders. What in the hell- were his biceps always that _huge? _Stop, stop! Prolonged exposure to Beast Boy muscles was very very _bad. _Quickly diverting her eyes toward the window, she grabbed at her-his sheets and brought them up to her chin to cover herself. It made her feel more secure. Remembering the situation, she narrowed her eyes at him and returned his question with a response.

"About that-"

"Okay look. You're the one who feel asleep first. Not me! I was gonna wake you up, but you just looked so cu-_a-blaaargh_ cozy. Cozy! Yes, and I didn't wanna disturb you. So I let you crash on the bottom bunk...but now that you're looking at me with the promise of my death, I'm gonna guess that was a bad idea?" He finished by fiddling with his fingers and rocking on the balls of his heels. The constant rocking motion had her attention dragged down to his Superman boxers. He had always been a fan of the Man of Steel. A quick flick of her eyes to his face and back to his boxers had him look down at himself, realizing his appearance was making her quite embarrassed. He made that funny high pitched yelp of his and quickly dug around his pile of clothes for a pair of pants.

She shook her head at him. Honestly, he had been thinking of her when he decided to let her sleep in his room. That alone made a warm tingling feeling settle in her chest. She really didn't want to read too much into it, but if this had happened at the beginning of their friendship, he would have booted her out the minute she fell asleep. Not having the heart to condemn him for his thoughtful act, she pushed it aside and made room for him to sit next to her on his bed. He didn't catch on right away, so she patted the area to her right and he bolted right over.

"Thank you. It was...nice of you to do that for me."

"Anytime. Although, maybe next time setting an alarm clock for me would be better than you sending me flying from my bed." He laughed and nudged her with his shoulder. The contact was brief, but it made Raven feel okay with herself knowing he didn't take offense to her rude awakening call. Beast Boy took notice of the slight pink that dusted onto her cheeks and gave her a small smile. He hoped any other touches he decides to give her elicits the same response. He hardly ever gets to witness Embarrassed Raven.

Not wanting to dwindle on lingering thoughts of her feelings, Raven cleared her throat and rearranged the topics in her head. She wanted to ask him about last night. About what had happened with him when they came back from the mansion, and when she came in here to help him with his headache. What he had told her about the voices had unsettled her. It still does. She turned to him and almost fell back from the way he was staring at her. His eyes were soft and a small smile graced his lips. She didn't know what to do with herself. Look at the floor? Look at her hands? Anything as long as she _didn't_ look at him.

"Um, I kind of wanted to ask you about yesterday." She started, daring a quick glance at him.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask when it was your headache had started and-" She paused to prepare herself. "And about the voices." This time she looked fully at him. Her expression then mirrored his. He looked lost. As if she had tossed him out to sea for no particular reason other than to see the look on his face. He quirked his head at her, giving her a look that said 'Are you okay?'. She could feel the confusion radiating off of him and began to wonder if she had dreamed the entire thing up.

"Y-you don't remember?"

"I think I'd remember hearing voices in my head Raven."

"They weren't in your head, at least I don't think they were."

"You heard them too?" He scratched his head as she shook hers.

"No, just you. Are you seriously telling me you don't remember anything like that happening at all?"

The changeling could do nothing but shake his head. He wanted to say yes, that he remembered just for her, but he couldn't.

"What _do_ you remember?" She asked. Her face was etched with slight worry, and Beast Boy willed whatever memories he had that were hiding to come out and stop being little assholes so he could provide her with the answers she wanted.

"Just...us. Me, Cy and Nightwing out in the woods. It was scary as hell too, it was so dark. I set up the cameras, came back to the car and waited with the guys for you and Star. I don't think-" He stopped, catching Raven off guard. There was something else that happened. What was it?

"What?" Raven asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Beast Boy pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the memories back. The woods, the wind, and something else. He suddenly bolted from the bed and banged his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He cursed and fell over to cradle his head. Startled, Raven got down to help him hoping he hadn't hurt himself too badly. He had done this before. Multiple times.

"What! What is it?" She grabbed his hands and pried them away to inspect his head.

"You're right! There were voices, out in the woods!" Beast Boy grabbed hold of her shoulders and it was as if he were trying to shake his memories into her. "I couldn't make out any words, it was just a bunch of whispers. But Cy and Night couldn't hear them and told me it was just in my head. Am-am I going crazy?" His voice was desperate. The fear in his eyes hurt Raven more than his tight grip. Gently, she pried his hands free of her and responded with a calm voice.

"No, of course you're not. But-" She couldn't go on. If she did, it would only involve him in her problems. She's done enough of that during her Titan years to want to do it again. She pressed her lips in a straight line, keeping the words to herself. He shouldn't be apart of this, but was it already too late?

"But what? What's wrong?" He leaned toward her, she leaned back. Recognition flared on his face and a slight scowl replaced the confusion. "What are you hiding?"

Sighing, Raven stood up from the floor and smoothed out her pants.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, you're hiding something" He glared hard at her, not wanting to get into a heated confrontation. But if it lead to that, than so be it. "You always do that."

It was his turn to get up, but instead of brushing himself off he folded his arms over his chest and scowled down at her. Now that he was so much taller than her, he thought it easier to intimidate straight answers from the ever secretive empath. She did not falter though, refusing to give him direct eye contact and placed her hands on her hips.

"Raven-"

"It's nothing Beast Boy, I just wanted to make sure you were fine," Raven turned her back to him and began to walk toward his door. "Don't worry about it, everything will be okay-" She was stopped by a firm hand gripping her wrist, and it was all she could do from blushing by how intensely he was staring at her when she turned around.

"Then tell me how you plan to make it okay."

His voice was rough and it almost seemed like a different Beast Boy, a different Garfield. When she looked at him now she couldn't see traces of the boy who's soft round cheeks would puff out when he would become angry. Instead the sharp angle of his jaw and narrowed eyes gave him the new look of a well defined man, one whom you shouldn't try to cross or give halfhearted lies to. Raven felt captivated. Almost blinded by the strong radiance he gave out in waves. She felt her tense muscles relax under his firm gaze, her arm going limp as he continued to grip her wrist.

"I'm tired of you leaving me in the dark. I know somethings wrong and I'm not gonna let you keep pushing me away. Sorry Rae, but this time, you're not getting away with it."

She stared. This was different. _He_ was different. Different in a very good way. She was always so concerned about keeping him and the others at bay when it came to her own personal conflicts. But whatever she felt was going on inside her seemed to also be effecting him. It had to be connected. He wasn't a child anymore, he didn't always need protecting, and why couldn't she stop herself from wanting to protect him?

_You know why. _A voice inside her head softly whispered.

Defeated, Raven released a long sigh and slowly stepped closer to him. This caught the changeling off guard as she almost seemed to press herself against him. The scowl had all but disappeared, replaced with an itchy burn to his cheeks. He swallowed, not wanting to stop her from moving closer, but feeling like his heart was about to burst from his chest once she looked up at him. He still held her wrist in his hands, forgetting for a brief moment how his limbs worked.

"Alright. You want in?" She whispered to him.

His face felt as if it were engulfed by flames created by Trigon as a deep blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck. He stumbled with his words and looked from her eyes to her plump lips. So soft looking and inviting.

"Uh- want _in?_ Wha-what do you..."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, the change in his expression was so sudden and so adorable she couldn't help but turn her head and allow small giggles to fill the room. Now _that _was the Beast Boy she knew.

He suddenly felt very foolish, but her smile was so contagious that he too began to laugh. It was much heartier than her own, but that was just the dynamics of their friendship. He was bold, and she was subtle. He finally released her wrist and stood back from her. The burn of his blush still present so he tried to rub them away, making sure he wasn't being too obvious. The giggles died down and Raven finally felt so much at ease. She certainly needed to trust in her friends more, especially Beast Boy. He was always the one who tried harder than the others to get her to open up more. To talk about her current problems or, really, anything. Sure the others did, but once she told them to back off, they backed off. Sometimes she wished they fought for her cooperation, like Beast Boy did. He was stubborn, which she used to think was a very stupid and annoying habit of his, but now, not so much. He was a determined young man and he never liked to take her bullshit.

"I meant I'm willing to tell you what's going on, for once." Raven walked back towards his bed and took a seat on the edge. Beast Boy didn't wait for an invitation and took a seat right next to her. Just like earlier.

"So then something really is wrong with me."

"No, not just you." Raven fiddled with the hem of her shirt, finding it very difficult to explain all of this to him. She didn't have much experience with this, and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you picking up on things? What's going on?" He scooted closer to her, bumping their knees together hoping the physical contact would make her feel better. It only made her feel embarrassed.

"I'm not...really sure, everything seems jumbled together. I've been-" She huffed. This was _so_ not going well.

"Come on Raven, I'm all ears." To prove his point, Beast Boy pinched the pointy tips of his ears and waged them up and down at her. She chuckled and pushed his face away with her hand when he moved closer.

"It's just, I've been experiencing some weird things lately. It all started when the snow came." She tucked a few loose strands of hair away behind her ear, allowing Beast Boy a clearer image of her pale face. Her gaze seemed far away, looking past his carpet floors. He remembered Nightwing going on about the weird weather. The green changeling never really did care for the news, always relying on the personal reporter that was his leader. He did remember the slight cold he had felt that night and ventured to find another blanket to cover himself with, but that was it. Sleep had still been in effect at the time, and it's not like he stares out his window every day. He hummed to himself a bit, placed his chin on his fist and rested his elbow on his knee.

"Hmm, what else happened? I know there's more."

"I've been getting these odd...flashes. Like, images of people I don't know, and sometimes...it's as if I'm feeling what they felt but as a memory. Am I making sense?" She turned to him. He pondered over everything she's said up until now. He looked at her, the confusion hovering like a shroud over his face.

"Sorta? I get the part about you seeing and feeling things, but...it's still kinda hard to wrap my head around, your powers have always...worked in mysterious ways_._"

Raven rolled her eyes. Her friends have dealt with her powers on a number of occasions. Everyone knows how complex they can be at times. Beast Boy seemed to be thinking the same thing as he gave her a wink and a smile.

"Your powers just have a mind of their own. They wanna stretch their legs and do their own thing."

"Don't even say that, I don' want to wake up one day and find myself laying face first in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream and pickles because my powers wanted a late night snack."

Beast Boy let out a strong laugh, holding his sides as it was very rare for Raven to indulge in his sense of humor. Giving a light laugh herself, she stood up from the bed, figuring they'd spent enough time alone in his room. While she didn't find the thought of being alone with him here unbearable, she just wanted to change out of these clothes and start her day. She and Starfire needed to be prepared for when the society called to schedule their interviews. She was dreading it already. Oh the woes of over the phone conversations.

"So, you think what's going on with you has something to do with me too? You know, these voices I'm hearing?" Beast Boy rummaged through his pile of clothes, which Raven hoped were clean, and produced one of his red and white uniform shirts. She had almost forgotten he had been shirtless this whole time. Perhaps that had been a good thing or she _really_ wouldn't have been able to say a word to him. She watched as the muscles on his back rippled as he bent and pulled the shirt over his head. Despite his front always being good to look at, it was his back that she really admired. She resisted the urge to sigh at the show before her and instead began to head for the door.

"I don't know yet. But I'll find out."

"You mean _we'll_ find out." He turned to her, that wide smile spread across his face revealing his sharp fangs. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"You're so troublesome."

"Eh, part of my charm." He followed behind her as they exited his room. "I'm guessing you don't want the others to know about this, even though they really should."

Raven turned to face him, conflicted yet not breaking her resolve. "For now, I want it just between you and me," He gave her a knowing look, which she knew stated that she really aught to tell their friends. "Once I figure more of this out, I promise we can tell the others."

"You sure?"

"Yes, besides, you should be good at keeping secrets." They continued down the hall.

"How so?"

"Remember the whole Silkie thing?"

Beast Boy groaned "That was totally different! He's an itty bitty cute thing who needed a home and Nightwing would have made me get rid of him!"

"He wasn't so itty bitty when he ate Cyborg's leg."

"Yeah well...not like he couldn't make a new one." Raven sighed and turned down the hall while Beast Boy kept at the straight one. He stopped when he saw her turn. "Aren't you going down to the common room?"

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. "Do you honestly think I'm going to show up with my pajamas? Maybe you would, but some people have more class than that."

Beast Boy matched her haughty look with a slightly curved grin and a suggestive look in his eyes as he trailed them up and down her body. "I don't see anything wrong with how you look, kinda got this sexy bedroom appeal that really works for you."

Raven sputtered, no words could form properly in her head. She felt the butterflies all over again as they fluttered about in her stomach doing back flips and bumping into each other, then came the terrible burn of an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Beast Boy was loving it. The utterly adorable look on her face set off all sorts of tingling feelings running through him. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as he turned around and headed for the common room.

"Damn you!" He heard her call out as she marched toward her room.

Oh yes, he had to make a record of all the things that elicit cute responses from her. He sighed as he thought to himself.

"_There's nothing better than a flustered Raven early in the morning."_

* * *

><p>The common room found all five members of the Titans enjoying breakfast together. Each with a different plate or bowl of food. It was interesting to see how different each one was to the other. Nightwing and Raven had similar tastes and had filled their plates with a healthy portion of eggs, toast and sausage. Starfire, as it has come to be known, was a fanatic at throwing whatever she could find in the fridge into a medium sized bakers bowl and happily munch at the oddities that swirled around the mustard she would pour into it. Everyone looked away. Cyborg ate his abnormal sized breakfast while he tinkered away with the small device dropped by Dubson the night at the casino. He worked meticulously, showing great skill at multitasking. Switching screwdriver with fork without even looking. Beast Boy hovered over his shoulder, munching rather loudly at his bowl of cereal and soy milk. He was oblivious to the deepening scowl forming on the metal man's face. He spooned another large portion of cereal into his mouth and leaned closer to his best friend.<p>

"Can you munch any louder B? Seriously man, I'm trying to work." To prove his frustration, Cyborg dropped his utensils and turned to give Beast Boy a steely gaze. The changeling held his bowl out in defense and decided to take a seat next to Nightwing, who at the time was enjoying the newspaper as he sipped his coffee. He saw him flip past the comic pages and reached over to try and flip it back.

"Don't you start leaning over me too." Nightwing elbowed his arm away, slightly turning at his side to block Beast Boy's view.

"Everybody's so touchy today. What, you wake up on the wrong side of your desk?" Both men ignored him.

"Perhaps you are having difficulty in deciphering Dubson's gadget Cyborg?" Starfire had finished her food and proceeded to wash it in the sink, being a good helper with the chores.

"Something like that Star, I won't know what this thing does until I open her up and check out the specks. But it's so delicate I could break the damn thing without even trying. It's driving me up the wall." Cyborg leaned back on his chair, releasing a sigh at feeling defeated by a tiny piece of plastic. If building an entire living facility with state of the art security, advanced technological machinery, a training room that accommodated everyone, and a gorgeous car was a piece of cake, why was it so hard to manage something as hilariously simple as a plastic chip? To be honest, he was never best at handling the small delicate things.

"_Well played Dubson, you son of a bitch." _Cyborg thought mournfully to himself.

Nightwing also finished his meal and cleaned his plate, refiling his mug with coffee and coming to stand by the metal man's side. A crooked grin crept it's way onto his lips as he tipped his mug to take a drink.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch." He watched, feeling successful at the expression that formed on Cyborg' face. A smirk and a twitch of an eye had Cyborg turn to face the masked man, a sense of renowned determination filling his core.

"Come again? I don't think I heard you right, losing my touch?"

"It's possible. People get older, certain things become harder to comprehend,"

"Oh hell no, did you just call me old?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, so what if you get a little _rusty_ up there," Nightwing tapped a finger at the top of his own head, putting emphasis on the word 'rusty'. "I'll be around to pick up your slack."

The others stifled their giggles as it was made all too obvious what Nightwing was trying to do. It always worked. Whenever one of them became down or depressed, he was always the first to say something that would rile them up and set them straight again. One of the many reasons why they loved him as their leader.

Feeling reinvigorated, Cyborg poked a finger at Nightwing's chest, steadying him with a smirk. "Now look here, this worlds filled with a lot of things I don't know about, but little pieces of plastic crap and mismatched wires ain't part of it, so you need to get off whatever you've been smoking and let a man do his work." With that, Cyborg returned to his work while eating the rest of his large meal.

Chuckling, Nightwing placed his coffee mug down on the table and walked toward the kitchen where he left most of his paper work.

"How have you fared on your research Richard, is Dubson proving to be an elusive foe?" Starfire joined Nightwing in the kitchen, minding the scattered papers as she took a seat on the counter. She smoothed out her skirt, enjoying the look he gave her long legs as she trailed her fingers back up. Feigning ignorance, he grumbeld and pushed his papers into a pile and turned to lean his elbows on the counter next to her.

"Nothing I didn't already know, whatever his past consisted of he wanted to keep it a secret. He's got nothing more on him other than his money extortion's."

"What we really should get him for is that lame accent, I've heard my share of bad _yee haa _tones and his has got to be the worst." Beast Boy downed the rest of his soy milk, using his arm as a napkin in the most undignified way possible.

"Right, let's start a crusade to wipe out anyone who could be faking an accent because there's so many." Raven rolled her eyes, sarcasm clearly evident.

"See, Raven knows what's up." After placing his bowl in the sink, he made an attempt at flipping through the stack of papers on the counter, but was intercepted by Nightwing's icy glare that held the threat of a beat down should he attempt to touch them again. Soon both Raven and Cyborg cleaned up their own plates and helped tidy up the table. Cyborg placed the small chip next to Nightwing's still hot mug as he cleared the table, putting away most of his tools and joining the others near the counter.

"So you've got nothing that can shed some light on what he's currently doing? Who's losing their touch now?" The metal man nudged his leader and scanned an article with a few pictures of Dubson.

"I did come across something when I looked through Gotham's criminal database,"

"Ooh, had to go snooping around Gotham huh? Nice." Beast Boy gave Nightwing a thumbs up.

"I had no choice. I found a zip file that needed to be extracted, it read ' MD.' I figured it meant Malcolm Dubson, but when I opened it there was nothing. Everything had been erased from the file. I hacked the hard drive to see if I can find the deleted source, came up empty handed."

"You couldn't even find a trace of it in the hard drive? Even if somethings deleted a data recovery should have brought them back." Cyborg gave Nightwing a look and went back to reading an article.

"Well, I found out later that an entirely new system replaced the old, including the hard drive that previously held the files. Turns out there was a 'fire accident' that burned a section of Gotham City's police records about the same time we started dealing with him." Nightwing ran his fingers through his hair, remembering the events that lead up to him finding out. He hadn't been told of this incident until after his first look through the records. He also hadn't done a good enough job at keeping his trail clean when secretly hacking into the system, and a certain _someone _caught him with his hands in the cookie jar. It took some effort to get that man off of his back, but was told of what happened shortly after.

"_You should know what to be looking for at this point Richard." _He had told him, still wondering if he needed to hold his hand to figure this out.

Nightwing had huffed at this, the embarrassment too great to shoot back with a remark at the time.

"Coincidence? I think not." Beast Boy gave a disapproving pout and narrowed his eyes as if finding something suspicious. The others nodded their heads, Nightwing shrugging while he scooped up his pile of papers and prepared to leave for his room.

"Whatever was on that file, be it records of his past or something else, we'll find out eventually," An article slipped from the pile in his arms and he bent to pick it up. "The past has a way of sneaking back into your life, usually when you least expect it."

"_That's for sure." _Thought Raven as she fiddled with the sleeves bunching at her wrists. She felt uneasy suddenly, like sensing a storm as dark clouds seemed to hover over her. Shaking her head, she dismissed her thoughts as no good would come from hanging onto them. She felt Beast Boy's eyes linger on her and turned to see the questioning look in his eyes. She raised her brows, signaling her attention to him.

"You cool Rae?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as they wanted to reach out to her. She lowered her head, feeling a heaviness overcome her. Something did not feel right.

"I'm not-" Her words were lost as the room was suddenly filled with the sound of quiet beeping. She looked to Beast Boy, he narrowed his eyes and looked at the others. They were hearing it too.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. Cyborg shook his head, Starfire looked to Nightwing. Their leader stood still, turning his head slightly to better hear where this unknown beeping was coming from. It became louder and more rapid. Realization dawned on him as he snapped his attention toward the dinner table where the plastic chip laid.

It was the casino all over again.

Nightwing dropped his pile of papers and dove for Starfire as he shouted to the others.

"_Get down!_"

Everything happened so fast. There was a bright flash of light and the whole room seemed to rock back and forth. A loud bang was heard and pieces of debris flew everywhere. Limbs tangled themselves together as they landed amongst each other. Nightwing had tackled Starfire across the kitchen counter where he wrapped himself completely around her. Cyborg had followed and used his back as shield for them both.

Raven was slightly surprised to find herself in the arms of a large green gorilla when she opened her eyes. Beast Boy had changed at the last minute and made a grab for Raven, throwing them both a distance away from the explosion. He refused to let her go when she tried to push away to get a better look at everything. She opted to look over his massive shoulders and gawked at the sight before her.

The dining area had been completely destroyed. The table was nothing more than a stump on the ground as it's pieces lay scattered in every area of the common room. Scorch marks trailed across the floor and smeared against the walls. The area was black and smoke rose from where the table once stood. Pieces of the table embedded themselves on parts of the couch in the living area, some of it managed to cut across Beast Boy's back and arms.

"Garfield..."

Hearing her say his name, he changed back to normal and gently released her, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

Stunned, she blinked a few times to bring herself back to attention. She stared wide eyed at the slight gashes on his arms, not sure if it was alright to touch them as she would certainly cause him pain. Blood trickled down his forearm and dripped to the ground, he either did not notice or did not care.

"You're hurt." Being as gentle as she could, Raven lightly traced the tips of her fingers along the long lines that opened to his wounds. He finally looked down at his arms and chuckled at her.

"Tis but a scratch."

Raven gave him a knowing look, aware of the way he always tried to brush his pain away. They both turned to see the others coming out of cover and make their way to the sight of the explosion. Cyborg did a double take as he looked over at them, then down at the cuts on Beast Boy's back.

"B! Shit man, you alright?" He quickly ignored the smoldering debris of the dinner table and rushed to be at his best friends side. Starfire and Nightwing followed suit.

"I'm fine guys, nothing major. No arteries damaged."

"Nonsense! Look at the many wounds you have." Starfire knelt down at him, resisting the urge to press her own hands on him to stop the slow trickle of blood.

Beast Boy tried to bat his friends hands away, reassuring not only them, but himself that he would be fine. "Look, no biggie see?" His attempt at standing up was met with a hiss of pain as he stumbled back down to his knees. The look on Raven's face was a mix of guilt and worry as she tried to steady him.

"Not so fast Gar, just sit there for a bit." Nightwing pressed a firm hand on his shoulders, halting future attempts. "Raven, are you able to heal him?"

Raven shook her head, too caught up with giving her attention to Beast Boy that she almost didn't hear him. "I can stop the blood flow, but the rest will have to heal itself." Both she and Cyborg helped Beast Boy properly sit himself down on the floor, flinching every time he winced in pain from the slight turns of his back and arms. "I'll take it from here Cyborg."

The metal man nodded his head and joined Nightwing and Starfire back at the mess. Raven tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before she looked up at the green changeling. He was looking down at the floor, keeping his breathing steady. She then felt a rush of heat all over at what she was about to ask him.

"Uh...could you take your shirt off?" She cringed, feeling all kinds of embarrassed at the way his eyes became wide and how he turned and smiled at her.

"Whoa, not on the first date Rae." He winced when she flicked his forehead.

"Come on, I need to do this the right way or you're going to be hurting a lot more if I screw up." She glared, trying her best to hide her flushed feelings as well as calming her beating heart. He shifted his weight carefully, turning his body so that his front faced her.

"You're capable of screwing up? First time you've said that."

"One more word and I'll make you so stiff, you won't be able to move for days."

His expression quickly changed to worry as he kept his mouth shut and began to remove his shirt.

"That's what I thought."

He didn't make it too far, the cuts on his arms burning as he stretched them to take his shirt off. He huffed and tried again, only to receive the same feeling on his back. He looked at the waiting Raven and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Do you think you could uh...help me?" He gestured at himself. Raven grew still, not even blinking until she was aware of the dumbfounded look she must be giving him. Swallowing down the butterflies that were making their way up her throat, she moved closer to him and carefully placed her hands on his stomach. She felt him twitch under her fingers, wondering if she did anything that had caused him pain. It was quite the opposite though. Beast Boy swallowed his own butterflies as she slipped her fingers up the hem of his shirt and began to push it up his chest.

He tried, really he did, to not breathe a content sigh as she trailed her slender fingers along the many dips and curves of his muscles. He shivered, was she aware of the way her touch made his nerves pulse with each caress? She was going awfully slow. He suddenly grew worried that something else on his person would react to her touches. She was halfway up his chest when he grew alarmed and ignored the jolts of pain as he pushed the rest of his shirt up and over his head.

This did nothing to help settle her heart. Sure, she's already seen him shirtless today, but this just felt _way_ more different. She had felt the way his body twitched and pushed against her finger tips as if wanting more. She had released her own little sigh, unaware that he had done the same. This was so wrong, he was hurt for Azar's sake. She wasn't suppose to be enjoying this. She was terrible. Rebuilding her resolve, she painted an expression of pure professionalism as she turned his body a bit to the side.

"I'll start with your back, that's where most of the damage is." This was mostly an excuse to not look at him. He didn't seem to notice as he nodded, holding back another sigh when she placed her hands on him. There was a slight pinch, then a cool feeling of relief as his wounds began to tingle. Everything settled back once she began her work. Their feelings pushed down, for now.

"Thanks Rae." He slightly turned to her, offering a tender smile.

"Of course." She gave him her own small smile and continued with her healing.

"_Mother fuck..._"

Their solitude was broken at the harsh voice of Nightwing. Both turned to see their leader picking through the smoldering pile, something held between his thumb and pointer finger. He glared, obviously upset with himself as he then stood up and held it out for Cyborg and Starfire to see.

"This is-"

"Can't be..."

"I'm such an idiot."

The room was filled with a heaviness as Nightwing fist the item into his hand and cursed again.

"_Goddamn you Dubson." _Thought Nightwing.

Once again, the old man was one step ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"~Back up a second Dick, what exactly happened?"<p>

Nightwing sighed. It was near one o'clock in the morning, hours after the incident in the common room. He was still angry, angry at himself and angry at what had happened. Nothing was going his way and he was so damn tired. He rubbed his hands down his face and up through his hair, leaning back on his chair as he looked at the young man who's face took up his entire computer screen. A face he's grown up knowing and one that could really help him at a time like this.

"There was an explosive inside the chip we got from Dubson. It was so small not even Cyborg had seen it. My dumb ass left a hot coffee mug on the table, and when Cyborg placed the chip near it, the heat slowly activated the explosive and nearly blew us all to hell." The frustration was evident in his tone. He wanted to yell, he wanted to throw something, but he quite liked all the things in his room and opted to vent his anger on his friend.

"~Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but Beast Boy took the blunt of it protecting Raven. He got a few cuts, but should be fine." Again, Nightwing felt immense guilt at the wounds Beast Boy had suffered. Raven had tried to ease his worry, that they were nothing to get all worked up over. That if anyone should feel guilty it was her for having him throw himself over her like he had. He shook his head. It was his fault. He should have known.

"~I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault." The face on the screen gave him a stern look. It was the same look he always gave him when he went into his little dark corner.

"Yeah well-"

"~There's a reason you called Dick, so lets not waste anymore time. You want this guy behind bars and so do I. You're not the only one who's had a bad run in with him." Nightwing chuckled, amused by his selective wording. He smirked at the screen, seeing his long time friend and fellow confidant give one in return.

"Alright, there's something I need you to check out for me. Might take you a while but hey, you're a pretty fast guy right?" The man on the screen laughed.

"~What can good old Wally West do for you?" The laid back image of Kid Flash threw his hands behind his head, getting comfy and cozy for the long talk they were about to have.

Nightwing leaned forward, bridging his fingers together as he leveled Wally with a serious stare.

"How fast can you get to Paris?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Why do I always give you guys cliffhangers? Keeps you on your toes, that's why. Besides, who doesn't love a good cliffhanger? (I'm totally joking I HATE cliffhangers) So, YES. A LOT of Beast Boy and Raven stuff going on in this chapter, plus _Wally_. I love him so much, I had to add him to the story. Don't worry, you'll hear from him again soon. Well I just want to thank everyone for putting up with me and my long departure from updates. I needed it. Really, I did. Oh, from now on I'll be putting the names of the songs at the bottom. Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter!

_Acknowledgment – John Coltrane_


	8. This Bitter Earth

**Authors Note: **And here it is. After almost a year (I believe...) finally chapter 8 is up. Please forgive this lowly author. As I've stated in my re-write of chapter 4, WRITING IS HARD, and I had quickly burnt out after uploading the first seven chapters. This is what happens when you TRY to write a story as fast as you can. I want this story to have the best effort put into it, I didn't just want to throw words in there and have them mean nothing. This story and these characters are too important to me to ever do that to them. I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed and stuck with the story so far. It really means a lot to me, and I feel like I can actually go somewhere with this story 3

I do not own the Teen Titans in anyway. They belong to the brilliant people of DC.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: This Bitter Earth<span>

Once they had finished discussing Nightwing's seemingly crazy plan, Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, found himself leaning against Paris' Eiffel Tower. Bearing the image of pure innocence, not one person who walked past him knew what he was up to. Nothing dubious of course, he was on duty. Wearing normal street clothes, his messy orange hair blowing in the wind. Night had fallen, bringing with it's dark shroud a chilly wind. Wally buried himself as much as he could into his dark jacket and hid himself away from the few people who still walked about at this time. He was set to leave for his real destination soon, but why not take the last few moments before duty called to be one with a national landmark? It had been a while since he'd come here. He had even brought Jinx a couple of times. Every moment of their trip spent in perfect bliss. Understandably enough, she was quite saddened that she couldn't join him now. Per Nightwing's request, this mission was for him and him alone. No offense to Jinx. She took offense anyway.

Checking his watch, he had about another minute before he was to head out. He took this time to replay his conversation with the Titan's leader, and his closest friend.

"_I want you to do a bit of snooping in this building located in Paris. It's a bit of a stretch, but a lead is a lead. I would do it myself, but I want this done now."_

_Wally propped his feet up on his desk, mindful of his keyboard and the many things strewn about._

"_Sounds important."_

"_It is. I was lucky enough to find at least one thing hidden in a secluded archive using...uh, a bit of help." Nightwing's stoic expression faltered just enough for Wally to catch, and he knew what 'bit of help' he was referring to._

"_Aaah, had to go to the old man for this one huh? What did he say?"_

"_Nothing. He doesn't know."_

_The knowing smirk spread wide across Wally's cheeks as he rocked back and forth on his leather chair. For being the goody two shoes Dick was, it was nice to see him breaking the rules once in a while. Lets Wally feel better at knowing that his friend wasn't so above it all, especially when it came to his infamous father._

"_Wipe that smirk off your mouth, you think I'd actually ask for his help and have him breathing down my neck?"_

"_No no, just...hey it's you after all. I'm not as surprised as you think. But ooooh if he finds out-"_

"_He wont."_

"_He did last time."_

"_I was in a hurry."_

"_When aren't you?"_

"_Listen," Nightwing straightened himself in his chair and drew closer to the screen. The slight irritation in his voice signaled all jokes were over. Wally knew better than to push him any farther than necessary, the man had limits. "I found an address. It was the only thing. It was heavily encrypted, whoever hid it didn't want anyone finding out about it any time soon. The address leads to an old historical society in Champ de Mars. It's not too hard to find. Something's there, a connection to Dubson. Whatever looks suspicious and whatever leads to him. Find it."_

So now here he was. Waiting for the old historical society to close up shop so he can make a sneaky entrance and poke around for information. The rest of their talk was on strategy, when and where to station himself, don't stick out, don't draw attention to yourself, same old same old. The night grew darker and colder, and it startled him a bit when a single drop of water hit the tip of his nose. Looking up he saw thick clouds looming over his head, the promise of a heavy rain that was soon to come down on him. He lifted his hood and turned his head when he heard the sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps hitting pavement. An old man had exited and was in the process of locking the historical society's door. He gave it a tug to check the lock, satisfied, he began to walk away. Wally watched him for a good while until he was absolutely sure he would not come back.

The rain didn't want to wait for him to make his move as it came crashing down on him in a matter of minutes. The last few people began to scurry away and he was finally alone. He dashed to the side of the building and pressed himself against the wall. He quietly moved deeper into the alley as to not be seen by any wandering eyes. He felt that all familiar rush of adrenaline every time he used his speed. It coursed through his body, making him feel alive. His blood pumped, and soon he felt every piece of him tingle as he began to vibrate his molecules through the hard brick wall. First his fingers, then his torso, then the rest of him until he was completely within the darkness of the building. He took a minute to study his surroundings while he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

It was a rather small building, surprising since it was suppose to house the history that was Champ de Mars. A few statues here and there, some tables, a desk by the entrance, bookshelves. This was nothing to write home about, it didn't even seem to warrant a search. Brushing off the droplets of water on his jacket, Wally brought out a small flashlight and shined it around the room. Just as unimpressive as it was in the dark. But then something didn't seem right. He brought his light to cast a glow on a peculiar looking contraption near the center. He really couldn't make heads or tails of what this thing could have possibly been. It was rather large and came to stand about his waist. It was white and made the shape of a traffic cone with the tip of it being flat. There was something like a panel perched at the top of it, and coming closer he identified the part as a solar panel. He made a face at the oddity and brought the light down on the silver plaque at the base it stood atop.

_~Solaire alimenté micro-ondes~_

The little bit of french he had picked up through his numerous travels to the country started to kick in as he slowly read the words aloud, rolling the letters on his tongue as he tried to pronounce them. If Jinx were here she'd be a blushing mess, she loved hearing him speak french. Too bad he lacked an audience to bare witness to his ultra sexy accent. Soon the words began to mean something, and his brain unscrambled the language and put it back together in English.

"Solar Powered Microwave." He looked down at the machine again and understood what that little black cabinet at the center was for. He scratched his head with the butt of the flashlight and laughed a bit. It was so huge and bulky, who would have even thought to use such a thing, solar powered or not? What was it even doing here? He held out the flashlight and let it fall on another odd looking machine. Sensing a pattern, he turned around and inspected the rest. Another machine, and another. Some big, some small. They all had their own spots scattered around the room and it began to dawn on Wally that this was no ordinary museum. He couldn't be blamed, there were no signs at the front of the building stating what truly lurked within. Dick probably didn't even know its true purpose other than what little information he was given when he found that hidden file tucked away in a secret archive within an unknown database. Feeling intrigued, Wally walked up to the front desk, looking for a sign that could give away what he believed this place to be. He found it perched like an invitation to a wedding at the front desk. It was small, as if it should not even be looked at.

_Inventions de l'avenir_

"Inventions of the Future." Wally had to smile. It just seemed so...out of place to have a little museum dedicated to what he believed to be the most useless, lamest pieces of hardware he ever laid his eyes on. He had to give it to that son of a bitch, Dubson. Looks like he pulled a fast one on Dick. Wally was sure he would not take kindly to this news at all. A small beeping pierced the silence in the room and Wally looked down and held up his wrist, a black watch with the time 10:30 greeted his sights. "Speak of the devil." He pushed a small button on the side and waited for a voice to speak.

"~Kid Flash." A deep voice rang out from the watch.

"Nightwing." Wally tried to mimic his friends too serious voice, but snorted at the end as he just couldn't pull it off without grinning.

Dick all but ignored him and continued. "~Find anything yet?"

"Well," Wally sighed and rubbed at his shoulder. "Unless Dubson had a thing for old fifties inventions, I'd have to say we've been duped buddy."

"~What?" The confusion in Dick's voice was almost priceless, and if he wasn't so afraid of receiving a beat down, he would have laughed.

"This place is a museum for old inventions that were made back in the late fifties, early sixties. Oh man, you should see some of the stuff people came up with back in the day."

"~Are you serious?"

"As the plague _mon ami." _Wally began to walk about the room, lazily shining his light every which way, letting it fall on random objects. It was as he swung his arm about that the light caught on an odd indentation on the wall, a bit ways in the back hidden from the front.

"~I don't believe this...do you know how badly I want his head between my hands so I can twist his neck until it pops off like a barbie doll!"

"Graphic." Wally followed the light and made his way to the back. It was so tucked into the side that he surely would have missed it. It wasn't very noticeable were it not for the little shadow is cast when the light hit it. He'd like to thank years of training to always see past the superficial. All it really was to anyone else was a plain wall. But there was something underneath the cheap wallpaper. It pushed against it like a scar creating a long line from the ceiling to the floor. He was almost blocking Dick's voice from his ears as he inspected the ridge in the wall.

"-so I can see him rot in jail! Are you still there?"

"Huh?"

"~Were you ignoring me?" Dick sounded slightly peeved, and honestly Wally had been paying more attention to the wall.

"Totally. Hold on, I think I found something." He was face to face with the wall, trailing the light up and down and watching as the shadow along the ridge moved along with it. He brought his fingers up and traced two of them along the protruding wallpaper. It felt hard, and it gave a bit at the pressure he applied.

"~What did you find?"

Wally tried to envision what could be on the other side. The building was already so small, only a story high with only this single room. Lightning flashed out through the windows, the storm growing in severity. It illuminated the room for just the briefest of seconds, but that was all it took to make the shadows from the machines to dance across the walls as they twisted and formed horrible shapes. It set a jolt of fear to lurch inside of Wally and he cursed himself for jumping a bit. This place no longer seemed so small as the rain pelted against the windows, creating a rather chilling symphony.

Steeling his resolve, Wally placed a hand against the wall and gripped the flashlight tight.

"I'll let you know in a minute." He vibrated his molecules once again and pushed through the wall. Without meaning to, he had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the terrifying monster his mind conjured up that would greet him. Slowly opening them, he was relieved at finding a small room where stairs led down to some unknown place.

"~Anything?" He jumped again at the sudden intrusion of Dick's voice. He shook himself to get rid of the bits of fear that tingled on his skin and brought his wrist up close to his mouth.

"Yeah, looks like I found a hidden room. It's small and the only thing here are some stairs that go down."

"~Go ahead and-"

"I'm not going down."

"~Wally-"

"I didn't sign up for this."

"~Don't be stupi-

"Do you not want to hear from me again! This is exactly what happens in the movies when people go down dark stairways."

"~You sound like Beast Boy," Dick gave a sigh on the other end and Wally could almost picture him running his hand down his face. "If you run into anything, you can always run from them."

"That does not inspire confidence."

"~There could be something down there."

"Oh yeah there is, like Leatherface with a chainsaw ready to tear my ass apart."

"~For god's sake Wally-"

"Alright! Get off my back, I'm going! Jesus..."

Timidly, Wally walked forward and down, placing his foot on the first step. It creaked under his weight and he could have sworn he lost about ten years of his life.

"~Still alive?" The sarcasm dripped through the watch at his wrist as he continued his decent.

"Tell Jinx she was alright, we had a good run." He continued on his way, shining the light all the way down. If there truly was anything down there waiting for him, hopefully they would let him get a head start to run away.

* * *

><p>All was quiet within Raven's domain, a few candles lit to provide just a sliver of light which created a calming atmosphere. She lit a few incense and inhaled the aromatic scent of lavender as it wafted through the room. Her breathing began to slow down, and everything just felt so comforting and relaxing as the incense continued to burn away past events. Since that explosion in the common room early yesterday morning, everyone had been slightly on edge. She had healed as much as she could of Beast Boy's wounds, telling him the rest would mend over time. It hurt to see him hobble about the tower, the pain obvious to everyone despite his best efforts to hide it from them.<p>

Of course she felt guilty. He acted as her shield, taking the brunt of the explosion for her. Honestly, it made her feel all sorts of things. Upset over not being able to protect herself, weak _because_ of not being able to protect herself, thankful she didn't have to endure the attack, bitter because Beast Boy did, and the one that came to the forefront of her mind, _overjoyed_ that he had even done such a thing for her. She was almost euphoric. He had thrown all caution to the wind and dived in front of her to protect her from the blast. Her heart soared.

And then she felt guilty all over again for being glad he had shielded her. She brought herself down from her little trip on cloud nine and groaned as she pushed herself off her bed. He would have done that for anyone and she needed to stop putting in her head that she was any different, or special, than everyone else.

Sighing, she began to walk about her room, no real reason other than laying in bed would just make her think about stuff she didn't want to think about at the moment. But soon walking wasn't strong enough of a distraction and she needed to busy herself somehow. She was determined not to be that Raven from the past who wallowed in self pity, even though it was _so_ easy for her to fall back into that dark place. Waving her arm to blow out all the candles, Raven walked to her door and left her room.

She needed to think about other things. The people at Eurydice haven't called either her or Starfire yet, she assumed they were busy calling the other women who had shown up. Raven was mildly satisfied with that, they can take as much time as they wanted. She was in no hurry to talk business with them. She was still trying to figure out what to say to them that would impress them enough to let her in the society. Nightwing had suggested they say they do a lot of community work, charities, catering to under privileged families, something like that. She had made a list, crossing off things that sounded too over the top, tried to practice how she would describe what she did, projecting her voice to each corner of her room so she could sound more confident and not like this was the first time she had done this. Which it was. She figure she'd ask Starfire so they could practice together. That sounded like a great idea. She'd make a stop at the common room first to grab a cup of tea.

Entering, she quickly spotted Nightwing sitting at the front. One of the monitors was out displaying web articles, most likely about Dubson. He also had a mic set and a laptop on the coffee table. Raven was surprised as he hardly ever brought his work out from his room, and was happy for him coming out of his seclusion and integrating himself at last with the others. Not wanting to disrupt whatever he was doing, she quietly made her way to the kitchen, mindful of the slight mess that was still there from the explosion, and ignoring the missing table and scorch marks. Raven wondered how long he had been there, it was about four in the afternoon and she didn't remember him setting up his stuff there earlier in the day. She must have been making a bit of noise as he turned his head around to look at her setting up her tea kettle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." She turned on the stove and reached for a tea packet.

"Ah, no problem. Just wondering who it was." He offered her a smile and looked toward her tea kettle.

She grinned a bit and reached back up to the cupboard for another cup. "Would you like some tea?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, he ran his hand through his hair and gave her a sheepish laugh. "Yes please."

He had one day, out of the blue, asked her if he could try one of her teas. She was more than happy to prepare a cup for him, thrilled that someone at the Tower was at least willing to try them. She had gave him a simple Green Tea which had a bit of dried fruit, and was pleased to find that he quite enjoyed it. Of course he would favor coffee more, but whenever he caught her making tea, he would always ask if she could make a cup for him.

As he waited, he turned his head back to his laptop, typing away at something, and would fiddle with the mic once in a while. After placing the tea bags in their cups and waiting for the water to come to a slight boil, Raven curiously looked back at him, wanting to know what he was up to.

"You look like you're set up for a conference. Got something going on?"

Nightwing stopped his typing and turned back to her. He looked unsure, not knowing if he should tell her what was going on. But not wanting to hide things from his friends, he tapped at the mic and waved a hand at the laptop. "Well, I didn't tell you guys this, but I found something hidden away in a secluded database. An address in Paris. I have Kid Flash over there now investigating an old inventions museum. I have him set up with a communications device and had him wait until nightfall over there."

Intrigued, Raven raised an eyebrow and turned her full attention on him. "Really?"

"Yeah. So far he's found a hidden room and is searching it for anything suspicious. Hey, if it was hidden, there's gotta be a reason for it." Nightwing steepled his fingers as he looked out the large bay windows. The sun was shrouded in thick clouds, making the view outside look dismal and dark. "I know somethings there. Has to be something there."

She saw the look on his face, one he wore often. That mix of determination and worry. She couldn't picture him not ever looking like that, it was just what made Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson. She nodded her head and turned back to the kettle. She poured the hot water into their cups and watched as it soaked the small bags, brewing the leaves inside them. She looked back at him and saw that he was still in the same position.

"How long have you been here?"

He leaned back and stretched himself on the couch. A few pops were heard as he let out a tired sigh. "About an hour or so. I was in my room but, I needed to get out of there. Needed a change of scenery."

She hummed in agreement. "I can relate."

The abrupt sound of beeping diverted their attention to Nightwing's laptop. He brought the mic closer to him and hit a button on the side. "Go ahead Kid Flash."

"~Yo, think I found something you might like." Wally's voice filled the room and Raven stopped what she was doing so she could listen to their conversation.

"What's up?" Nightwing leaned forward a bit, the rush of excitement to great to hold back.

"~Looks like an old archives room. There's a bunch of filing cabinets and boxes. Everything's pretty much covered in dust."

"What else?"

"~Well, it's weird. Everything I've seen up until now was made around the fifties and sixties. The machines, some brochures, posters, even some files scattered around," Wally sounded perturbed. Raven could almost see the confounded look on his face. "But this one cabinet has files that are at least from the late and early eighties. They're fresh."

Nightwing bunched his eyebrows in thought, rubbing a hand over his mouth. "Just one cabinet?"

"~Just one, and there aren't that many files in it."

Feeling even more intrigued, Nightwing went back to his laptop and typed a few things down before going back to the mic. "Look through them. Let me know if you find anything."

Remembering her previous task, Raven turned back to finish their teas. But something began to nag at the back of her mind, and she couldn't figure out the reason. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>It was so dark in this cold cemented room that Wally had to bite the flashlight between his teeth in order to finger through the old files. He could still here the rain going on outside. The random bangs of thunder started to grate at his nerves as it made the whole place seem that much more eerie. Nothing really stood out. He didn't recognize any names and some of the manila folders only held about two pages each. He sighed and bent down to examine the last drawer on the cabinet. He was a bit surprised to find it slightly opened, as if someone hadn't closed it right the last time they opened it. He lightly pulled at it, but it barely gave. Refusing to be opened. Using both hands and hunching down a bit, Wally steadied his feet and put as much of his strength into pulling the drawer loose. It gave with a piercing screech and Wally ended flat on his butt.<p>

He was a bit frustrated to find nothing within the dividers, having put effort into something that didn't even deliver with the goods. He was about to call it quits and radio Nightwing when his flashlight picked up on something wedged in the back. He bent his head down to peer inside the drawer, shifting the light back and forth. Sure enough, there was a manila folder way in the back, probably the cause of the drawer being stuck too. He reached in with his arm and tried to pull it out. Once his fingers grazed at the folder, he wrapped his hands around it and pulled it free.

It was a bit torn, and dark smudges spotted around it. Wally stood, bringing the folder and flashlight along with him. Thunder roared once again and he instinctively drew himself deeper into his jacket. He studied the folder, looking at where only two letters provided a name, M.D. He turned the folder over and raised an eyebrow at the tiny dark words that scratched its surface.

"...Help me?"

* * *

><p>Raven's grip on the cups vanished. They fell from her hands and crashed on the floor where they both shattered into tiny pieces, the liquid within them spilling and trailing to her flats.<p>

She was over come with a debilitating sense of dread. It wracked her body, sending her trembling and failing to form words. Her throat constricted, choking at the fear. Her feet cemented themselves on the floor, and her body _would not stop shaking_.

Nightwing snapped his head to the sound of the breaking cups and stared dumbfounded at the sight of Raven.

"Raven, wha-"

His words were lost to her as the excruciating terror brought one name to her lips.

"_Wally..._"

She was suddenly tearing her way to Dick. She had to get there. She had to hurry. It was a desperate need, _he was in trouble_. She could feel it biting at her skin as she ran for the mic. It was as if this fear was causing her to see things in slow motion and she _couldn't get there fast enough_.

Dick was on his feet in a second. He reached for her and was caught completely off guard as she threw herself across the couch and landed haphazardly on him. He tried to straighten them up, but she was struggling. She had to _get that mic_. She clawed at his arms, pushing him away as she made a mad grab for the mic. Dick was yelling for her, but he seemed so far away. He continued to grab onto her, trying to control her sporadic movements, but she kept pushing him until her shaking hand brought the mic to her lips. With a loud gasp, Raven held the button.

"_Wally!_" She screamed, a horrible hitch in her dry throat as the shakes devastated her body. She sensed it, and didn't understand how or why. He was in danger. Tears prickled her eyes until everything became blurry. "_Run!_"

* * *

><p>Wally was at a loss at the horrified sound of Raven's screams.<p>

She wanted him to run.

It became very clear to him that the cold air that surrounded the room was not just his imagination, and that something was towering behind him.

He barely turned his head to the side to look when he was lifted from the ground and held high in the air. He let out a startled yell and he flailed his arms and legs to try and get himself back on the ground. He lost his grip on the folder and flashlight. The hard metal tool clattered on the ground and spun away from him. He struggled, yelling all the while. Terror filled his very being as he could not see what was holding him up. He felt himself go higher until he was thrown hard against the wall.

He fell to his side, groaning as he tried to pick himself up and shake the dizziness from his head. He shakily brought his wrist to his lips and tried to speak.

"Guys-"

He didn't have time to finish as he was grabbed again, being lifted into the air. This time he was thrown far and crashed on top of the many filing cabinets in the back. The commotion was loud and it pierced his hearing. The grinding sound of metal against metal as things began to topple over. Groaning in pain, he rolled himself off of the cabinets, pushing and kicking until he was on the ground. Something warm and wet trickled from between his eyes and dripped down his cheek. Right away he knew it was blood. Everything was dark, he couldn't make out a single thing, only what the flashlight had shined itself on, which was a crack on the wall.

Feeling violated and enraged, he growled low in his throat and quickly staggered to his feet. He brushed off the sudden head rush from standing too quickly and ignored the pain on his side.

"Son of a bitch, can't face me huh?" He cursed out to his attacker. Adjusting to the darkness, his eyes darted every which way to catch a glimpse of his assailant. All he saw was cabinets. "_Show yourself!_" He yelled and his voice bounced back to him. His breathing was heavy, his chest heaved and he clenched his fists and prepared to defend himself. The sound of static filled his ears and garbled talking came blaring from his watch.

"~_Wal-an...hear-ge...ther-out!_" It was Dick, but he couldn't make sense of him. His watch was damaged.

"Dick! I can't hear you, somethings attack-" Distracted with trying to contact Dick, Wally was again grabbed and hoisted into the air. "_Fuck! Put me down!_"

His attacker started to savagely slam him against the wall and then at a cabinet. Back and forth, each force of the slams intensifying. Finally he was thrown across the room and slid against the floor. His arm bumped the flashlight and it bounced against the wall and came at the tips of his fingers.

Wally groaned. His body bruised and the blood continued to trickle from the cut between his eyes. He tasted blood on his tongue and felt a split lip.

The desperate calls from his friends were jumbled as the watch became even more damaged. He lay on the floor, legs trying to push him up but only slipped as his sneakers couldn't gain any traction. He gasped for breath and rolled on his side. How could he possibly defend against something he couldn't see? He needed to run. He needed to get out. He was hurting so bad. His fingers brushed at the flashlight again. Not wanting to lose it, he quickly grabbed it and held it out in front of him.

Nothing.

The shaky ray of light shown on tipped over cabinets and spots of blood. His blood. Lowering the light more, it fell on the discarded manila folder. He needed that too. Groaning loudly, he dragged himself closer to it. Everything hurt. His arms, his legs, his sides. He continued to drag himself, slowly gaining the feeling back into his legs.

He heard it then. Something in the back was moving. It was like a groan from machinery. Something else began to drag itself towards him. He moved faster. He pushed and pulled, getting closer. His attacker was getting clos too. He could barely reach the folder. The groaning grew louder. His fingers were on it.

Feeling invigorated, wally clutched at the folder, gritted his teeth and hefted himself off the floor. His lungs burned as he steadied himself. He brought the flashlight out to where the noise was coming from.

Nothing.

That was all it took. Stuffing the folder in his jacket, Wally painfully dashed to the door, threw it opened and ran up the stars. He wasted no time and threw himself against the hidden door. It burst opened and he tumbled out. At that moment, he couldn't care less about the damage. He did the same to the front door. He toppled out into the rain and fell against the cold street. Thunder boomed all around him, and all he could do was lay there. To catch his breath. To let the water pelt at his hot and achy skin. The rain was ruthless. It came in sheets.

Finally, he opened his eyes. His chest heaved and he brought a hand to wipe at his wet orange bangs. He hobbled on to his feet, blinking away the rain as it blurred his vision. He looked back into the dark depths of the museum. Lightning flashed and the silhouette within looked back at him, unmoving.

Wally ran. He ran and he didn't stop.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to do. She heard him scream, and then nothing. Something happened to him. He tried to get in touch with them again, only getting out a 'guys' before the screaming started. She and Dick heard the crashes. Heard what was going on, but couldn't see a thing. They heard him yell out, for someone to put him down. More crashes. After that, it was broken static. Nothing could be made out. Nightwing had tried to tell him to get out. She did nothing but slump to the floor in complete shock and horror.<p>

Raven had been taken over by a suffocating fear that rendered her almost motionless. All it took was Wally to say two little words. Those two little words were her undoing. It was like a bucket of cold ice was dumped on her head and it soaked deep into her skin. Reaching her bones and nerves until they froze over. Her body convulsed, and she couldn't stop the tremors. She was being attacked from the inside. Her throat hurt, as if she were holding back a thousand sobs. It was hard to explain and harder to shake off. She didn't know how, but she knew _something_ was going to happen. And it did.

She sat on the floor, still reeling from the unbearable fear that she couldn't make sense of. Dick was on the floor shaking her, firmly grasping her shoulders trying to get her to snap out of it. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. But she couldn't, everything was out of control. That's when everyone else made an entrance. They heard Dick screaming for her and for Wally. They pushed themselves to be at the center with them. Cyborg was yelling, Dick was yelling, Starfire knelt down to her, grasping her arms and begging her to speak. Beast Boy was right there at her side. Anger and worry etched on his face. His fangs bared, ready to annihilate whatever had caused her to regress to such a state. She tried, dammit she tried to say something. Her shaking limbs and quivering lips prevented her from doing or saying anything. Their voices sounded muffled, and she couldn't really focus on them. She opted to look down at her legs, waiting, willing for the tremors to stop and let her be. Soon everything started to pick up its normal speed. She could hear them more clearly, they were yelling and trying to sort everything out.

"What happened?" Cyborg was at the coffee table, trying to fix the mic she had unintentionally broken. "Just relax and tell me what happened."

Dick had explained the whole thing. He sent Wally to Paris to investigate some things. Everything was going well, Raven was making tea. Wally had found something, and then Raven went ballistic. Screaming about him to run, and then something bad had happened. They couldn't get the communication working anymore. Wally was trying to contact them. He was in trouble. Somehow Raven knew.

Beast Boy and Starfire were still there on the floor with her. Trying to get her to talk, trying to still her shaking form. She was going to topple over when Beast Boy grabbed her and pulled her close. She didn't fight back. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes still wide, but she was slowly coming back. She reached a hand out, and Starfire quickly latched on to her. Rubbing her hand between both of hers.

"Raven." Beast Boy's voice was hushed and close to her ear. "Raven, calm down. It's okay. We're here." He ran his hand up and down her arm, soothing her shakes. "It's okay."

Starfire continued to hold her hand. "Remain calm Raven, we are here. Concentrate on us."

Cyborg and Dick looked on from a distance, going back and forth from watching her to trying to fix the communication system.

Finally the clouds within Raven's head dispersed. She could clearly see her friends again. Starfire had her hand held tight, Beast Boy was warm and comforting, allowing her to rest on him.

"God dammit, I let this happen." Dick threw his mask on the floor, his blue eyes resembled rain clouds.

"Just chill man, this was beyond your control." Cyborg had the mic replaced and was trying to make a connection to Wally.

"_The hell it was!_"

"N-no...it w-w-would have happen-ned...I didn't k-know...no o-o-one c-could..." Raven stuttered her words, her throat clenched and she tried to breath in some air. Beast Boy kept rubbing her arm, rocking her a bit to comfort her.

"Shh, just take it easy Rae."

"W-wally..."

"Hush now, you must steady your breathing." Starfire let go of her hand and flew to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. She brought it back and held it up to her lips. Raven complied and let the cool trickle of water sooth her strained throat.

Dick walked towards the little group on the floor and knelt down beside Starfire. "You doing alright Raven?" He placed his hand on hers, and god it had been a while since she's seen his eyes. She breathed in once, and slowly let it out, nodding her head as she placed it back on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Just take it easy. Gar, get her on the couch."

Without a word, Beast Boy stood up with her in his arms and calmly turned toward the couch. Starfire fluffed a pillow and placed it on the arm rest, and Beast Boy gently laid her down, letting her head rest on the pillow. She closed her eyes, her brows creased in concern over Wally. What had happened? Was he okay? What was going on...

Beast Boy looked down at her, a woeful look in his eyes. His hear beat fast due to worry and fear for her. He had never seen her this way before. Seeing her stricken with uncontrollable shakes and shivers made him ache inside. Something had spooked her _bad_. He wanted whatever was responsible for this to pay, he didn't care how, but he wanted them to pay _dearly_.

"I can't get a hold of Wally. His communication must have busted. I'm not picking up a single trace." Cyborg ran a hand down his face and sighed. He was trying, and failing, to get in touch with Wally. He was worried. Dick was worried. Everyone was worried.

Dick slumped on the floor, he covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Christ, if anything happened to him-"

The Towers emergency signals blared and lights flashed within the room, coating everyone in a red hue.

_Intruder alert. Intruder alert._

Dick was up off the floor in seconds, brandishing his birdarangs and inspecting every corner of the room with his keen eyes. Starfire floated above Raven, guarding her from any threat as her starbolts flared in her hands. Beast Boy shifted into a tiger, protecting Raven at her side. His fangs glistened and he snarled viciously. No one would come within ten feet of her without Beast Boy sinking his claws into them.

Cyborg dashed to the control panel, pressing keys and buttons. A small hologram presented itself to him, showing him who had dared inter the Titans Tower. Raven watched him and saw him physically relax as he quickly shut off the emergency alarms.

"_It's Wally!_" He turned and yelled to the others. They all eased themselves, and Dick made a mad beeline for the doors. He stopped halfway when Wally dashed in, carrying along a gust of wind that blew papers and mused their hair.

"Wally!"

"Thank god..."

"_You scared the hell out of us!_"

Raven could have cried. He was safe. She felt a bit silly, like she was a mother hen fawning over her baby chicks, but she didn't care. He was safe.

He was panting and hunched over. A hand was clutching at his side. He looked exhausted.

"Sorry...didn't use...my ID...just wanted to...get in here." He was trying to catch his breath. He must have ran all the way back here without stopping.

Dick placed his hands on his shoulders and tried to look at him. His face became worried all over again. "Jesus, what the hell happened to you?"

Wally slowly straightened himself up and Starfire couldn't help but gasp when she saw his face. Dick reeled back, but kept his hands firmly on his shoulders. Cyborg was at his side in a second, assessing the wounds on the red head.

His right eye was bloodshot and blackened around the cheekbone. There was a nasty cut between his eyes and blood had smeared down the bridge of his nose and cheek where it collected on his chin. He had a split lip that had turned purple, blood also dripped from there. His clothes were slightly damp, the rain having dried off a bit from his running. He was completely spent and hurting all over.

"We need to get you to the medical wing." Cyborg shined a light from his finger into Wally's swollen eye, and seeing it react to the brightness, he nodded and inspected the rest of his face. "What happened?"

"Just a sec...is Raven alright? She sounded...out of it." Wally warded off the rest of Cyborg's inspecting hands and looked around the room, trying to find the empath. When he spotted her he began to hobble toward her, and tripped on his own feet. Dick swiftly caught him and placed a hand on his chest. Wally hissed and put his own arm around his best friends shoulder for support. "Dammit..."

"Take it easy Wally, Raven's fine, she just..." How could he even explain what had happened?

Raven needed to see for herself the damage that was done to him. She needed to prove that he was at least alright. She pushed herself up from the couch, elbows propping her up as she looked to where he leaned on their leader. Beast Boy saw this and reached his hands for her. She held up a hand to halt is advances, signaling that she would be alright.

"Rae..." Beast Boy didn't move away from her, if she needed him, he was right there.

"I'm fine...Wally, are you alright?"

She could see from across the couch that he tried to give her a smile. The cut on his lip preventing him from keeping it for too long. "Ah you know...could be better." He looked at Dick who looked back. A silent conversation went on between them before Dick nodded and slowly helped him walk the short distance to where Raven was on the couch. She brought her legs up and over the edge to allow him some space to sit. He must be so tired. Starfire had once again gone to get a glass of water, she came back and offered it to the beaten speedster. "Thanks Star." He took a pained gulp from the glass and placed it down on the coffee table.

Despite her best efforts, she just couldn't help the sorrowful expression that washed across her face. If only she could have warned him sooner...Everything just seemed to be falling apart and she didn't know why all of this was happening. She reached out shaky hands to gently cup his face, mindful of his wounds. She could have busted into tears if she weren't trying to be strong.

"Hey, I'm fine." He brought his hands to her wrists and gave them a reassuring squeeze. All while still trying to smile.

"Your hands are like ice."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're worn out and run from Paris to Jump."

"You're exhausted, we need to get you to the med wing now." Dick hovered over Wally, ready to assist him. "No arguments, you can explain everything later."

Gingerly, Wally nodded in agreement and allowed his friend to grab his arm and pull it over his shoulder, while the other went behind him.

Raven leaned back into the couch, felling much better than earlier, but still had this sense of dread buried deep inside. It lingered and she couldn't dispel it. She turned her head slightly to the side and locked gazes with Beast Boy. She could see the swirl of emotion in his green orbs. Relief, worry, anger. They all tangled together and formed a knot that constricted within Raven's heart. She briefly let the moments of her cradled in his arms stoke a little flame inside herself, it made her feel warm and she gave him a tiny smile, one he was happy to give back.

"Hey, check it out." Cyborg garnered the attention of everyone in the room as he pointed out to the bay windows. They all stared out in wonderment, not a word escaped their lips.

Snow was falling. Thick lumps of it drifted from the clouds above and fell into the waters below. The sky was dark, a gloomy greyish color that just seemed off.

Every soul in the room seemed transfixed, not one of them looked away, and Raven couldn't help but wonder if they were feeling the same sense of dread that intensified as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came, making the tower feel colder due to the snow outside. All was quiet. Raven had been taken to her room some time ago, her legs still wobbly from her bizarre episode. Beast Boy had carried her, followed along by Starfire. They remained in her room despite her telling them that she would be alright alone. They refused to leave, compelled to stay by her side. She just had to accept it, and not long after that, sleep had taken over her. Beast Boy watched as he sat on a chair beside her bed, elbows resting on his knees. Starfire sat on the floor and rested her head on the bed close to Raven's pillow. About an hour had passed and Starfire too fell asleep, still huddled close to Raven. Beast Boy remained awake. He couldn't even bring himself to shut his eyes for a second. He wanted to be awake for Raven. To watch over her. To be there if she woke up and needed something, or someone.<p>

He was close, but it didn't feel close enough. Sometimes her face would contort into discomfort and he wasn't sure if he should wake her or let her be. She needed rest and it was his own feelings that he seemed to be struggling with at the moment. His mind began to flood itself with thoughts and he groaned a bit, combing his fingers through his hair as he tried to put the jumbled pieces together. Something had made Raven terribly afraid, she had sensed something, even from a country away and whatever that something was had hurt Wally. Bad. This was Kid Flash, the fastest man alive only second to the original Flash himself. What had prevented him from running away? He could have saved himself the trouble by escaping. He must have been caught off guard. Beast Boy only wished he knew the answers. He was concerned that the weird happenings that have been going on between Raven were now growing in strength. There was much more going on than he thought.

His ears twitched. He straightened up in his seat and looked over at the two sleeping girls. They hadn't heard a thing. He angled his head to the right, trying to pick up the sound again. He heard it, but it was faint. Quiet whispers. They were coming from the room. He growled a bit and stood from his feet. Convinced that whatever had attacked Wally was now coming after Raven, he quietly stood away from his chair and walked to the center of the room.

He listened.

Again, the whispers were heard, but now they were out of the room and in the hallway. He couldn't make sense of what was being said, it sounded like gibberish. He was torn from staying in the room or go out and investigate. He needed to protect them, so he tip toed his way to the door and gently opened it. Once out in the hallway, the whispers stopped.

Beast Boy clicked his tongue and walked down towards the large windows up ahead. The moon shone through, letting rays of light beam on the floor and walls. The snow was still falling and it was as gloomy looking as ever. He never thought the sight of snowfall would look so dismal.

"I know you're there." He called out to the empty hallway, narrowing his eyes. "So show yourself."

"Who are you talking to?"

Beast Boy literally jumped about ten feet into the air. He yelled and flailed his arms about. He turned and saw Nightwing standing behind him, a blanket tucked under his arm and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Jesus dude! Don't sneak up behind me like that!" Beast Boy's beating heart felt like it would burst from his chest at any minute. Disregarding that, he tried to pick up the whispering's. He heard nothing.

"Sorry, who were you talking to?" Nightwing had his mask back on, he had lost a bit of his professional facade back then which was now back in full force.

"Uh...I was," Beast Boy shifted his eyes to try and find an explanation, he didn't want to seem silly, so he told half of the truth. "Just thought I heard something, I was ready to execute leet ninja skills, but it turned out to be you so...yeah."

Thankfully, Nightwing seemed to have bought it and nodded his head. The changeling decided to change the subject and pointed to the blanket under his leaders arm.

"Gonna spend the night with Wally?" Beast Boy really hadn't meant anything by it, but Nightwing seemed to have taken it the wrong way as he scrunched up his face and shook his head in the negative.

"No, it's for Jinx. Wally wanted me to call her since he was worried about her not hearing from him. She'll be here soon."

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be alright. Cyborg treated the cuts on his face, but they're gonna take a while to heal. He refused to have Raven heal him since he doesn't want her to get out of bed, we agreed. He's a bit beat up all over, some bumps and scrapes on his knees and some ribs got a bit bruised. He's a little dehydrated and fatigued, Cyborgs got him drinking some supplements to replace the energy he lost." Nightwing shifted a bit on his feet, obviously peeved at himself for what happened to his best friend. Beast Boy could go on all day saying it wasn't his fault, but he knew his leader well enough to know that he wouldn't believe a word the changeling would say. He needed to hear it from Wally.

"How's Raven doing?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, a bit stiff from his hunched over position when sitting near her. "She's sleeping. Her little...freak out must have taken a lot out of her. She was doing fine before she fell asleep. Star is still there with her, she's asleep too. She'll probably stay the night with her."

"So are you right?" Nightwing gave a slight grin, and it was like everyone knew what he was trying to hide. Beast Boy chuckled a bit and nodded.

With all that said, Nightwing bid him goodnight and turned to go back to the med wing to deposit the blanket meant for Jinx, then head downstairs to wait for her to show up.

Left alone in the hallway, Beast Boy took one final look around for any hidden intruders, remaining quiet to hear the whispers that had gone as quickly as they had come. He shook his head, he was certainly loosing his mind. They were just in his head, the quietness of the Tower playing tricks with him.

He walked back to Raven's room, ignoring the chill from behind and the sudden fog that had gathered on the frosty window pane.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> YES. Chapter 8 is finally done. I had started it previously a year ago, but it just did not turn out right AT ALL. It's very different from what I started with, and I think that year hiatus was exactly what I needed to make it better and to rekindle the fires from before. I think I just wore myself out by trying to dish out chapter after chapter hella fast. I feel so much better about it now though. Once again, THANK YOU to all who have reviewed and stuck with the story, it really brings me joy to know that there is a purpose for me to write this story. I no longer want to make promises of when I can update again, I'll be busy doing online school work to get my CDA (Child Development Associates) and I've been slacking on that a bit. I need to have it done before June so I can go back to working during the summer.

I didn't know which version of This Bitter Earth to use, I started off wanting the original version, but as the chapter went on, and as it got a bit more intense, I decided to go with the Max Richter version. You'll know which version it is, it's the long 6 minute one. But I encourage you all to hear the original 2 minute one too! Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers! Check out my FanFic main page to get a link to my Tumblr account. You can ALWAYS find me there. And if you're so inclined, check out my Master Tag list on there to be directed to my Art Only Tumblr blog to check up on new PiaB art. I've got a sketch of Kid Flash and Jinx there ya'll might be interested in 3

_This Bitter Earth – Dinah Washington/ Max Richter_


End file.
